


Hear No Evil

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Rating May Change, Suicidal Thoughts, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 78,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien was born with the gift of telepathy, his mother left when he was a child and people started acting strange around him, he felt like his gift was a curse and vowed to never tell anyone he could hear their thoughts again...Of course,  things look different later when you become  a superhero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She left me

 

Adrien was 8 years young when his mother left. He blamed himself. His parents didn't believe him when he told them he could hear their thoughts. They thought it was a child's fantasy. but when he started bringing undo attention to the family when bystanders became unnerved at a kid telling them their innermost thoughts. His Parents argued to no end. One morning he woke up expecting a hug and a kiss from his mother and it never came. She was gone and he blamed himself. Now his father became cold and unemotional and the only things he could hear in his father's thoughts was “WHY and HOW COULD YOU”. In order to get a hold of things, his father had him checked by the best doctors around. Adrien however, was so distraught over losing his mother that he swore he'd never reveal this side of him ever again. If his mother left him, his father would leave him too. He'd never be able to have friends because they would be afraid of him. Then there's the possibility that his father would have him committed and he'd spend the rest of his life locked away in solitude. So when the time came to be tested, he purposely failed miserably. he already heard every thought that came from the doctors ...

 

 _(He'd be too dangerous in society if he could hear people's thoughts, the military would use him to interrogate people_ , _society would never accept him. )_

 

Those thoughts he could handle and take precautions as needed, the one thing he didn't expect was hearing his father's latent thought

 

_(“If he can hear people's thoughts, I can use it to my advantage”)_

 

That sent shivers down his little body and it just confirmed his resolution.

 

“I'm a kid, and from now on, I'm going to act like a normal kid”

 

For the next 7 years, he was isolated from the world with the exception of his modeling career and his educational Tudors. He learned over the years how to tune out what he didn't want to hear. Business talk, his father's grumpy attitude, Chloe's obsessiveness over him and herself. That in itself took a bit more practice to ignore since his father had a lot of dealings with the mayor and Chloe just happen to be a part of that package. He only wanted her as a friend because heck, technically she was more like a sister, the only friend/sister in his circle since he was a kid. He didn't want to scare her away with his secret because that would mean, no friends at all. But now he's fifteen and going to school seemed much more appealing. He was somehow gifted with an annoying black cat kwami who's obsession over stinky cheese was somehow a welcome relief over his mundane repetitious days. Plagg, his magical little pal, a creature that he could not hear the thoughts of, actually helped him through his love of physics, create some small devices akin to hearing aids that would block his telepathic gift by emitting a sound that only he could hear. So small and undetectable, they sat comfortably in his ears. It came as a surprise, a shock really, his first day of school was a nightmare. He made a blue haired girl angry (well Chloe did) he didn't catch Chloe in time because he was hit with the thoughts of students and teachers alike, all at the same time. For a moment, he thought that he was wrong, that he should go back into isolation. But that would mean, he'd never leave his father's clutches and the world would be out of his reach. No, he fought through that day and he worked all night. There was no way those Telepathic sound blockers wouldn't be in his ears the next day.

 

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. He met a girl in a red and black polka doted spandex suit fighting along his side against an akumatized citizen named Stone-heart. They way she swung that yo-yo, ran across the roof tops, how she stood up to the villain hawk-moth. He was in love and he was going to win her heart like any normal guy would without telepathy.

 

“Plagg, isn't she wonderful?”

 

“I dunno, I prefer to think my cheese is wonderful”

 

“Plagg, I tried to remove the noise blockers for a moment to pick up on Hawk moth's thoughts and I didn't hear his or ladybugs”

 

“That's because they're protected by their miraculous, the same reason why you can't hear my thoughts”

 

“Truth be told, I don't need to hear your thoughts because the only things I would hear is ...Cheese, cheese, I need cheese.”

 

“Wow, you _are_ good”

 

Adrien laughed at his little kwami and went back to fantasizing about his Lady in red.

 

“ I wonder if she goes to my school?.... Does she have a boyfriend?... What makes her happy?”

 

Adrien almost wished for another Akuma strike just so he could see Ladybug again.

 

 

School the following day was much better, his new friend Nino was introducing him to his friends which just so happen to be Alya and Marinette. Offering her his umbrella seemed to put him back in the (I won't hate you anymore zone but I'll tolerate you) ...It was good enough for him

 

 

Months went on as well as Akuma fights,... getting the chance to spend more time with his lady was a dream come true. Night patrols atop the Eiffel tower was even better...

 

“Ladybug, do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“Chat, what brought this on all of a sudden?”

 

“Oh, nothing...I just wanted to know if I have any competition”

 

“Well as a matter of fact, I prefer to keep my dating life _private_ ”

 

“It was worth a try, it doesn't mean I'll stop trying to win your heart”

 

“Silly kitty, I bet you say that to all the girls”

 

“Meowch, My lady...sorry you think of me as such a flirt, I can assure you I'm otherwise”

 

“If you say so Chaton”

 

“I guess I'm going to have to prove it to you then”

 

“Kitty, I don't want to waste your time, I do like someone and I don't want you chasing after me when my heart is with someone else”

 

“Whoever he is, He's a pretty lucky guy to have someone like you”

 

“And whatever girl steals my kitty's heart is going to be pretty lucky too”

 

 

With that, they ended their patrols and went home.

 

 

“Crap! Plagg, why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late for school!”

 

“ Ugh,..10 more minutes Adrien, I'm still tired from that long patrol last night, you and Ladybug wasted soo much time talking about nothing and it takes all of my energy to keep you transformed”

 

“Sorry Plagg, I'll make it up to you with some extra Camembert”

 

“Now would be a good time” the kwami whined

 

“I'll grab it on the way out, the Gorilla's already beeping the horn”

 

“Adrien...”

 

“Not now Plagg”

 

“....”

 

Adrien ran down the stairs, grabbed some cheese and a banana and then flew out of the mansion to the awaiting limo

 

“Adrien....” Plagg said in a whisper

 

 

“Can it wait Plagg?” Adrien mouthed the words to his kwami

 

 

Plagg gave Adrien an angry glare and then pointed to his little ears

 

 

 

“Fuck!”

 

 

Adrien swore under his breath as he realized the limo was already half way to school and he forgot his telepathic sound blockers in his bathroom.

 

An internal panic started to ensue as the limo pulled up to the front of the school.

 

“You can do this, all you need to do is focus and you can block out anything”

 

Adrien's pep talk to himself didn't go unnoticed

 

“Are you alright Adrien?” Natalie questioned

 

“Huh, oh yeah...I mean yes, Everything's fine, I have a speech to do today and I'm a little nervous about talking in front of a lot of people”

 

“But you're a model”

 

“I know, but I just have pictures taken of me, I never talk”

 

Natalie nodded and Adrien was glad he was able to escape his slip up. Now was not the time to leak his secret.

 

_(“That boy can be strange sometimes” )_

 

Adrien heard her thoughts and smiled as he evacuated the limo and headed up to school.

 

_(“He's sooo dreamy”)_

 

_(“I bet he wakes up looking like that too”)_

 

_(“I bet he has a girlfriend”)_

 

_(“I wonder if he has a boyfriend”)_

 

_(“He hangs out with Nino, and those two girls, I bet they know what he likes to eat”)_

 

_(“That kid is so lucky, his family is rich, he could have anything he wants”)_

 

 

Adrien ran to his class and sat down in his seat and just hummed with his hands pressed to his ears as the students piled into class.

 

 

“Dude, you alright?”

 

“Uh, yea Nino, I just had a lot on my mind...I didn't realized the class filled up already” _(Well that sure is true he thought)_

 

“Adrihoney” ( _My future husband) “_ How about we get together later for some alone time?” ( _and make you mine.)_

 

“Sorry Chloe, my schedule is booked for the da-week, yeah,.. week, so no can do”

 

“Fine, we can pick this up later” ( _I got all the time in the world to make you mine)_

 

Adrien put his face in his hands and shook his head. He was really trying to be patient with his friend

 

_(Here come's Marinette, I'm in a tripping her mood today)_

 

Adrien looked over at Chloe as she stared at Marinette with a smirk on her face. Alya was already seated waving to her best friend. Marinette waved back and as she passed Adrien, she gave him a shy smile behind her books. Adrien jumped to his feet blocking Chloe's foot from extending out into the aisle accidentally bumping his. Marinette passed by him safely and Adrien turned to Chloe...

 

“I'm sorry, were you trying to step out into the aisle?” I didn't mean to get in your way if there's somewhere you're trying to get to”

 

“Nah, I changed my mind at the last minute” ( _Damn, so close! That would have been so funny)_

 

Adrien sat back down in his seat and wondered how he put up with Chloe all these years.

 

 

“Girl, when are you going to tell him?” ( _This girl is killing me)_

 

“I want to Alya, but I get so nervous” ( _He's never going to want me)_

 

 

Adrien perked up...the thought of Marinette liking someone caught his interest.

 

 

“Do you want me to tell him?” _(I swear! If this girl don't grow some balls!)_

 

 

Adrien coughed a few times to stifle out his giggle

 

 

“Gosh no! Just let me do it okay!” ( _Alya's a great friend, but I could strangle her sometimes)_

 

 

 _(I can't take it anymore, life is just too hard),_ no scratch that _,( Life is unbearable..)_ yes that sounds better..( _I hope that everyone can forgive me for taking my own life.)_ hmm. ( _that's if anyone even cared in the first place. By the time anyone finds this note, I would have already jumped from the Eiffel Tower...Kim)_

 

Adrien turned to look at Kim as he finished his suicide note and put it in his pocket with a smile on his face. Adrien turned back around and pretended like he was paying attention to the teacher.

 

_(One more hour, It will all be over in an hour)_

 

“We'll see about that, Kim” Adrien mumbled

 

 

 


	2. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to get to Kim, of course, timing is everything

 

  

The school day was over and Adrien's limo pulled up to the school. He checked his watch...

 “Time check 58 minutes and counting until I intercept Kim.”

  _( last minute photo shoot at 3:15 for the new spring collection...Adrien isn't going to like that)_

 “Oh Mann!...he groaned

 Adrien got in the limo and waited for Nathalie to tell him what he already heard.

 “Adrien, your father scheduled you for a last minute photo shoot for the new spring collection” Nathalie broke the news not wanting to look at the disappointed teen.

 “Can you tell me what time the photoshoot is? Adrien questioned as if he didn't already know

 “It's at 3:15 and should take about 30 minutes if all goes well” Nathalie continued as she read from her PDA.

  _(Correction, now I'm only going to have 15 minutes to stop Kim from jumping)_ he thought to himself.

 “I'm sorry Natalie, is there any way the shoot could be backed up to around 4:30?”

  _(What is this boy trying to do, get me fired?)_

 “Oh, never mind Nathalie, I just remembered something so forget about what I just asked”

 “Very well Adrien”... _(that was a close call, I like the boy but sometimes he makes my job difficult)_

 Adrien smiled at Natalie and then looked out of the window the rest of the ride home, contemplating plan B

 “I'll ask Nino to keep Kim busy until the Photoshoot is over”

 “Nino”

 “What's up Dude?”

 “Do you see Kim ? Is he anywhere around the school?”

 “Hold on a sec”.... _(he seems to be walking toward the Eiffel tower)_

 “Are you sure he's walking toward the Eiffel tower, Nino?”

 “Wait, how did you know I was going to say that?”

 “Uh, just a wild guess, he has to be walking somewhere since school is out...I wouldn't expect him to be sitting down somewhere” _(nice one Agreste, don't get cocky)_

 “Okaay, But yeah, he's seems to be walking toward the tower”

 “Nino, I need you to stop him! Don't let him reach the tower, he's not himself and I think he might hurt himself”

 “How do you know that?”

 “I sorta overheard him talking about it, but he didn't know I was listening”

 “Alright, but what if I can't stop him?”

 “Hopefully, Chat Noir or ladybug will be around before he does anything rash”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What was that about Nino? Alya questioned as she caught his nervous banter

 “Adrien said he overheard Kim talking about hurting himself”

 “Really? I wonder what's got him so down...why don't we catch up to him and see if he's alright”

 “Hold up, let me call Marinette and let her know I'm going to be late catching up with her”

 “Hurry up before we lose sight of him”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Mari?”

 “Hey Alya”

 “Girl, I'm going to be late coming by today”

 “Is something wrong?...you sound a bit anxious”

 “Nino and I,...well were tailing Kim because Adrien said he overheard him talking about hurting himself”

 “OMG! Do you know where he's headed?”

 “No, but he's heading in the direction of the Eiffel Tower”

 “Is there anything I can do?”

 “No, it could be a false alarm and I don't want to get a lot of people involved for nothing”

 “Okay, call me later or call if you need me”

 “I'll call you later, but I don't think I'll need you, Ladybug and Chat Noir always shows up in the nick of time”

 

 

* * *

 

 “Oh, that's good,(snap,snap) turn to your left and smile, yes, just like that! _( I need this kid to act more sultry and then more domineering)_

 Adrien gave the photographer a sultry look and then a more domineering one (snap, snap, snap)

 “Ooh, Magnifique!” _(if this kid keeps this up we'll be able to wrap this up early)_ Now imagine ….”

 Adrien tilted his head up and closed his eyes like he was taking in the warm sun and fresh air, relaxing on a beach in Hawaii.

  _(if I didn't know any better, I'd say this kid could read my mind)_ (snap,click, snap)

 “Uh oh...don't want him to get suspicious.” Adrien thought to himself

 “Alright, two more poses and we can wrap it up people”

  

“Time check 3:30...I have 30 minutes left before Kim takes a jump”

 “CRASH!”

 “NOOO! You stupid twit! Why didn't you watch where you were going! That camera was PRICELESS! Now it's ruined”

_(why does Mr. Agreste hire such clumsy people!...If it was up to me I'd fire the whole lot and bring in my own people)_

 “Everyone take 20 while my New Assistant...

 the photographer looks around and stops a tall male that was walking by...

 What's your name son ?”

 “Eric, Monsieur”

 “Eric's, my New Assistant and he's going to get my other camera, as for my Old Assistant, I don't want to see you on my set again!” _(Hopefully, this kid isn't as clumsy as the last one)_

 “Un... freak in... believable! That only gives me 10 minutes to get across town to the Eiffel Tower! I'm never going to make it!” Adrien fumed to himself. “I have to do something”

  

“Monsieur Pierre...”

 “Oui M. Agreste?”

 “Poivon-nous deplacer cette séance recule d'une heure s'il vous plait? (can we move this photo shoot back one hour please)

  _(The only way this shoot is getting delayed any further is if that kid passes out from heat exhaustion!)_ “Pardon M.Adreste, but we're on a time schedule”

 “Je comprends” (I understand)

 “Time check 3:50, I only have 10 minutes to get to the tower”

 Adrien rolled his eyes up into his head and pretended to pass out on the floor. Everyone panicked and scurried around for water and a fan for Adrien. They carried him to an air-conditioned room to rest and recover.

 “Okay everyone, we have to take a longer break so our star model can take a break from the heat...meet back here at 5:00.” The photographer announced. _(I'm beginning to wonder about that boy!)_

 ( _That's more than enough time, thank you Monsieur Pierre...)_

 “If he ever finds out you used his thoughts against him, he's going to kill you” Plagg laughed

 “That's why he's never going to find out...Now let's go help Kim...”

 “PLAGG...CLAWS OUT!”

 

* * *

 

 

Chat spotted Ladybug jumping over roof tops, looking at the Parisians walking below. He wished he could hear her thoughts, what better way of being more in-tuned with your crime-fighting partner than telepathy. He whistled to Ladybug and pointed at Kim when he caught her attention.

 Alya was nervous (just _act normal, we're just keeping an eye on him...this is definitely not for the Lady blog)_

  _(I don't know how to help him, we don't even talk in school, I just listen to my music and hang with Adrien and the girls)_

  _(Is Somebody following me?)_ Kim turned around to look just as Alya and Nino ducked into an alley.

 ( _it's alright Nino, I'll take it from here) Adrien thought to himself  
 _

 Chat extended his Baton and landed directly in front of the Eiffel tower, preventing Kim from going any further.

 “Chat Noir?” Kim was startled _(what is he doing here?)_

 “In the flesh my good man”

 “Are you here to stop me?” _(How does he know, I didn't tell anybody)_

 “By whatever are you talking about good citizen?”

 “Kim looked up, eyes scaling the tower” _(I should have gotten here sooner)_

 “Oh, are you saying you want to go up there?”

 “It was on my mind”

 “I can take you up there”

 “Really,...wait, what's the catch?” _(I bet there's a catch)_

 “Yup, there's a catch”

  _(I knew it)_ “What's the catch cat”

 “It's simple really, I take you up there and we sit and talk”

 “I don't know, I'm kinda in a hurry” _(I don't have time for this)_

 “I don't have time either” thinking of the photo-shoot

 “What did you say?”

 “I said I'm stuck in a bind and I'm in a hurry to fix it”

 “Oh” _(that's not what he said)_

 “Hi Chat, and hello good citizen”

 “Hello, My lady...always impeccable timing” Chat winked

 “Wow, Ladybug's here too?” surprising Kim as she flung in on her Yo-yo

  _(Whats going on?)_ Kim thought, looking at the two superhero's

 “Is everything okay? An Akuma maybe? Are you all right citizen?” Ladybug questioned, worried about Kim's state of mind.

 “Never better, Chat Noir offered to take me up to the top of the tower _(so I can jump)_ and hang out with him for a bit

 Chat looked a Kim when he heard the determination and slyness in his thoughts

 “Is that right Chat?”

 “Yeeesssss” Chat said as he glared at Kim.

  _(Don't those two have anything better to do?)_ Kim snickered

 “Excuse me good citizen, while I have a word with Ladybug”

 Kim nodded _(Take your time, I'll just sneak off when you're busy talking)_

 Chat looked at Kim and smirked _(keep those thoughts coming Kim )_

 “Is there something you want to tell me Chat?...I have it on good authority that this young man may want to hurt himself and you want to take him _up there?_

 “Ladybug, I need you to cover me, I'm going to take the young man up to our spot and try to get him to open up. If I'm unsuccessful, then I need you to step in”

 “My kitty has a plan? That's claw-some”

 “Ooh, My Lady caught me off guard with that one, tell me another...purr-ease”

 “Are we going to do this or what!” Kim said, clearly agitated

 Chat winked again at Ladybug before wrapping an arm around Kim's waist propelling themselves high in the sky. Landing on a platform and propelling again, over and over until reaching the top.

 “That sure is a loooonnng way down...” Kim said nervously

 “Sure is, and I bet it would hurt like shit too” Chat giggled

 “I bet you wouldn't even feel it” Kim retorted

 “I think you would feel something, Heck, you might even survive the fall and then have to live in a nursing home”

 “I wouldn't want to...” Kim said sadly

 Chat pondered his next words...

 “You know good citizen, there was a time in my life when I didn't have an honest person to talk to”

  _(people don't care about me)_ Kim thought

 “Nor, did I think anyone cared about me” Chat continued as he fed off of Kim's thoughts

 “You?...how could anyone not care about you, all of Paris cares about you”

 “Ah, but you forget, they only care about the hero, not the guy behind the mask”

 “Do you know, Ladybug and I don't know each other behind the mask?”

 “No way!”

 “Yes way, It's really hard fighting next to an awesome lady like that and not even know her real name or what she looks like”

 “I had no idea” I'm sorry

 “No need to apologize, you've got to have a girlfriend right?”

 “No, I liked Chloe, you know the mayors daughter...but she spurned my love and I got akumatized”

 “I remember”

 “Oh yeah, sorry about the arrow thing”

 “Don't worry, I'm feline fine, don't waste your time with Chloe, she's definitely not girlfriend material”

 “Maybe I should ask Ladybug out?” Kim mumbled _(She's a hottie)_

 Chat paused, flinching at Kim's thoughts and then pushed him off the Tower...

 “AAAAHHHHHHHH”,

 Kim screamed as he plummeted down the side of the tower,

 “HELP MEEEE....I DON'T WANT TO DIE ANYMOOORE!!!” Kim screamed at the top of his voice as he picked up speed plummeting to the ground.

 Chat torpedoed past Kim in his descent and then extended his staff to catch onto the tower. As Kim plummeted toward the cat, Chat reached out and plucked him out of the air.

 “Fuck! You stupid cat! Why'd you push me!”

 Chat grinned “ I had to make sure it was out of your system”

 “Well, it is! And you know what else...YOU ARE TOO!!”

 Kim pushed Chat backwards and Chat fell off the tower without his baton, He tried to use the force of the air current to push himself toward the Tower, to no avail, getting ever so close to the ground.

  _“Never thought it would end this way...”_ he thought to himself

  _“Ladybug, I wish I could have told you...”_

 Out of nowhere, Ladybug flew through the air and grabbed him before he hit the ground. The force was so strong that both hero's tumbled over each into a heaping tangled mess.

 “Are you falling for me Chat?”

 Adrien blushed at his position on top of ladybug feeling relieved he still had 8 lives left

 “Of course My lady, are you falling for me too?

 "that was a stupid thing you did up there Chat"

 "He's good now... so all in a days work My lady"

  

* * *

 

 

Time check 5:20

 Adrien made it back to a frantic group of people...undoubtedly looking for him.

 “Where were you?!” the photographer yelled

 “Sorry, I needed to take a walk to feel better”

 “Well next time, please tell someone you're going for a walk, Your dad would have fired me if something happened to you” _(ugh, I need to work with people that aren't going to be the death of me)_

 “Sorry Monsieur, I guess I had too much on my mind to consider that, it won't happen again”

 “Merci. M. Adrien

  _(Telepathy might not be a bad thing after all)_   Adrien pondered as he thought of all the possibilities

 


	3. The Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet doesn't go as planned

 

 

 

Kim was much more relaxed in school the following day, almost jovial. He didn't have any ill effects from being pushed off the tower. Adrien would never admit to being slightly peeved at Kim's ladybug comment. He didn't want another guy advancing on his lady. All in all, yesterday was a success even after suffering through a longer than normal photo shoot thanks to a second rate replacement camera.

 

Adrien decided to give his telepathy a break so he wore his telepathic blockers. time for some mental peace and quiet… Well, that is after Marinette was seated... of course, Chloe was relentless.

 

_(Let's see if I can't get her to fall on her face today)_

 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he thought about how he was going to block today's attack on his friend

 

 _"Chloe likes me and distraction is her best medicine!"_ he thought

 

Marinette came through the classroom door...

 

_(Finally, now for a good laugh)_

 

on cue, Adrien got up out of his seat and walked over to Chloe…

 

"Oh no, Chloe, you have something crawling on your shirt!" Adrien pretended to look stricken with big eyes staring at her shirt

 

"EEKK, get it off!… Get it off of me!" She yelled

 

Adrien looked back at Marinette and was happy to see that she was sitting in her seat.

 

"Uh, sorry Chloe… My mistake, whatever I thought was on your shirt is gone now"

 

Adrien went back to his seat and sat down.

 

_(Shit, I missed my chance again at tripping that Ogre!)_

 

Adrien hummed in satisfaction and then took a moment to secure the telepathic blockers in his ears. He didn't need to be bombarded with Chloe's mental rant for the next 40 or so minutes.

 

_(What's Adrien putting in his…)_

 

It was suddenly quiet in his head with the exception of his own thoughts

 

"DUDE,....I...DIDN'T...KNOW...YOU...WORE...HEARING...AIDS!....DO...YOU...HAVE...A...HEARING...PROBLEM?...” Nino questioned as he turned Adrien to face him

 

“Ha, ha... ha...”Adrien laughed so hard tears pooled in his eyes

 

“DUDE,...WHAT'S... SO.... FUNNY?”

 

"Nino, you don't have to yell and you don't have to slow your words down so I can read your lips, I can hear just fine without the aids”

 

"SO, WHY... I mean, so why do you wear them? Is it a fashion statement? Because if it is you can't even see them once you put them in your ears."

 

"I wear them to uh... toned down the noise because I have sensitive hearing, so no, it's not a fashion statement and they're _supposed_ to be unnoticeable"

 

"that's so cool man, I wish I had some of those digs, they could be like a Bluetooth to my music and I can listen to it all day and no one would even know"

 

"that wouldn't even go well because people would think you were having a medical problem the way you bob your head up and down to your music" Adrien laughed

 

"that's a good one dude, but would I care? No… It would just be their mistake and I'd be laughing the whole time"

 

"sure you would, but you can't go around making people worry like that if nothing is wrong with you"

 

"well you're the one to talk, you're wearing them and you said you can hear just fine!"

 

"Yeah, but I also said I _needed_ them to tone down the noise, I can't just walk around all day with my fingers in my ears can I?"

 

"Well…"

 

"Don't even… Whatever you were about to say, I'm sure it was going to be stupid"

 

"Adrien, you don't even know what I was about to say"

 

Adrien took a telepathic blocker out of his ear discreetly

 

"How much do you want to bet?" Adrien challenged

 

"Wait, did I just hear someone placing a bet?… OMG, who was placing a bet? I want in on this!" Alya jumped in

 

Alya looked at Nino's and Adrien's stern expressions and it piqued her interest

 

"Hey everyone, Nino and Adrien has a bet going on, does anyone want to place a wager?"

 

"What's the bet?" Max chimed in

 

Adrien was getting nervous now, he didn't mean for it to go this far, this was just a discussion between himself and Nino, he had to figure out a way to defuse the situation.

 

"What's the bet about Adrien? Alya asked

 

when Adrien said nothing she looked at Nino for answers

 

 

"model boy here says he knows what I was about to say and I find that impossible because no one can read minds and if he so sure that he knows what I was about to say then I'd like to put a wager on it"

 

"okay, but I don't want to take your money" Adrien smirked

 _"back off Adrien, you shouldn't even be indulging yourself in this!"_ he thought to himself

 

Plagg was squirming around in his shirt pocket to second that realization

 

"Who says it has to be money?" Nino glared over the edge of his glasses

 

"you guys can wager what you want but the class and I are wagering money and is going to be $10 for Adrien, $10 against Adrien!” Alya said as she went around the room taking bets

 

_(Nino's right, no one can read minds)_

 

_(I'm so going to win this money)_

 

_(whoever is on Adrien's side is definitely going to lose)_

 

_(this is the easiest wager ever)_

 

_(how dumb can you be to think that you could hear somebody's thoughts)_

 

_(he so busted)_

 

_(he's pretty stupid, get it pretty and stupid)_

 

_(Adrien is about to get schooled)_

 

_(I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm going to support Adrien)_

 

"Are you in Mari?" Alya asked

 

Marinette glanced over at Adrien and was firm in her resolve

 

"I'm putting my money on Adrien" Marinette confidently spoke

 

the whole class erupted in laughter

 

"Smart choice Marinette" Adrien winked and gave her a smile

 

"Your funeral Mari, you know the odds are stacked against Adrien and you're going to fall with him" Nino teased

 

"Well we like those odds Nino, who knows, lady luck might be on my side" Marinette teased back

 

"So what are you wagering Nino?... I'll let you pick since you're going to be the loser" Adrien said as he cracked his knuckles

 

"Ha, you're so dead Mann, this is going to be so good" Nino amused "I wager that if you can't guess what I'm thinking then you have to come to school tomorrow in a dress and heels"

 

The class erupted again into laughter and the tally went up from $90 to $180 with $170 against Adrien and $10 for Adrien.

 

Adrien swallowed hard, he didn't want to do it anymore but the whole class was waiting with baited breath. He could purposely tell them a lie but his father would kill him and take him out of school if he found out that he was dressing like a girl at school which would definitely get publicized all over the city.

 

"Nino, are you sure you want to swallow that pill?" Adrien begged

 

"Bring it on pretty boy"

 

"Come on Nino, I don't want to do this"

 

"Oh no! You can't chicken out now, the whole class is waiting for you to choke and wear the dress and heels tomorrow” Nino glared

 

The whole class erupted in a chant...

 

“Chick-en, chick-en, chick-en, chick-en”

 

Adrien threw his hands to his face and shook his head, Nino took that as defeat so he up the ante

 

"I want to up the ante now and say that you have to wear red lipstick with your dress and heels since you want to back out now"

 

Adrien got a mental picture of Nino in a dress with heels on wearing red lipstick and he burst out laughing

 

"Oh you think is funny now how about we add a wig and mascara to the mix? Yeah, how about it class? should we add a wig and mascara? Adrien is pretty, he's used to wearing makeup so I'm sure he can put that mascara on his eyelashes nice and thick"

 

The whole class roared with laughter and the tally went up to $250 with Marinette still being the only one for Adrien.

 

Marinette looked at Adrien, definitely worried for him but all he did was give her a gentle smile

 

"Well Mari, I don't need the money so what are you going to do with the $250 ?"

 

The whole class erupted into laughter again at Adrien statement

 

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to you, Nino"

 

"And I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to you too Adrien"

 

"Okay, so how are we going to judge this? Because if I say what you thought, you could easily change your mind and say something different"

 

"Write it down, write it down, write it down, write it down” was the chant that reverberated through the class.

 

"Good idea, I'll go to the back of the class, right it on paper and then give it to the referee"

 

"And who is the referee?" Adrien asked

 

"Mari, since she's the only one who sided with you, she can loan you one of her dresses and both of you can sulk together when you lose"

 

"Or _Win_ together" Adrien retorted

 

Nino got up out of his seat and walked to the back of the class and sat down, he thought for a second then he wrote…

 

_(I know I'm cool and I'm going to win... you're so lame and no one could tell me otherwise and I think Alya is hot)_

 

Nino folded the paper with a smirk and walked back to his seat feeling triumphant. Nino handed the note to Marinette who was supposed to open it after Adrien spoke

 

"Okay, dude It's your turn"

 

"I'm begging you, Nino let's just drop this"

 

“Chick-en, chick-en, chick-en, chick-en!” the class roared again

 

Adrien raised his hands in defeat and stood up to face the class, he hung his head low then spoke…

 

“I know I'm cool and I'm going to win... you're so lame and no one could tell me otherwise and I think Alya is hot”

 

Everyone laughs except for Nino who was extremely pale for his complexion. He got up and left the class.

 

Everyone stopped laughing when they saw Nino leave the class

 

"What does it say Mari?" Alya questioned in the class waited

 

with shaky hands Marinette opened up the paper in her hand flew to her mouth. Alya ran over to look at the paper…

 

"OMG! Looks like Mari won you guys, congrats Mari, you picked the winning side”

 

The class was in total shock, so much so, Alya had to pass around the paper so that everyone could see it for themselves.

 

Adrien was now bombarded with questions that he had to come up with a quick solution…

 

 

 

"Magic trick and deductive reasoning… I used to play around with it for years because I was home-schooled and bored, my tutors would indulge me, I guess that was the only way they could keep my attention so over the years, I just got better and better at it, sometimes I'm wrong and sometimes I'm right”

 

Adrien explained and was satisfied that the class accepted the lie. Everyone except Marinette, she seemed a little harder to convince, he had to work on that but in the meantime, he left to go find Nino.

 

Nino was hanging around his locker, banging his head on it, cursing under his breath.

 

"Nino, you don't have to go through with it"

 

"Yes, I do! Everyone's going to be expecting it and if I don't show up tomorrow looking like a fucking girl, people won't respect or trust me anymore!"

 

"I'm sorry Nino, but my offer still stands, you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to"

 

"Thanks dude, but I'm going to man up or should I say woman up tomorrow and just be done with it"

 

"All right Nino, suit yourself"

 

 

 

 


	4. Nino 'DRAGS' it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

 

 

The news made it around the school, it was going to be the highlight of everyone's day except for Nino's, instead of Marinette helping Adrien with the drag queen get-up, it was Alya putting all the bells and whistles of the bet on Nino.

 

"You're getting that mascara shit in my eyes Alya!"

 

"It's your fault for saying the mascara had to be put on nice and thick, so I'm putting it on, **nice and thick!"**

 

"How does the dress feel by the way?" Alya asked giggling

 

"Way too tight, is this the biggest dress you could come up with?"

 

"Uh, yeah… How big do you think I am? You know your overall frame is a lot larger than mine, with the exception of the girly parts."

 

"I guess I should have asked a fat person for a dress?"

 

" And you figure that out now?… We have school in 20 minutes"

 

"Dude, don't remind me, this day is going to be awful Alya"

 

"I hate to say I agree with you but you were the one who set the bet, Adrien is your best friend, why would you try to embarrass him with this wager? You know what his dad would've done"

 

"I didn't think about it at the time, I was so caught up in the wager, I knew for sure he wouldn't be able to guess what I was thinking, I wasn't purposely trying to get him in trouble, Heck… I saw the way his dad was when I asked if he could have a birthday party… The man is insufferable! But Adrien is definitely going to have to teach me how he figured out my thoughts, I have to admit that it was cool as hell"

 

"So you think I'm hot huh? Alya winked to her boyfriend

 

"Why wouldn't I think my girlfriend is hot? you certainly aren't _cold_ are you?"

 

"Well, I think you're hot too… and sexy with your thick mascara, sundress, and your bright red lipstick" Alya laughed

 

"so what are we going to do about the heels? My feet are way smaller than yours and you wear a what, size 11?"

 

"Yeah if the shoe runs big…"

 

"You know that's like a size 13 for women Nino"

 

 

"Ugh, I totally forgot about the conversion factor!"

 

"Well if we hurry right now, we can hit that bargain outlet shop on the way to school"

 

"Are they even going to be open this early?"

 

"Dunno… But it's worth a try"

 

 

Nino and Alya made it to the bargain outlet. The store was closed but there was someone inside getting things ready before the store opened, Alya knocked on the glass.

The store owner looked at them and shook his head while tapping at his watch as if to say sorry were not open yet.

Alya held her hands together in a plea and the store owner huffed and walked to the door to let them in.

The store owner took one look at Nino and laughed…

 

"Let me guess, one...you're either going to a drag party or two... You lost a bet"

 

Nino groaned…" That would be number two”

 

"Yeah kid, it happened to me when I was your age but I'd have to say I looked a lot prettier"

 

Nino rolled his eyes.

 

"So, what can I help you with?" The store owner inquired.

 

 

"My boyfriend needs a pair of size 13 heels"

 

"Well it just so happens that I have one pair, they've been here for quite a long time because women don't normally have size 13 feet"

 

The store owner went to retrieve the heels and when he came back he handed the heels to Nino

 

"Shit, these heels are like 3 inches"

 

Alya grabbed the heels and looked at it

 

"Uh, no... they're more like 4 inches"

 

"There's no way I can walk in those things!"

 

"Babe, just give it a try, it might not be that bad"

 

"No! It's going to be worse… I just know it!" Nino fumed

 

Nino mustered up his courage and slipped the heels on

 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to stand up and walk?" The store owner smirked

 

Nino grunted and started to stand up, as soon as he started to wobble, Alya and the shop owner held him up and stayed by his sides while he took a few steps in the heels

 

"How the hell do girls walk in these things?"

 

"Well honey, we start early with a small heel and gradually work our way up"

 

It took some time but Nino managed to walk in the heels roughly, awkwardly, and loudly.

 

"Hey kid, you're not doing half that bad"

 

"I'm just trying to imagine that I'm walking on my tiptoes"

 

"Nino, you _**are**_ walking on your tiptoes!" Alya spat out

 

"You know kid, you can have the shoes free of charge"

 

"Really, why?"

 

"Been there, done that… It takes a lot of guts to go through with fulfilling your side of a bet, a real stand-up kind of person. When it happened to me, I chickened out and it was the worst thing I could've done. The snickering, bullying, fights, and harassing, it was awful. So I gave in and went to school one day and drag and even though it was humiliating, I gain more friends and more respect than I ever had in my whole life. People come to the store because of that and they call me Mr. D now"

 

"Mr. D?" Alya questioned

 

"Yeah, when I chickened out I was called, Stupid dog, crazy dork, Dick wod, fucking dummy and a few other things I care not to repeat. Then I went back to school in drag and it was Mr. Drag with respect...then Mr. D, hence the store name... Mr. D's secondhand boutique"

 

"Wow, that's amazing!" Alya said with a smile

 

"Just remember young man, keep your head up and don't worry about anything because when the day is over, you're going to have more people respect you and on your side than ever before"

 

"I'll try to remember that"

 

"Come on Nino… It's time"

 

They thanked Mr. D and left for school.

 

 

The second the two made it into school, some kids were holding their stomachs, some were laying on the floor, some had tears in their eyes and some were just standing frozen in shock, all in their personal fits of uncontrollable laughter.

 

Nino took all their catcalls, laughter and name-calling with pride with each click clack of his high heels as they crashed to the floor. He worked that flower printed sundress like he owned it and every time someone stared at him with mouth agape he blew them a kiss with his hot red lips.

When he heard someone mumble his name, he snapped his head around in their direction, allowing his long blonde curly wig to fly in the wind and cascade around his bare shoulder.

When he heard a praise from one of his friends for going through with the bet, he gave them a fist bump and a wink with his heavy laden, thick, long, mascara coated eyelashes.

His feet hurt, his back hurt and he told himself that if his girlfriend ever wore heels that high again he would break her heels himself and toss them in the trash.

 

"Nino, I told you that I didn't care about the bet but nevertheless, I'm proud of you!” Adrien whispered to his best friend.

 

"Dude, it's all good, I'm good,… Not a problem" Nino said _(I wish this day was already over)_

 

"How about this… Since you fulfilled our bet and showed up, you only need to keep this up until the end of this class, you don't have to wait until the day is over"

 

"Really?" Nino said optimistically as he pondered the fact that Adrien knew what he was thinking _AGAIN._

 

"Sure, it's not like the whole school was involved in the bet, just our class, and the class is satisfied"

Adrien reassured him.

 

"You know, I can definitely live with that Adrien," Nino said happily _(how does he do it?)_

 

"Good" Adrien smiled as he pat his friend on his back _(sorry Nino, I'll never tell)_

 

“Ew!" Chloe rang out as she walked in the door looking at Nino

 

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Chloe continued her rant

 

everyone in the class turned to look at her as she pointed her finger at Nino

 

 

_(here we go again)_

 

_(I wish someone would just put me out of my misery and just shoot the bitch)_

 

_(Ugh)_

 

_(what a brat)_

 

_(if she says one more thing I'm going to get up and punch her in her mouth)_

 

 

Adrien froze as he heard the last thought coming from Alya. He wanted to see her hit Chloe, but he didn't want to see her get expelled.

 

_(Think Agreste, think!)_

 

_(Test today or pop quiz?)_ The teacher thought as she approached the class

 

_(Oh thank goodness, just in time, the teachers almost here)._ Adrien sighed in relief.

 

"You look like a… Like a… It!" Chloe shouted

 

_(please don't get someone akumatized!)_ Marinette thought

 

Marinette's thoughts didn't go unnoticed, Adrien turned and looked at Marinette as she held her gaze at Alya's fury.

 

"That does it!" Alya said as she slammed her hands on her desk to get up

 

 

Nino stood up to stop his advancing girlfriend

 

"Babe, I got this, I'm a girl today, right? So that means this is going to be a fair fight… I'm just going to take this 4-inch heel and politely ram it up her ass"

 

Nino took his heel off and casually advanced upon Chloe as the horror of his approach was building on her face.

 

"Don't you touch me, my father's the mayor!" Chloe screamed at the approaching drag queen

 

As soon as the teacher walked in, the two made a beeline to their seats. Marinette and Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, Nino and Alya continue to glare at Chloe, and Chloe pouted and tilted her nose up in the air. The teacher was unpacking her papers never catching wind of the altercation.

 

_(Awe man, I wish Nina would have hit her)_

 

_(Alya should have decked her)_

 

_(violence is not the answer)_

 

_(violence is the answer)_

 

_(if the teacher could have waited five more minutes)_

 

_(can't say she didn't deserve a good smack down)_

 

_(that was a close call for Chloe)_

 

 

 

Adrien groaned at the thoughts of his classmates, he didn't want to think that they could be so volatile.

 

 

"Good morning class, we're going to have a pop quiz today" the teacher began "and it looks like we have a new student? Can you stand up Miss and tell us your name?

 

Nino looked up from his wig and the teachers face fell, the class erupted into laughter.

 

"I'm sorry but is this a joke Nino? Because I don't remember getting the memo" _(what's wrong with that boy, if he wants to dress like a girl then at least look like a cute one!)_

 

Adrien put his telepathic blockers in his ears, he didn't need to hear any more.

 

_"_ Sorry, I lost a bet... miserably" Nino explained

 

"Well from now on, make your bets after school and leave them off campus! This is a learning institution not a place for bets and games" the teacher scolded

 

Nino nodded in acknowledgment and the rest of the hour went along without a hitch.

 

 


	5. Gym Class Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino disappoints Adrien and Adrien Notices Marinette

 

 

The bell rang for lunch...

 

“About damn time!” Nino mumbled just enough for Adrien to hear.

 

“Sorry you had to sit here in that Drag outfit, now you can change during lunch break and things will get back to normal.”

 

“Yeah, we do have gym class after lunch, maybe I can let out a bit of frustration”

 

“Maybe in a game of dodgeball? Adrien pondered out loud as he was fiddling with the adjustments to one of his telepathic blockers.

 

“How do you know were playing dodgeball, Adrien?” ( _Is he doing it again?)_

 

“Just heard the teachers talking about it” Adrien blurted out without thinking

 

“Uh, when was that?...we haven't left this class since we walked in this morning!”

 

“Oh, did I say I _just_ heard the teachers talking about it? I meant I heard them talking about it..uh, _yesterday?_ ” He quickly finished the adjustments to the aid

 

“Why does it feel like you're lying dude?”

 

 _(because I am) “_ I dunno, but does it really matter? Adrien glanced up at Nino as he stuck the blocker in his ear.

 

“I think it does matter, Adrien”

 

“You know, let's get to lunch while the food is still hot...I'm starving!” Adrien said as he hurried out the door leaving Nino to his task of changing out of his Drag outfit”

 

 _(this conversation isn't over Adrien)_ Nino thought as he click-clacked in the heels out of the classroom to his locker

 

“If you don't pay attention Adrien, you're going to give yourself away” Plagg uttered in Adrien's pocket

 

“Yeah, do me a favor and pinch me if you hear me slipping up again, okay?”

 

“It will be my Camembert pleasure”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's gym time and everyone is standing around waiting for the teacher to announce what the class was doing for the day.

 

“Okay class, today we're playing dodgeball and you will be split up into two teams”

 

Nino glared at Adrien and Adrien just shrugged his shoulders... Nino walked over to the teacher...

 

“Pardon me, Ma'am...I thought we were playing kickball today?” Nino wanted to see what the teacher would say

 

“I'm sorry Nino, but kickball wasn't on my agenda...in fact, nothing was, I just thought about Dodgeball a short time ago”

 

Nino gasped at hearing that but played it cool...

 

_(Adrien can either hear people's thoughts or it has something to do with those hearing aids...either way, I'm going to get my hands on one of those aid's to see for myself!)_

 

Team one - Alix, Nino, Alya, Juleka, Sabrina, Kim, and Rose

Team two - Max, Adrien, Marinette, Chloe, Mylene, Nathaniel, and Ivan

 

 

before the game began the teacher had to take an important call an excused herself momentarily. Of course, Chloe had to start ranting how no one should hit _her_ with a ball or she would tell her father to arrest them, which elicited remarks from the whole class. Alya and Nino in the forefront still angered by the morning events and Kim and Sabrina being Chloe's only reluctant protectors.

 

It started out as simple yelling back and forth between the five and morphed into the whole class attacking each other with balls

 

“Can't we all just get along?” Adrien sang out

 

Half the classmates threw their balls at Adrien and he dodged all but one that hit him in his ear causing the aid to dislodge and fly to the floor. While Adrien was distracted, Nino retrieved it and put it in his pocket in secret.

 

“Alright class, settle down” the teacher snapped as she returned to see the chaos going on

 

The class quickly recovered to their sides but the tension was only stronger between the students and now Adrien was missing one of his aids. He scanned the floor looking for his other aid while trying to desperately block out the onslaught of vengeful thoughts that surrounded his classmates.

 

_(She's sooooo going down)_

 

_(this is fucked up)_

 

_(how could they protect that spoiled brat)_

 

_(who cares if she tells her dad)_

 

_(I never met anyone so spoiled in my life)_

 

_(I'm aiming for her head)_

 

_(I'm going to aim for her stomach)_

 

_(Now I can trip or push Marinette and everyone will think it was because of the game)_

 

( _How does Adrien put up with her)_

 

_(Adrien is so nice, I wish I didn't have a massive crush on him)_

 

 

Adrien swung his head around to look at Marinette's blushing face staring at him. He smiled at her. _(wow, I didn't know Marinette liked me...I always thought she hated me)_

 

Adrien went back to scanning the floor for his aid.

 

_(He looks like he's looking for his hearing aid, I'll give it back but I want to test it out first)_

 

Adrien gave Nino a disappointed stare but said nothing. Nino pretended not to notice. Adrien couldn't just walk up to his friend and demand his blocker back, he had to keep up his facade and not oust his telepathic ability. So he opted for a different approach. He walked up to his friend and groaned...

 

“Ugh....”

 

“What's wrong, Dude?”

 

“Oh Mann, I lost one of my aid's when the ball hit me, and now the noise is hurting my ear!...I can't find it anywhere,...Have you seen it?”

 

“Uh, um...no, sorry dude, I haven't seen it, but if I do, I'll be sure to peep you out and let you know” _(damn I feel like shit for lying to my bud, I hope he'll forgive me)_

 

“Thanks, Nino... you're a real friend” _(and here I was trying to help him out of that Drag bet! I should have made him wear it the entire day!)_

 

Adrien gave him a fist bump and pat on his back as a way of throwing salt on the wound and knew he succeeded when Nino's face fell. Adrien then went back to his side of the court smugly

 

_(Oh, I'll forgive you Nino, but first, you're going down buddy!)_

 

As soon as the whistle blew, the teams took off for the balls, Chloe ran towards Marinette but Marinette wasn't paying attention...

 

_(One big push should do it!)_

 

 _(oh no you don't)_ Adrien ran to Marinette's side just as Chloe shoved her, Adrien hooked Marinette around her waist and like an acrobat, twisted his body backwards with her in his arms. Her feet left the ground in his twisting motion and he planted her feet on the other side of his body in one fluid motion and then he ran off, still in pursuit of the opposite team.

 

Marinette was awestruck and dumbfounded at what just happened but was quickly jarred back to her senses at the incoming volley which she quickly caught in her hands... Sabrina was out.

Nino and Alya ran with balls in hand after Chloe. Chloe screaming in the process. Nino threw his ball first, hitting Chloe on the left side of her face followed as second later by Alya's ball hitting her on the right side of her face. She was out... LITERALLY. The teacher had to blow her whistle to pause the game. Chloe had to be carried to the nurse to take care of what was soon to be bruising under her bright red skin.

 

In the meantime, Alix, Juleka, Sabrina, Rose, Max, Chloe, Mylene, and Nathaniel were out.

 

The teams separated into groups while the teacher was away.

 

“Hey Adrien, that was a smooth move you did with Marinette...If you didn't step in, that would have been Marinette in there with the nurse instead of Chloe”

 

All Marinette could do was blush and give a weak “Th-Thanks, A-Adrien..f-for t-that” _(Why am I always stuttering! Get it together girl! You can still function around his hotness)_

 

Adrien struggled not to giggle “Think nothing of it, We're a team, right? And we have to stick together, were going to take those balls and sock it to the other team even if they are our friends! So let's go crush them!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I don't know if I can hit Mari with a ball Nino, She's so fragile you know”

 

“Alya! They're over their planning their attack just like we are! This is a game, just a freakin game! If you don't throw a ball at our friends, I will!”

 

“He's right Alya, look at how many of us are left, we're tied, don't you want to win?” Kim scolded

 

“Fine! I'll do it!” Alya said grudgingly.

 

The teams broke away and stood on their sides of the gym giving determined snarls and funny faces at each other as they waited for the teacher to return.

 

“You're all going down” Kim shouted

 

“Age before beauty” Ivan shouted back

 

“Sorry I'm going to have to do this to you Marinette” Alya uttered

 

“Don't worry about me Alya, you should be worried about yourself” Marinette deadpanned

 

“Dude, you're going down!” Nino yelled

 

“Wanna **bet**?” Adrien shouted back

 

“Ouch, did I just hear another bet?” Alya interjected”

 

“NOO!!!” Nino screamed at his girlfriend and then rolled his eyes.

 

 

Nino had a thought and Adrien listened in as Nino ran the details through his mind at how they were going to win the game. He then ushered his remaining team in a huddle

 

“Hey guys, I have a great idea on how we're going to win this”

 

“Do tell” Kim spoke

 

“Alright, we're going to get the balls and run around them, herding them together like cattle and when they're all together, we throw our balls at them, then they're out, all at the same time”

 

“Oh boy that's good” Ivan grinned  


“I don't know Nino, but I'll play along,” Alya said as she thought of how bad his plan could go

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Adrien pulled his troop in a huddle...

 

“Okay troop, I have a plan to wrap this game up like a nice big present”

 

“Was that a pun?” Ivan questioned

 

“ _If you say so..._ Anyway..., let them have the balls and when you see them running around you, let them back us up in a circle, all together, back to back. Be sure to act like you're afraid, when they get ready to throw the ball and....”

 

* * *

 

The teacher came back...

 

“Alright class, let's continue, is everyone ready?”

 

The teacher blew the whistle and the remaining six ran toward the balls. Adrien's side didn't grab any and Nino's team herded them into a circle as planned...Everyone on Nino's side was looking very proud of themselves and took the opportunity to boast that they were dead meat, all while walking around the team trapped in the middle. Adrien's team pretended to look scared and begged for mercy to no end while Nino's team just laughed.

 

“Time to end this” Nino called out “ _You_ lost the bet this time, Adrien!”

 

Nino's team raised their balls and threw them with deadly speed and just like that, Adrien's crew jumped to attention, snapped their arms out and caught the balls... all at the same time!

 

“I believe I won again Nino because ...ALL THREE OF YOU ARE... OUT!!” Adrien yelled

 

The gym class erupted into cheers and Marinette and Ivan had the biggest grins on their faces at seeing Nino's team storm off in raging fits.

 

Marinette threw her arms around Adrien's neck in her excitement...

"I -Uh, that was awesome Adrien!" she squealed

 

As soon as his eyes met hers, she shied away after realizing what she just did

 

_(How could you be so stupid! now he's going to hate you and think you're just like Chloe! now you're never going to get a chance with him)_

"I'm sorry Adrien...I-I didn't mean to throw myself on you like that, I was just happy that...."

 

"Don't worry Mari, everyone get's excited when they win a game," he said as he winked and then kissed her on her cheek

 

_(Omg! he just kissed my cheek!...I'm never going to wash my cheek again)_

 

Adrien chuckled at her thoughts and was soon overtaken with Nino's...

 

_(I'm going to try and find out what your secret is if it's the last thing I do, bro)_

 

Adrien turned to face him from the other side of the gym and smiled while giving him a two finger salute. _(sorry Nino, I can't give away my secret but I look forward to you trying to find out what it is and while you're doing that, I'm going to be busy checking out Marinette)_

 

 

 


	6. Getting to know Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir discusses a problem he's having and Marinette is afraid to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I had to repost this chapter because I uploaded the draft by mistake...ugh!

 

 

 

“Beautiful night isn't it My Lady?”

 

“Paris is always beautiful at night Chat”

 

“We'll it's always more beautiful with you here and no Akuma's to fight off”

 

“I hope this isn't another attempt to paw your way into my heart is it Chat?

 

“Meee, pft...I'd never stoop so low My Lady” _(damn Miraculous, blocking my telepathy...I can't hear her thoughts)_

 

“You seem pretty deep in thought M'Lady, anything you care to talk about? I'm all ears...”

 

“It's nothing Kitty, I had a pretty interesting day in school today is all”

 

“What a coincidence, I had an interesting day as well, tell me what your day was like, it must have been the cat's meow to make your face light up like that”

 

“It's just...just stupid, I shouldn't even have mentioned it, forget it okay”

 

“Please, nothing could be that stupid, just tell me a little bit purr-lease”

 

“Alright, but promise you won't laugh”

 

“M'Lady, I take everything you say seriously, cat's honor!”

 

“Fine, I had a class today and I fell, luckily my crush caught me before I landed on my face”

 

“Glad to know my competition has great reflexes”

 

“I'm not as poised as the great Lady bug when I'm not wearing the mask Chaton”

 

“And I'm not free to be me when I'm not Chat Noir, so how are we any different”

 

“For once, I wish I could be as bold as Ladybug so I could just walk up to A-” beep, beep, beep...” OMG, I must have been really out of it not to hear my transformation beeping...gotta go kitty...bye”

 

Chat watched her disappear under the cover of darkness. A moment later his mind picked up on some mental chattering.

 

_(You really have to be careful in the future, that was way too close for comfort...I know I'm going to pay for that sooner or later)_

 

Chat pole vaulted to the familiar voice and landed softly beside Marinette as she walked home.

 

“Chat Noir!” you startled me”

 

“Sorry Princess, I couldn't help but notice a voice in this area so I came over to check it out since I'm on Patrol”

 

“Really?” _(I didn't hear any voices other than my own thoughts and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one walking around here)_

 

“Hmm, I guess I was wrong, but since I'm here, can I escort you home?”

 

“Aren't you still Patrolling?” _(I can handle myself, I don't need help getting home)_

 

“You look like you can handle yourself” ( he said as he squeezed the muscle of her bicep) you're pretty strong if you ask me and I know you don't need help getting home either, I was just hoping for some company because I wasn't ready to go home yet...it's kinda lonely there” _(please say yes Marinette, I know you like me...well the other me of course)_

 

“Okay Chat Noir, I guess it wouldn't hurt this time since it is pretty late”

 

“Thanks, princess” _(She'd freak out if she knew who was under this mask, she'd probably be stuttering too)_

 

“So was there something you wanted to talk about Chat Noir?”

 

“Yes,...you see there's this girl that likes me at my school and I can't get her to talk without her freaking out”

 

_(unfortunately, I have the same problem)_

 

Chat smiled to himself

 

“I believe she wants to talk to me but I might make her feel uncomfortable because she doesn't have a lot of faith in herself”

 

_(Wow, this girl sounds like my twin)_

 

“There's another girl that seems to be..uh...like a bully, every chance she gets, she tries to take advantage of her and I think it makes things worse ”

 

_(is he for real? That sounds like me and Chloe)_

 

“So what is it that you're looking for Chat...I thought you were interested in Ladybug?” _(Chat must be something special to have girls after him out of his mask)_

 

“cough!...ahem... cough!”

 

“Are you okay Chat? That cough didn't sound so good” _(don't get sick, don't get sick)_

 

“Awe, Princess...I didn't know (cough) you cared so much for this alley cat” he said through another fake cough

 

“Paris can't have Ladybug fighting on her own, doesn't she need her partner healthy?”

 

“Yes, I guess you're right, I'll take better care of myself” (cough)

 

“As I was asking, what do you need from me?” _(please don't say you need my advice, I can't even fix my own problem with Adrien and Chloe!)_

 

Chat coughed harder trying to stifle his giggles. Tears started to pool in his eyes and he was glad to see the bakery a short distance away.

 

“Sorry Princess (cough) I was just (cough) wondering what I should do about the bully? (cough)”

 

 _(Hmm)_ “What have you done already?”

 

 _(oh, she's good)_ “We'll, since I've known the bully for quite a while, I just try to ignore her if I can”

 

“And what happens if you _can't_ ignore her...then what?”

 

“I don't want to be a mean person to her, that's why I need your help”

 

“I don't know what to tell you Chat, if whatever you're doing is working so far, I say keep it up, keep doing what you're doing or put her in her place _nicely_ ”

 

“Thanks! princess, I'll keep that in mind”

 

_(He has the same problems as Adrien with Chloe...how about that)_

 

“looks like your chariot has arrived princess” Chat taking a bow

 

“Thanks, Chat, have a good evening”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Really?... fake coughing?, I'm going to have to teach you some tricks kid because you're going to have to do better than that”

 

“What else was I suppose to do Plagg, burst out laughing? She'd never forgive me for that”

 

“You've practiced having a poker face before, so what happened?”

 

“I don't know Plagg, Marinette likes me and there's something different about her that I can't put my finger on”

 

“Other than the fact that she's a girl?”

 

“Sure, she's a girl...but not like the ones I normally deal with”

 

“Are you referring to that prissy blonde, the photo-shopped models or all your adoring fans?”

 

“All of them I guess”

 

“Well kid, you're on your own, all those girls are different but there's only one Camembert cheese that means I don't have to choose”

 

“Will all your analogies surround Cheese?”

 

“Sure, if I can help it”

 

“Well, tomorrow should be interesting”

 

“How so, Adrien?”

 

“School fundraiser, the girls have a surprise booth that their unveiling”

 

“You didn't listen to her thoughts to find out what it was? Shame on you!”

 

“Plagg, I've been wearing the Blockers the whole time with the exception of Nino snagging one of them...my back up scrambles their thoughts so I'm forced to hear incoherent things”

 

“Maybe you shouldn't wear them tomorrow”

 

“Why not?, there's going to be a lot of stuff happening tomorrow”

 

“All the more reason to leave them home, maybe you'll even stop some poor sap from getting akumatized if you know they're upset”

 

“I never thought about that before! Plagg you're a genius”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alya didn't tell you what it was?”

 

“No Dude, all she said was 'don't get mad' and bring a lot of money”

 

“We'll that sounds pretty cryptic”

 

“Oh, here they come, do that thing that you did to me!”

 

“What thing Nino?”

 

“You know that thing with the bet...how you could figure what was on my mind” _(I bet he could do it)_

 

Plagg pinched Adrien...

 

“Ouch!”

 

Adrien gave Plagg a gentle pat of his shirt pocket

 

“What happened dude?”

 

“Uh, nothing Nino...Had a cramp in my leg”

 

“Well, see if you can find out what they're doing at the fundraiser”

 

“I'll try but I make no guarantees”

 

* * *

 

 

_(This is going to be soo great, a kissing booth, all the boys are going to go crazy!)_

 

_(Alya comes up with the craziest ideas, I'm not happy about this because I only want to kiss Adrien...my very first real kiss with him... hmm)_

 

_(I have to admit, I hate those two ogres, but it'll give me a chance to kiss my Adrikkans!)_

 

 

_(A kissing booth huh, Marinette's first real kiss? This is very special, I hope I can live up to her expectations, Chloe wants to kiss me too? Ain't gonna happen)_

 

“Did you find out anything yet dude?”

 

“Sorry Nino, I got nothing”

 

“So class, we have a basketball booth with Nino, Max and Ivan...a kissing booth with Alya, Chloe, and Marinette and a baked goods booth with Myleen, Juleka and Sabrina.” the teacher said as she passed out the assignments...

“After the fundraiser, everyone will do a report on the pro's and con's of each booth and what they learned from them and the success and failure based on the amount of money gained or lost...you may begin” the teacher finalized.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you freakin kidding me Alya! A kissing booth! I don't want some dude kissing on my girlfriend!”

 

“Nino, it's for a class assignment and a good cause”

 

“Let somebody else do it!”

 

“What are you afraid of? That I might like it?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Don't worry babe, you have nothing to worry about”

 

Nino stormed off in a rage

 

_(I guess that's my cue, Plagg was right)_

 

“Wait up Nino!” Adrien yelled as he ran after Nino

 

Adrien knew the black butterfly had to be on its way.

 

“Go away Mann, I don't feel like talking!”

 

“You don't have to talk, but I need you to listen!”

 

“I'm listening” Nino cocked an eye

 

“I need you to calm down because you might get akumatized again...you're highly upset and you can easily fix this if _you_ give Alya all the kisses.”

 

“I don't understand?”

 

“That booth has what 30 tickets?”

 

“Yeah, I think so”

 

“We'll go buy the ones that Alya has reserved for herself so no one is able to buy her tickets”

 

“That's a great Idea Adrien”

 

“I hope you feel better because here comes that black butterfly!”

 

The two boys took off running toward the kissing booth and Nino paid Alya for all her tickets. Adrien and Marinette stared at the black butterfly as it weaved in and out heading for Nino...knowing it was too late to transform.

 

“Kiss her Bro!” Adrien yelled

 

Nino saw the black butterfly almost upon him and he took Alya in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give her.

Suddenly, the black butterfly fell to the ground and died

 

“Good job Nino!” _(Damn that was close)_

 

 _(Did they just do what I think they did?)_ Marinette staring in awe at the dead butterfly

 

Adrien turned to face Marinette with a smile

 

“Adrikkans, I know you're here to buy all of my tickets too”

 

Adrien cringes and Marinette begins to look sad

 

 _(Spoiled brat's at it again)_ Marinette rolls her eyes and turns her back to them _(I wish, for just once, she got what she deserved)_

 

“Sure Chloe, I'll buy all your tickets and Marinette, I'll buy all of yours too”

 

“What! Surely you can't be joking! You can't buy all of _her_ tickets...everyone should be able to get a ticket to kiss _her_!”

 

“Does that mean I can't buy all of _your_ ticket's too?”

 

“Well, I am the exception to the rule!” she said as she batted her eyes”

 

“Okay, I'll still buy all the tickets from the both of you if you'll be fair about it”

 

“But Adrikkans”

 

“Fine, only one from _you_ then!”

 

“Wha...”

 

Adrien kissed her on her cheek and it was over before Chloe realized it.

 

“THATS NOT FAIR!” Chloe yelled as she stormed off

 

Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette burst out laughing seeing Chloe throw a temper tantrum.

 

Smooth move Adrien, that was priceless...if I knew that was going to happen I would have filmed it for the lady blog.

 

Yea dude, way to put her in her place, How about we pass her tickets out around the school to random people?” Nino said jokingly as he patted him on his back

 

 

“Nah, we'd never hear the end of that one if we did”

 

 

Thanks Adrien, but you didn't have to buy all my tickets _(serves her right the spoiled brat!...I'm so glad you did though, OMG, I get to kiss him! My first real kiss with Adrien! What am I going to do! Please don't faint! Did I brush my teeth? Yea I brushed my teeth! I'm feeling hot and sweaty and....)_

 

“Would you like some water Marinette? You look a little flushed, are you feeling okay? Maybe a bit hot and sweaty?” Adrien said as he used his best poker face

 

“Yea, I could use... s-some water”

 

“Sure thing, I'll be right back, we have plenty of time for the 10 kisses that I purchased.” he said with a wink as he departed for her water

 

 _(I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT HE BROUGHT **10 TICKETS** ) _Marinette stood stock still like a deer caught in headlights

 

“Earth to Marinette...are you in there?” Alya said as she waved a hand in front of Marinette's face.

 

“I believe he broke her” Nino laughed

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Adrien, you know you just destroyed the poor girl”

 

“I didn't mean to Plagg...I was just giving her what she wanted and I knew how much it meant to her”

 

“How about meee! You know how much Camembert means to me and you still hold out”

 

“She wanted her first kiss with me, you want Camembert all the time!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien came back with the bottled water and placed it into her shaky hands

 

“Are you alright Marinette?”

 

Marinette gulped the water until the bottle was empty at the shock of the three friends standing next to her.

 

“Excuse me, I'd like to purchase a ticket from Marinette”

 

“Sorry Nathaniel, Marinette's tickets are all gone, but we still have some for Chloe”

 

“Uh, why would I ever want to kiss Chloe! She made fun of me and my artwork! She's nothing but a horrible monster!” Nathaniel yelled as he walked away

 

“Might as well put a sold out sign on the booth if that's any indication of what to expect from the rest of the guys!” Alya said as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Come on Alya, let's give the two some privacy”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien took the empty bottle from her hands and placed it in the trash next to the booth. He pulled Marinette up out of her chair and made her stand in front of him

 

_(is this really happening? Is he about to kiss me? I think I'm going to die)_

 

“Can I kiss you now?” _(Please get a hold of yourself Marinette)_

 

“Uh, No!..I mean maybe...YES!..yes.. please”

 

Adrien placed his hand and arm around her back to prevent her from moving away or fainting. He placed the other hand to cradle her neck and brought her into his kiss. Neither expected to melt into each other but that's exactly what they did. The kiss that was suppose to be a peck on the lips, morphed into a french kiss full of exploring tongues and urgent want. That simple peck on the lips that was suppose to last 3 seconds lasted a full minute and only ended with a cup of water poured over their heads by Chloe.

 

“Chloe, what the hell!” Adrien scolded

 

“You gave me a peck on the cheek and you're over here in a full blown make-out session with _HER!_

 

“I gave you a chance and you blew it so it's your loss!”

 

“But Adrikkans, we're meant for each other!”

 

“Stop calling me that! My name is Adrien, not Adrikkans, if that's too hard then call me Mr. Agreste and we're definitely not meant for each other!”

 

“Well, I never!”

 

“I know Chloe, that's your problem...Come on Marinette, let's go find something to dry off with and continue where we left off!”

 

Marinette was too far gone in her bliss and shock from the cold wetness to understand what was being said between the two blondes and later being dragged away by her crush. She knew it had to be bad by the death glare Chloe was giving her.

 

_(This is far from over Marinette! I'm coming for you!)_

 

 _(And I'll always be waiting to stop you, Chloe!)_ Adrien deadpanned as he continued on his trek to the bathrooms with Marinette in tow.

 


	7. I can't hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien fights off an Akuma to save Marinette

 

 

 

 

(Poor jealous heart, I grant you, Siren... the power of sound to take revenge and win back the love of your life in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous)

  
  


“I accept Hawkmoth!” You shall be mine Adrikkans!”

  
  


“Adrien!...Hawkmoth released another butterfly! I can sense it”

  
  


“I should have known Plagg...I believe it's Chloe! I heard her mental rants and suddenly I heard nothing at all! She must be akumatized and under the power of Hawk moths miraculous which is why I can't hear her thoughts anymore!”

  
  


“What are you going to do? We still need ladybug to cleanse the Akuma”

  
  


“I'm going to make sure Mari is okay and then I'll transform and fight until Ladybug shows up”

  
  


“If Chloe is akumatized because of you and Marinette, aren't you risking being seen?”

  
  


“Yes, I am...that's why I have to make sure she's okay”

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


“Tikki, can you believe it!...I got my first real kiss with Adrien and it was wonderful”

  
  


“You do look awfully happy Marinette”

  
  


“He's such a great kisser too...”

  
  


“Marinette...”

  
  


“And his lips are so soft...”

  
  


“Marinette!...”

  
  


“And he held me so tight...”

  
  


“MARINETTE!!”....”

  
  


“I think I'm in a fantasy world...”

  
  


“ **DOES YOUR FANTASY WORLD HAVE AKUMA'S IN IT!!!!”**

  
  


“What did you say Tikki?”

  
  


“There's an Akuma on its way!”

  
  


“I better check to see if Adrien is safe!”

  
  


Marinette ran out of the Bathroom and collided with Adrien as he was also running to check on her. They both fell on the ground.

  
  


“There you are!” Siren shouted

  
  


“Time to take my revenge and take back what belongs to me!”

  
  


“ _AAHHH!!”_ Siren used her scream to hurt Marinette with it but Marinette rolled out of the way. At the same time, Adrien jumped at her and held her down to give Marinette time to get away.

“Run Marinette! I'll hold her off until you get away” Adrien yelled

  
  


“Is my Adrikkans still taking up for that Ogre when he belongs to me?!”

  
  


“I belong to no one Chloe! Least of all...you!”

  
  


“My name is Siren now and how dare you say that to me! We grew up together! We're practically...”

  
  


“Related?..sister and brother?...best friends?, or should I say... **_were_** best friends!” Adrien cut in

  
  


“Nooo!...If I can have you, then no one will!”

  
  


“ _AAAAAAHHHHHH!”_ Siren screamed and the deafening sound through Adrien into one of the fundraiser booths. All of the students had long ran for cover when the first screams of the flying girl made her presence. Siren snickered as she watched Adrien squirming on the ground clutching his ears…

 

“Any last words _BROTHER_?!”

 

“He may not...but _I_ sure do!” Ladybug said with a smile on her face

  
  


Siren turned to face Ladybug and Adrien took the chance to scurry away to transform.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“PLAGG MY EARS! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!”

  
  


Plagg tried to talk to Adrien but all he could hear was ringing...

  
  


“WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!” Adrien said loudly

  
  


Plagg pointed to the ring...

  
  


“Plagg, Claws out!”

  
  


After the transformation was done...

  
  


“Can you hear me now Adrien?”

  
  


“Yes,...am I okay? That noise really hurt my ears”

  
  


“Right now, you can hear me because I'm a part of you while you're transformed, the sound she made only hurt your natural hearing temporarily and not your telepathic ability”

  
  


“Oh, that's a relief”

  
  


“You can't take a direct hit like that again or you'll lose your natural hearing for good!”

  
  


“How do I protect my cat ears and my human ears Plagg? I need to get back out there to help Ladybug”

  
  


“I already took care of that!...I adjusted the transformation to pad your natural ears _and_ cat ears so you're good to go, but be careful, the vibration coming from her scream can still hurt ”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Back to the fight...

  
  


“I'd say I'm fond of sound...but you're just full of noise!” Ladybug scolded

  
  


“And I'd say I'm fond of little bugs...but not when they're a nuisance! Give me your miraculous or I'll destroy your ability to hear!”

  
  


“I'm afraid I can't do that Siren!”

  
  


“Why is that Ladybug!”

  
  


“Because... her and I are a team and you can't break up a team...isn't that right My lady?”

  
  


“Nice Timing Chat”

  
  


“Thanks for showing up alley cat! You can hand me your miraculous too”

  
  


“I uh...don't think that's going to happen loud mouth!”

  
  


“ _AAAAHHHHH!!!!”_ Siren screamed at Chat and he was thrown up against the wall.

  
  


“Shit!...that does hurt” He groaned

  
  


Lady bug swung on her yo-yo and kicked Siren into the basketball booth

  
  


“How dare you! Don't you know who I am!”

  
  


“Unfortunately!” Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes

  
  


“ _ **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”**_ She screamed at a pitch higher at ladybug and ladybug jumped out of the way and the sound crumbled all the glass in the front of the building.

  
  


“You can't get away from me stupid bug!”

  
  


“Lucky charm!” she yelled

  
  


out of nowhere, a gag ball fell into her hands

  
  


“Well, this is Kinda kinky!”

  
  


Chat jumped back into the action, distracting Siren while Ladybug formulated a plan. Chat jabbed Siren in her stomach with his baton and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. Ladybug gave him hand signals and then he called out...

 

“Cataclysm”

 

Touching the destructive force to the ground, the ground opened up and Siren fell into the hole.

“ _ **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”**_ Siren screamed... and the ground vibrated the dirt around her spilling into the hole she was already in...trapping her there, all the way up to her biceps.

  
  


“ _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”**_ Siren screamed louder to crumble herself to freedom and Ladybug walked up behind her and put the gag into her mouth, shutting her up. Ladybug pulled the kissing booth ticket from her shirt pocket and tore it in half...

  
  


The black butterfly flew out and she caught it with her yo-yo and cleanse the evil doer...

“By-by little butterfly” she yelled

A miraculous cure later, Chloe's back to normal and still pouting that she didn't get a kiss from Adrien.

  
  


“ _BEEP...beep”_

“Well Chat, I guess that's my cue,... patrol tonight?”

“I like the _**sound**_ of that My lady”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Marinette, are you okay?”

  
  


“Me? Y-you fought that...that person so I could get away...I d-don't know what to say,...t-thank you Adrien” _(please kiss me again)_

  
  


“Don't mention it, I couldn't just watch her hurt you” Adrien stared at her for a moment and looked into her eyes _(wow, she wants me to kiss her again)_

  
  


_(I feel like melting when he stares at me like that)_

  
  


Adrien smiled at her

  
  


_(such a handsome smile, am I blushing? I feel hot, I think I'm blushing, this is so embarrassing)_

  
  


“Can I use my second ticket now Marinette?”

 

_“_ I-I'd like that very much A-Adrien” _(yes,yes,yes,yes)_  


  
  


_(she sure is eager)_ Adrien walked up to Marinette and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into their second kiss.

 

_(I wish your hand could trail from my neck down to my waist slowly)_

  
  


Adrien placed his hand to her cheek, dragged it lightly to the nape of her neck and slowly let his hand trail down the middle of her back stopping at her waist all while still kissing her.

 

_(am I in heaven? Dare I say squeeze my ass?)_

  
  


_(Don't do it, Adrien! Don't do it... Ugh! I'm going to do it!)_

Adrien went for it and dropped his hand lower and caressed her ass cheek before giving it a firm squeeze

  
  


_(Oh Shit, this is such a turn on, I don't want him to stop! But we're in public! Please don't stop! Wait, is he getting an erection?)_

  
  


Adrien abruptly pulled away red faced.

 

“I'm so sorry Marinette, I don't know what got into me, I didn't mean to do that!”

  
  


_(Please don't apologize, I want you to do that again)_ I-It's okay, you're okay, I'm okay... _(If I don't Shut up already!)_

  
  


Marinette was equally red-faced and the awkwardness only ended when Nino and Alya called out their names in search for them.

  
  


“I guess we better go and let them know were safe” Adrien suggested _(I didn't know Mari was so hot for me)_

  
  


“G-Good idea” Marinette replied _(this is the best day ever!...I can't wait to tell Alya that I kissed my crush two times!)_

  
  


Adrien turned his head and coughed _(This is_ _interesting)_

  
  


 

 


	8. The Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to get ahold of the fantasies

 

 

 

 

“You're here early My Lady”

 

“Well, from the looks of it, you're early to kitty”

 

“Aaand your reason for being early is...?” Chat questioned

 

“Had a rough day with that akumatized girl” she's always the cause behind people getting akumatized”

 

“Chloe right?”

 

“Yeah, Chloe...Miss goody mean shoes”

 

“I know what you mean, she's pretty obsessed with that model kid” _(Meaning me of course)_

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“I uh, _heard_ it through the grapevine...she talks a lot, _(OMG! her mental rantings drives me crazy)_ not many people like her it seems”

 

“Does that mean you go to her school?”

 

“I have friends that go to her school and all they do is complain _(jeez oh man, the whole class complains)_ or just need an _ear_ to vent to, I guess they like to vent to me” _(even if they don't know it)_

 

 

“But enough about the source of our Akuma grief, how's your boy toy doing?” _(tell me something terrible)_

 

“Hmm? Chat, are you still jealous?”

 

“Pa leaase, I'm told I'm a fine cat under the mask!”

 

“Well Chat, he's more than I could ever hope for” Ladybug sighed looking dreaming eyed

 

“That's before you met me of course” Chat winked _(great! That look on her face just ruined my evening!)_

 

“Just so you know, I kissed him today”

 

 _(I really didn't wanna hear that)_ “Oh, now you're throwing your lips on this stupid guy!” Chat spat. _(why am I so mad? I kissed a beautiful girl today that even has the hots for me!)_

 

“You _**are**_ jealous! I'm sorry Chat, how about we just drop it and start patrolling, I don't want my personal life coming between us or our duties to protect Paris”

 

“Sorry M'lady, you're right, I do get a little possessive of my partner”

 

“It's alright kitty, let's just get going”

 

“Right behind you”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tikki, wasn't it great to have an Akuma-free night patrolling?”

 

“We'll Hawkmoth did unleash one earlier this morning Marinette”

 

“Please, don't remind me...it ruined my time with Adrien”

 

“But you still got the chance to kiss him right?

 

“Yes, and can you believe he still has 8 more tickets!”

 

“I'm so happy for you, Marinette”

 

 

'Tap...tap...tap'

 

“Hide Tikki!, Chat's on the balcony”

 

“What are you doing here Chat?”

 

“Princess, are you not happy to see me?”

 

“Well, sure I am, come on in...it's just late is all, something you want to talk about? Are you hurt or something?”

 

Chat stepped down into Marinette's room and looked at her for a moment.

 

“What's bothering you Chat? And how's the shy girl you've been worried about? Any progress?”

 

He began to walk around Marinette's room and noticed...

 

( _OMG, She has my face all over her walls?)_

 

“As a matter of fact, yes...apparently, she's got a crush on me and that's why she's shy”

 

“Really Chat?...did she tell you that? Or did something give her away?” _(maybe this bit of information can help me with my problem with Adrien)_

 

Chat turned to face Marinette and gave her a smile _(I hope I can help you, princess)_

 

 _(How can I say this without saying too much?)_ “She didn't exactly _tell_ me... although I wish she would and I can't say if anything _gave_ her away either because her body language can give off some conflicting actions”

 

“Conflicting? I don't understand...”

 

 _(Ugh, what other way can I say this? Think Agreste...Think!)_ The only way I can explain it is like being on a stage for the first time in front of a huge audience...you know you prepared a hundred times for the play but when the curtain rose up high above your head, you ran away as soon as you saw that every eye was on you”

 

 _(That's exactly how I feel)_ “And what did you mean when you said she _**didn't exactly tell you** _ **?** ”

 

“I _overheard_ her talking”

 

“You overhea....”

 

“What about you princess?...can you give me any advice? Should I wait for her to make a move on me or should I make a move on her?”

 

“Wha...?”

 

Chat walked up to Marinette and stood dangerously close in front of her. So close that when he looked down into her eyes he could see her pupils react.

 

_(I never realized Chat had such gorgeous green eyes, they look almost as green as Adr...)_

 

Chat quickly turned his head and walked away from her.

 

“What should I do princess?” he asked with his back turned to her _(what the hell!, am I trying to reveal my identity to a civilian?)_

 

“I-I don't know what to tell you Chat...if she's as shy as you say she is, you'll be waiting a long time for her to make a move”

 

 _( figured as much)_ “should I make a move on her then?”

 

_(I would love for Adrien to make a move on me provided I don't faint in the process)_

 

_(Hold it together man, remember your training! Put on your best poker face and hold in that giggle!)_

 

“I'm sorry Chat, girls are not made from the same mold, take for instance Chloe Borg...she'd love to have a certain boy all over her and wouldn't think twice about it! but, another girl may not know how to deal with such advances and it would make things worse”

 

“You have such wise words, Princess, I guess I'll just have to wait to see how things unfold” _(why are girls so difficult?)_

 

“I wish I could have been more helpful Chat” _(why do I feel like I'm talking about myself? Duh, it's because I am)_

 

“You've been more than helpful Princess, thank you, I've gotta go home now to get my cat nap”

 

“I guess I'll see you around then Chat”

 

* * *

 

 

“What should I do Plagg? I know I love ladybug but she loves someone else, Marinette is in love with Adrien and doesn't seem at all fazed with Chat! Ugh, this is such a problem!”

 

“My only problem is cheese, mainly a lack there of... if you know what I mean.” the kwami said as he held out his paw.

 

“Help yourself buddy” Adrien cracked open a new wheel of cheese and handed Plagg a generous portion

 

“If I was in your shoes, I would just listen to the girls thoughts and go from there, at least you won't make a mistake”

 

“What about the telepathic blocker's...should I stop wearing them?”

 

“from what I've noticed, you've done a lot better without them...you've even been able to stop the blonde brat a few times, just wear them when you need them”

 

“You know Plagg, I believe you're right, that's exactly what I'm going to do”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello Adrikkans, I mean Adrien...I'm really sorry about yesterday, if fact, I don't even remember most of it. Can we start over? Pleaasssseee...” Chloe asked as she threw her body onto Adrien dramatically, pouting her lips close to his as he tries to push her off of him.

 

“Chloe! You need to stay out of my personal space!” he growled finally breaking free from her clinging.

 

“If you behave, I'll consider starting over as friends! But right now, consider this a probationary period”

 

“Fine!...probationary period it is” Chloe winked as she walked off _( The mayor's daughter will never stoop so low as a commoner to be on some stupid probationary thingy! I'm much better than that!)_

 

_(Why do I even try with her, she's never going to change!)_

 

“Dude! I found your hearing aid thing” Nino yelled as he ran up to Adrien _(damn thing didn't even do anything but make a static sound)_

 

“Wow Nino, where did you find it? _(a static sound?, that means you must have broken it)_

 

“It was swept into the corner in the gym, the janitor probably you know” _(this isn't how I rehearse this!)_

“Thanks bro, I'm glad you found it” _(that's a really poor excuse, Nino)_

 

“Hey girls, how's it going?” Nino questioned Alya and Marinette as they came into the classroom.

 

“Hey Nino, you have to check out my latest footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir on patrol last night, looks like the two were in a pretty heated argument”

 

Really Alya? Adrien questioned as he glanced at the footage _(I wouldn't say we were arguing)_

 

_( He looks into my soul with those emerald green eyes and I want to hold on for dear life as I fall into their abyss)_

 

Adrien's head snaps back to look over at Marinette. _(is she having a ...fantasy?)_

 

_(Oh no, he's looking at me, look down, look away, don't let him know you've been staring at the back of his head!)_

 

“Hi, Mari” Adrien waved _(Do I want to listen in on it?)_

 

“H-Hi Adrien, it's a...nice day, isn't it?” _(always a nice day when I see you)_

 

“Yes it is Mari, quite beautiful...and I forgot to ask, is there a time frame to use the rest of those uh... tickets?”

 

“NO!”, Alya jumped in before Marinette could screw it up “there's no time limit Adrien, you bought them so you can use them whenever you want to!”

 

Adrien glanced over to Marinette for confirmation...

 

“Wha... whatt sh-she s-said” was Marinette's only strangled reply as she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Great, thank you, I didn't want to feel like I had to rush, I like taking my time”

 

_(Uh oh, she's turning red, I hope that wasn't too much for her)_

 

_BANG!_

 

_(yup, too much)_

 

“Girl, what happened? Are you lightheaded or something? Why'd you hit your head on the desk?” Alya jumped to Marinette's side to help her

 

“I guess, I guess I dozed off for a second?” Marinette lied _(How embarrassing!)_

 

In all honesty, she was having a really difficult time keeping herself composed around the boy

 

 _(poker face Agreste!)_ “Maybe you should try to go to sleep earlier Mari, it might help”

 

“Yeah,...I'll definitely keep that in mind” _(good, I didn't stutter that time)_

 

Chloe sat in her seat, pouting at the exchange of the two...

_(There's got to be a way to get rid of that Ogre! Maybe I'll hire some thugs!)_

 

Adrien flinched as if burned with hot coals, the anger that burst inside him was only subdued by a hard pinch from Plagg. Adrien gritted his teeth through the pain, got up and walked out of the classroom.

 

“What was that for Plagg!...that hurt!”

 

“I did that so you wouldn't get akumatized!..the temperature in your shirt pocket really heated up so I knew you were angry at somebody”

 

“It's Chloe!...she's thinking about hiring thugs to hurt Marinette!”

 

“Looks like your going to have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer”

 

“Isn't there some other way? I don't want to spend any more time around Chloe than I have to!”

 

“You don't have to get close to her to know what she's thinking... _remember?”_

 

“Oh, yeah... right, let's get back to class”

 

* * *

 

_(He trailed his hand up and down my back and I beckoned him to go lower and lower until his hand found my ass. I leaned into him to let him know it pleased me and he smiled seductively at me. The heat began to grow between my legs and I wondered how long I'd last looking into Adrien's eyes...those beautiful green emeralds that glistened like diamonds. I kiss his lips, they're so soft and taste so minty, it's like a cool breeze on my tongue. When he kisses me back, it's so deep that it's like a cup of fresh water to my dying thirst...I can't get enough of it. his hand traces back up and finds it's way under my shirt, he's cupping my breast...I yell for him to play with my nipple! squeeze it! roll it between your soft fingers and make me moan in pleasure!  Ooh, he's picking me up and carrying me to his bed and I'm itching to fill his fullness on top of me, inside of me, pounding me hard until...)_

 

**CRASH!!!**

 

“Dude what happen!” Nino yelled as he ran to Adrien's side

 

Adrien was on the floor red-faced, mouth agape, staring at Marinette who was moments before daydreaming with a content look on her face.

 

Marinette snapped out of her fantasy at the crashing sound and saw Adrien staring at her. She immediately turned her head away and blushed crimson.

 

“I wasn't watching where I was going and I walked into that chair, my mistake” Adrien confessed

 

He was too shocked and sucked into Marinette's fantasy and it was turning him on, but he couldn't reveal _that_ to anyone.

 

_(Damn, just when she was getting to the good part, I had to trip over that chair!)_

 

The class went agonizingly long. Marinette was jumping in and out of fantasizing sexual situations and classwork. It was killing him. His concentration went into the trash and his boner pained him as he sat uncomfortably in his seat. This was one time, he wished he had his telepathic blockers.

 

Class time was over and he waited for everyone to leave the classroom to go home. Right before Marinette got up to leave he stopped her.

 

“Marinette, can I speak to you for a moment...alone?”

 

 

 

 


	9. Your BodyGuard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hires A thug, Adrien steps in

 

 

 

“Sure, Adrien...you can speak to me, what do you want to talk about?” _(I think I'm going to be sick, I think I'm going to die, Adrien wants to talk to me...alone?)_

 

 “I wanted to know if I could give you a ride home or walk you home since you live close to school” _(Get a grip Marinette, I don't bite)_

 

“Uh, why? I'm mean that's really nice of you but there's really no need for you to go out of your way”

 

“It's Chloe, I believe she wants to really hurt you”

 

“Chloe wants to hurt me?”

 

“Yeah, she's already tried multiple times to trip you **_and_** she was akumatized, her views of you being around me aren't at all sterile”

 

“I didn't know she tried to trip me...when was that?”

 

“Once in gym, two or three times in class, but don't worry, I stopped her each time...the problem is that I believe she'll get _professional_ help next time”

 

 “What do you think I should do, Adrien?” _(I will not be bullied by that spoiled brat!)_

 

“Let me hang by your side, at least until things calm down with her, that way she doesn't try anything”  _(that's good Marinette, don't let her bully you, I know you're stronger than that)_

 

“Thank you, Adrien...if it's not an inconvenience, I'd like that very much. _(Thanks Chloe, your stupidity just pushed my crush closer to me... yay)_  


 

Adrien stared at her for a moment and walked up to Marinette. She backed away but he kept walking toward her.

 

“Uh, what's happening, why is he...”

 

Adrien pushed her back until she was up against the wall and he lowered his head down and took her lips into a kiss. She squeaked for a second and then moaned when his hand trailed up and down her back. Rubbing small circles and then he lowered his hand to her ass and squeezed it. She leaned into him and he broke the kiss to look into her blue eyes, making sure he was following her fantasy to the letter. Adrien smiled seductively at her and her face turned red. He leaned in to kiss her again and her legs nearly gave out. His other hand disappeared underneath her shirt and found it's way up to her breast where he cupped it and squeezed it a few times before lifting up the bra to play with her nipple.

 

_(Oh, shit...just like my fantasy!...keep going, please , please don't stop, I'm getting so wet)_

 

Listening to her thoughts beckoning him on, he found her nipple and rolled it between his fingertips before pulling on it gently. She moaned under the kiss and he pulled her into him harder.

 

_(Her fantasy is killing me!...I need to stop myself or I'll take her here in this classroom!)_

 

Adrien pulled away abruptly when his mind picked up on the mental chattering of the janitor headed their way.

 

“Janitor's coming, Marinette...I'd better walk you home now” _(What a save, thank you! janitor)_

 

“H-how do you know that?” _(buzz kill!)_

 

_(This school has too many keys, a janitor should just have one master key for all the doors!)_

 

“(Cough) Ahem, I uh heard the rattling of a bunch of keys a second ago”

 

“But I didn't hear any ke...”

 

Just then, a key was entering the lock to the door and the two quickly grabbed their belongings and headed out as the janitor walked in.

 

“Kids, always popping up where you least expect them!” he says as he watched the two scurry past him

 

The walk to Marinette's house was a quiet one, Adrien waited until he heard Marinette's thoughts before he said anything. He needed to find out if his actions were appropriate or not. The last thing he wanted to do was step over boundaries.

 

_(I'm officially in heaven right now)_

 

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief

 

“I guess that kiss means that I have 7 tickets left?”

 

“Hmm?...Oh, I guess so...YES!”

 

_(That looks like the blue-black haired girl walking with the blonde boy, looks like today's not her day...guess I'll be back tomorrow!)_

 

_(Are you kidding me! Does Chloe have thugs on speed dial?!)_ Adrien looked over his shoulder to see a large man peering out at them from behind a large tree.

 

_(I'll just look down at the ground and pretend I'm looking at a bug!)_

 

“Wait right here Marinette, I believe I see an old _friend_ of mine!”

 

Adrien sprinted to the big man and stopped right in front of him...

 

“Do you really want to pretend you're looking at a bug? Adrien questioned

 

“What are you talking about kid!”

 

“I know Chloe hired you to hurt my friend, how much is she paying you?”

 

“Money?! I'm not...” _(I'm getting $2000.00 to hurt that girl)_

 

“Is $2000.00 enough to go to jail for?”

 

“What! How do you...” _(did Chloe set me up?!...that bitch!)_

 

“No, Chloe didn't set you up! But I do agree that she is a real bitch”

 

“Wait a minute! How are you doing that!” _(this boy is freaking me out!)_

 

“Doing what exactly? How am I freaking you out?”

 

“Stop doing that!” _(he's going to find out that I'm wanted for grand theft at the Lovier ct.)_

 

“That was you?! You're the Lovier ct. bandit?! That was all over the news! Oh boy,...The police are going to have a field day when they pick you up for grand theft...hold on a second while I pull out my phone!”

 

“Look kid, what do you want, I'll do anything, just stop doing that! Put your phone away!”

 

“Fine, leave my friend alone and go back to Chloe and tell her you're officially retired!”

 

“Okay, okay...done!”

 

The thug ran off, stumbling over things, trying to get away from Adrien. Adrien only laughed as he went back to Marinette's side.

 

“Is everything okay with your friend? Marinette questioned because the big man turned pale during Adrien's conversation with him and then scurried away like he saw a ghost.

 

“Everything is fine now...just peachy”

 

_(Something wasn't right with that man, he didn't look like Adrien's class of people and much older)._

 

“Adrien, will you be honest with me?”

 

“Of course Mari”

 

“Was He one of Chloe's thugs?”

 

Adrien stopped in his tracks which made Marinette visually shaken...he turned to face her.

 

“It doesn't matter now, he's not going to mess with you anymore because I'm your bodyguard”

 

“What did you say to him to get him to back off?”

 

“I just told him something that he didn't want to hear”

 

“And what was that?” _(I know you're holding a secret)_

 

_(Hmm, yea...my secret)_ “I told him I saw him on the news and I was going to call the police if he didn't leave you alone”

 

“Oh, well... that makes me happy” _(at least I don't have to bother Tikki to change and kick that thugs ass myself)_

 

“What?!” Adrien was pretty baffled at her thoughts _(who's Tikki?...does Tikki go to our school?)_

 

“Huh?” Marinette looked at him confused

 

“Did you just say ...something?”

 

“I said, Oh, well... that makes me happy” she repeated

 

“Oh, okaaayy...well let's get you home before the gorilla sends out a search party for me”

 

“Thanks for walking me home Adrien, that was really very kind of you” _(it would be great if he would finish my fantasy...but I know he has to get home)_

 

_(Fuck, this girl is going to make me get hard again!)_ “Your welcome Marinette, I'm going to give you my number, if you need anything or want a ride to school, just give me a call, okay?”

 

Marinette's stared...

 

“Marinette?”

 

“...”

 

“Mar..in...nette...??”

 

“...”

 

“MARINETTE??!!”

 

“...”

 

“ _ **MARINETTE!!!!...”**_ (Slap)

 

“Ow!...that hurt!”

 

“You scared me, you zoned out when I tried to give you my phone number!”

 

“Oh, s-sorry a-about that, I guess I'm still upset about that thug?”  _ (OMG, did my brain just shut off because he was giving me his phone number? Alya would never let me hear the end of that!) _

 

_(No, did she really have a brain fart over my phone number! This girl is amazing)_ You sure your okay, I'm pretty certain that thug isn't coming back.

 

“I'm fine, I'm good, don't worry because I'm home ha ha ha, see? All good” _(get a grip girl)_

 

_(leave now Agreste before she has a seizure)_ “I'll see you tomorrow Mari, my ride found me”

 

Marinette waved goodbye as Adrien disappeared into the limo...

 

 

Adrien shut the privacy window so he could speak to Plagg...

 

“I think I'll go visit her after patrol tonight” 

 

“Do you really think that's a good idea?

 

“Plagg, I just want to make sure she's okay”

 

“She's never going to be okay around you!”

 

“I'm talking about Chloe's hired help Plagg”

 

“That Blonde girl really has balls doesn't she?”

 

“Do you think Chat Noir should pay Chloe a visit?

 

“Nah, she idolizes Ladybug more than Chat Noir, so it would be a waste of Camembert”

 

“Then maybe I'll ask Ladybug to talk to her”

 

“Good luck with that, have you ever seen the look on Ladybugs face at the mere mention of Chloe's name? Ha ha hee he...I didn't think Ladybugs face could get redder than her suit!”

 

“So no ladybug then?..”

 

“You did a great job with that thug today, I say you handle it on your own”

 

“I trust your advice Plagg...but I hope this doesn't go sideways” 

 

At the mansion...

 

 

“Adrien, your father would like to see you”

 

“Is everything alright Nathalie?

 

“I'm not privy to family matters Adrien, he requested your presence as soon as you arrived from school”

 

_(This doesn't sound good)_ Adrien looked around...

 

“He's in his office, you should go there at once, he doesn't like to be kept waiting” _(such a demanding parent! I'd hate to be his kid)_

 

_(At least someone shares my pain)_ “Thank you Nathalie” Adrien smiled as he took a deep breath and headed to his father's office

 

“Yes father, Nathalie said you wanted to see me?”

 

“Sit down Adrien” the cold man spoke, never lifting his head from his paperwork

 

“It has come to my attention that the mayor's daughter is telling people that you are having a _**fling**_ with Marinette Dupain- Cheng?”

 

“No father, I'm not having a fling...Chloe doesn't like me having friends so she's constantly trying to hurt Marinette”

 

“And how do you fit in all of this?”

 

“I don't understand the question?”

 

Gabriel rose from his seat and turned his back to his son, holding one of his arms behind his back and using his free hand to search his bookcase.

 

“My question is, why are _**you**_ in the middle of two girls!”

 

“Father, Chloe throws herself at me and no matter how many times I tell her to stop, she say's she'll stop but her mind says other things”

 

Mr. Agreste turned to face his son with such speed that he would have sworn he was The Flash.

“HER MIND!...ARE YOU LISTENING TO PEOPLES THOUGHTS AGAIN! I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU COULDN'T, THAT YOU DIDN'T POSSESS THAT ABILITY! WAS IT AN ACT WHEN THEY TESTED YOU?!”

 

“No father! I can't, I didn't mean to say her mind, I meant to say her _actions_ says other things! She told me she was going to be good after I saw her trip Marinette, but she hired a thug an hour later to hurt her!” _(oh shit, please believe me)_

 

Gabriel softened at Adrien's explanation “I see” _(but I don't believe you, I'll keep my eye on my son to see where this goes)_

 

Adrien swallowed hard and Gabriel took notice

 

“Is something wrong Adrien?” _(he's nervous, he's having trouble swallowing)_

 

“No sir, just a little thirsty, my throat is a bit dry”

 

Gabriel poured a glass of water and handed it to his son to drink.

 

Adrien reached for it while quickly steadying his shaking hands before his father noticed them.

 

“Thank you father” Adrien slowly drank the water and calmed his nerves before he sat the empty glass down”

 

“Better?” his father questioned peering at him like a hawk

 

“Much better father”

 

(Hmm) “So, you say Chloe hired a thug?”

 

“Yes father, a pretty big one at that”

 

“Adrien, I don't want you getting mixed up with girls and thugs! You have school and modeling! I don't need the bread and butter of this company getting hurt because of girls and their adoration for you! Walk away from them and this mess with hired thugs or I'll pull you out of school for your own safety!”

 

“But Father!”

 

“I didn't ask for your response! That's how it's going to be, furthermore, I'll be leaving for Milan tonight with Nathalie and I'll be gone for three days...Gorilla will take you to school and pick you up and the chef will continue to prepare your meals while I'm gone. I expect you to behave like an Agreste or they'll be consequences when I return...Is that clear?”

 

“Yes father”

 

“You may go!” Gabriel said as he flicked his wrist for his son to leave his office”

 

_(The bad news, he want's me to kick Mari to the curb,...The good news THREE WHOLE DAYS BY MYSELF)_

 

Mr. Agreste waited for Adrien to be far enough away from his office before he picked up his phone. He dialed a number that he kept to himself for a long time. Telepathy specialists

 

Adrien snuck away quietly to his room. Once there, he pulled up Tor'eai Telepathy specialist on his computer. Once it came up in big bold script, he ran in his bathroom to vomit.

Master Tor'eai 

Telepathy specialist

Guaranteed results from world famous telepath

can hear the thoughts of other telepaths

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Adrien's last day of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to get help from an old friend

 

 

“Adrien, are you okay?”

 

“Plagg, what am I going to do?...Master Torre'ai is a world famous Telepath, I read about him along time ago. He can spot a telepathic person before the person even knows they have the ability. If my father finds out that I'm telepathic and that I've lied to him all these years he'll kill me, use me and never let me out of his sight ever again!”

 

_(Hmm, according to his secretary, he only has an opening the day after tomorrow, I guess I can rearrange my schedule and visit Milan after the test. The London meeting can be pushed up for tomorrow morning)_

 

“Plagg, I just heard him change his schedule! Master Torre'ai will be here after tomorrow!”

 

“That does seem to be a big problem...I'm going to have to ask an old friend if they can help you in any way”

 

“Plagg, you can't tell anyone I'm telepathic!”

 

“Don't worry kid, I wouldn't be here with you if it wasn't for him”

 

“Is he the one who gave me the ring?”

 

“You betcha”

 

“Did he know I was telepathic before he gave me the ring?”

 

“I don't know, remember kid...I was in la la land before you woke me up out of stasis by opening up the box”

 

“So you don't think he'll rat me out later?”

 

“I think you worry too much, Adrien! he knows who Chat Noir and Ladybug is behind the mask and you don't hear him parading around Paris revealing your identities...Heck, he didn't even tell _you_ who ladybug is”

 

“Do _you_ know who she is?” Adrien perked up at the possibility

 

“Asleep, in Stasis, woke up when _you_ opened the box.... _remember?_ ”

 

“Oh, right...I guess it's okay then, can I come with you?”

 

“I don't see why not, we can go tomorrow after the hulk drives you...”

 

“The Gorilla, you mean” Adrien corrected

 

“Same thing, they're both huge...what did his parents feed him?!”

 

“Be nice Plagg, he picks up Camembert sometimes”

 

“As I was saying, we can go tomorrow after my new best friend drives you home from school”

 

“Cheese always makes you see people differently doesn't it Plagg!”

 

“Sorry kid, my stomach is growling so loud...I didn't hear you!” Plagg giggled

 

“Yeah, sure you didn't” Adrien laughed

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Plaggs best efforts, Adrien couldn't relax, as soon as his father and Nathalie departed, 10 minutes later he was out the window as Chat Noir running across rooftops. He made it to their usual rendezvous point early enough to give himself time to calm down. Twenty minutes later Ladybug sits down next to him and startles him out of his deeply rooted thoughts.

 

“What's bothering you Chaton?...An Akuma could have easily snuck up on you”

 

“I wasn't worried M'lady...you always have my back!” he said as he winked at her

 

“But seriously kitty, I can tell you're not yourself, are you smitten kitten?”

 

“That's a good one!” Chat laughed “I'm only smitten with you, my lady”

 

“So what's going on Kitty?”

 

“Can't really say much or I'll reveal the ugly guy behind the mask”

 

“I hardly think you're ugly Chat, I'm sure girls swoon all over you”

 

“Well, you sure don't”

 

“Maybe I would if I didn't have my eye on someone already”

 

“I guess I can stay hopeful then...maybe you'll get tired of your boy candy and fall into my embrace”

 

“In your dreams...”

 

“Yup, I dream about it all the time and I'm still hopeful”

 

“So tell me what you can, without revealing your identity”

 

“It's my father, he's hiring someone famous to test me”

 

“What kind of test? Are you sick or something? School stuff? your IQ level?”

 

“You could say that I was born different”

 

“Are you missing some body parts?”

 

“Haha ...jeez that was funny!”

 

“Well, I don't know, what kind of test do you need a famous person for?”

 

“Will you keep a secret M'Lady?”

 

“Of course, you can trust me”

 

“Okay, I'm not who you think I am”

 

“What?”

 

“My parents sent me here as a baby from the planet Plagg that disintegrated and I have special powers that allow me to be able to read minds”

 

“Okay, it's time for patrol!” Ladybug rolled her eyes and stood up

 

“It's true My lady...my earth father wants to have me tested so he could use me to take advantage of people”

 

“Fine Chat, I'll play along...What am I thinking?”

 

“Hmm, you want toooooo....marry me?”

 

“Close, I want to divorce our partnership!”

 

“Aw, come on, you don't really mean that?”

 

“You just can't be serious for one minute can you Chaton!”

 

“Sometimes I need to joke in order not to feel so hurt milady”

 

“You know Chat, I heard of a kid that placed a wager that he could tell another kid what he was thinking”

 

“Really?” _(how does she know that)_

 

“Yeah, come to find out, the kid was really good, he repeated every word the other kid was thinking”

 

“Were you there to see it for yourself?” _(I could narrow down who she is)_

 

“Sorry Chat, that's all I can tell you, No spoilers... remember?”

 

“Yes, the identity thing, don't want to forget that.” _(UGH... so freak in close!)_

 

“Patrol now?”

 

“After you my lady”

 

* * *

 

 

 

After patrolling, Chat made a beeline to the bakery to check on Marinette to see how she was holding up.

 

“Evening Princess”

  
“Hi Chat Noir, Is everything okay?”

 

“Never better, I just wanted to stop by to make sure everything is going well”

 

“Why wouldn't it?” _(is he referring to what Chloe tried to pull with that thug? He couldn't possibly know anything about that)_

 

“Oh,um...that citizen, you know the model that you have on your walls, He stopped me earlier today and told me what happen with that thug fella...I assured him that I would stop by to see if everything was well with you” _(I need to come better prepared)_

 

“Adrien asked you to do that?” _(does he really care that much about me?)_

 

“Sure, he seems like he cares a lot about you, Princess”

 

The smile on her mouth and the rose on her cheeks were quite gratifying to see. His friend was safe and didn't look to be shaken up by Chloe's antics.

 

“Beep...”

 

“I guess that's my cue to haul tail, good night princess”

 

“Good night Chat Noir, thanks for stopping by”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“All you have left is today?!...dude, you have to throw a party!”

 

“Are you crazy! My dad would murder me! The gorilla and the staff are still at the mansion and my father told me there would be consequences if I didn't carry myself as a proper Agreste!”

 

“Well, then how about a very small party...you know with just the 4 of us” Nino whispered as he gestured back at the 2 unsuspecting girls.

 

“I can't throw a party at all Nino! Somebody on the staff will tell”

 

“If not a party, then how about...hmm, I know, how about a group study session! We still have to do that science project so it would be perfect”

 

“I don't know Nino, if anything goes wrong, I'm up the creek without a paddle”

 

“It's just you, me, and the girls, nothing is going to happen!” _(this boy has to live a little!)_

 

“Alright, I think I can try to live a little” _(I won't have a life after tomorrow)_

 

“What?”

 

“I said I'll go for it, live on the edge, unwind, relax, you know... be cool.”

 

“Slow it down nerd, it's not like were going to be doing anything rash or illegal”

 

“Well, I've never done this before, what do you expect from me?”

 

“Done what Adrikkans?... I mean Adrien” Chloe stood above him and batted her eyes”

 

“Oh, hi Chloe...Nino and I were just talking about smearing some grease on his bike chains after school, do you want to help?”

 

“As if! Grease and manual labor are NOT for a girl of my caliber, you might want to ask those toads behind you, though...I'm sure Marinette deals with a lot of grease in that bakery”

 

“Well let's ask” Adrien looked over at Nino and then to the girls

 

“Ladies...”

 

Marinette and Alya turned from their conversation to face the two boys

 

“Yes, Adrien?” Marinette's smiled

 

“Nino needs some help with greasing the chains on his _Ultimate Mega Strike 3_ all terrain bicycle...I figured we still needed two extra hands to _play_ , I mean, hold the wheels and the chain so it doesn't slip when were making it nice and greasy, the tools are at my house in the carport, can you ladies help us since Chloe feels she's not up to the task?” Adrien winked

 

Alya and Marinette squealed with excitement

 

“Are you freaking kidding me! We'd love to! Isn't that right Mari! Alya grinned

 

Marinette nodded feverishly

 

“Just like I said, a bunch of toads sliding around in a greasy mess, good luck with that” _(how does anyone get that excited over grease)_

 

Adrien looked at Chloe and just shook his head.

 

Adrien Informed the group that they could stop by around 7 because he needed to visit someone after school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah... come in, what can I do for you, young man?” Master fu asked with a soft smile on his face

 

“I-I have a problem and my little friend brought me here and said you could help me”

 

“Hmm, where is your friend?”

 

Plagg flew out of Adrien's Pocket and hovered in front of Master Fu

 

“So what's the problem Plagg? It must be something pretty big for you to bring the chosen to me”

 

“Do you mind if Plagg and I speak in private?”

 

“Who am I to object to the person who gave me the ring?” Adrien shyly said

 

“Such wise words from such a young man” Master fu stroked his beard

 

Master fu and Plagg went into another room and when they came out, Plagg looked utterly defeated

The sight made Adrien's heart pang. It was obvious his days of freedom would be coming to an end soon.

 

“Sorry young man, but I cannot help you. As far as the Miraculous, it shields the bearer from telepathy much like the protection of your suit when you're transformed, but not out of transformation. If the ancient book wasn't stolen so long ago, It would have revealed instructions on both, All I can say to you is to try and talk to the master Telepath and show him what's in your heart....he will help you, all is not lost”

 

 

Adrien and Plagg left with their heads held low

 

“I'm sorry Adrien, I thought he could help you”

 

“It's alright Plagg...at least I can spend my last day of freedom with you and my friends”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Adrien, your room is bigger than my house dude!” Nino yelled

 

“It's alright, I'd prefer your house over this one, it's a bit cold and lonely here”

 

“Sorry Adrien, we didn't realize” Alya rubbed him on the back

 

“It's okay, I got my friends so it's all good”

 

“I can't believe Chloe didn't realize you were talking about the game” Marinette chuckled

 

“I've known Chloe for a long time, She's not into anything that isn't vain”

 

“So who wants to go first?” Adrien questioned, trying to get his mind off his troubled heart

 

It was girls against the boys. Nino beat Alya then Marinette beat Nino. Once Marinette started playing Adrien, things started to get interesting. Alya placed a bet that Marinette would be the Victor and Nino bet that Adrien would win

 

“Kick his ass Marinette!”

 

“Dude don't let a little girl show you up, squash her!”

 

Then the guilt trip came in...

 

“Mari, if Adrien wins, I won't be able to get that new notepad I wanted for the Lady blog”

 

“Dude, that's a low blow even for you Alya!” Nino glared

 

“Don't listen to her Adrien, we guys have to stick together!”

 

“WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP! Adrien yelled as he squeezed the controller out of frustration

 

The game system suddenly popped loudly and then died

 

“What just happened?” Marinette questioned

 

“That's just great!” Adrien groaned as he fiddled with the game system to revive it to no avail.

 

“We could play truth or dare or watch a movie” Alya suggested

 

“Let's just watch a movie, I'm not feeling very good right now!” Adrien said sadly

 

“Sounds like a plan bro” _(spider-man....the avengers...does he have Cap...)_

 

“Captain American Civil war is in the drawer to your left Nino!” Adrien said without thinking

 

Nino's jaw dropped and he looked backed at Adrien and was about to say something when Marinette pulled him aside.

 

“Adrien, can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

 

“Sure Mari”

 

Adrien walked into his massive bathroom and Marinette followed

 

“Please do something I would do while you're in there!” Alya snickered and yelled

 

“Alya!!” Marinette whined and clicked her tongue

 

“Would you like me to close the door, Mari?”

 

“If...you want to!” Marinette said shyly

 

Adrien closed the door...

 

_(You can do this, don't start stuttering, act like he's just any other guy and you'll be fine)_

 

She turned to face the already staring green eyed model

 

_(nope, not fine!)_

 

_(Okay, I'm just going to tell the girl to stop being nervous, she can handle it)_

“Mari, you don't have to be nervous, you can talk to me, I don't bite... _much_ ” he smiled but the pain of this being possibly the last day of freedom weighed heavily on his mind and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from breaking down and sobbing.

 

_(I just want to know why he looks so sad, did I do something? Does he regret kissing me? Does he hate the idea of owing me more kisses?... Ah! This is so hard!)_

 

“Mari, before you say anything, I know I look sad, it doesn't have anything to do with you, the kisses or anything like that, ...I'm sad because I'm afraid”

 

“What are you afraid of? If you don't mind me asking of course”

 

“I-I'd love to tell you, but it's a family matter and depending on the outcome...I may not be returning to school”

 

“OH NO! She gasped _(My life is over!)_

 

Adrien leaned down to kiss Marinette on the lips. It was soft and gentle and then he pulled away.

 

Marinette can I ask you something?

 

“Anything, you can ask me anything, Adrien”

 

He reached for her and gave her a tight hug, a hug beyond all others, a last day of freedom kind of hug. And he spoke into her ear as he swallowed hard...

 

“Do you mind if I cash in the rest of those tickets now?, I may never get a chance after today”

 

Marinette was both happy and sad. Happy that Adrien is about to kiss her and sad,... what did he mean by not getting a chance after today? This family problem was serious, he won't be at school anymore? He's afraid! it was serious enough for those words to shake her to the core. She didn't want to let him go, maybe she could steal him away as Ladybug, maybe if she wished hard enough, his family issue would just disappear. She can't lose the progress she's made with him, that just won't do!

 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” _(There's got to be something! Anything! Please I just can't lose you now!)_

 

Adrien heard her plea and that was it, he had to end this right now, get the kisses out of the way before the tidal wave of tears made their presence known. Through watery eyes, he looked at her blue bell ones and then lowered his mouth to hers. He meant for the kisses to be quick but he was desperately clinging to her and the thought that he'd never be able to touch such soft skin and taste such sweet lips ever again. Romeo losing his Juliet flashed in his mind as the thought of Ladybug being ripped from him. She'd have to fight alone, no cataclysm to help her. Then the hurt crept in deeper and he pressed his lips harder and held her tighter, imagining the girl in his arms was Ladybug, his lady. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She looked as sad as he did. She gave him a little smile and she went in to kiss him this time. First his chin, then his cheek and then finally his lips. She was hurting, not physically, well maybe her heart was a bit, but the pain was emotional. She had a crush on him for a long time and she waited too late. She kissed him with everything she had if only to cement this moment to memory. He broke the kiss again and picked her up and sat her on the sink and stood between her legs. He resumed kissing and hugging her. Torn to pieces, Ladybug on his mind, Marinette in his arms...

 

_**(“WHHHYYYY!!!”)**_ was the word that shouted in the back of his mind

 

CRACK!!...

 

The mirror broke, startling the two from their ministrations, Adrien suddenly pulling Marinette off the sink for safety reasons

 

“We weren't even close to the mirror, how did that happen?” Marinette asks _(I hope I didn't do that)_

 

“I don't know, that was weird” Adrien replied looking at the mirror in shock

 

“My dad isn't going to like this” ( _what the hell)_

 

“We better get back to our friends and call it an evening before something else happens” (What a bummer, Chloe interrupted my kiss with Adrien, the janitor interrupted my kiss with Adrien, and now a fucking mirror!...the universe hates me!)

 

“Thank you, Mari”

 

“For what?” ( _Why is he thanking me?, I should be thanking him)_

 

_(for being so funny)_ “Thank you for being my friend”

 

“You don't have to thank me for that”

 

“Yes...Yes I do”

 

Adrien and Marinette returned to their friends who were currently watching the movie. After the movie was over, they all bid farewell and planned on meeting up at lunch tomorrow. Adrien lowered his head and Marinette sighed

 

“How about we just wait and see what happens tomorrow...Adrien might get caught up in a photo-shoot or something”

 

“Yeah, Marinette's right, I wouldn't want you to spend the whole day waiting for me”

 

“Okay Dude, just hit us up when you get to school”

“Sounds great, as soon as I get to school”

 

* * *

 

 

“Plagg, buddy...”

 

“You wanna go see Ladybug Right?”

 

“Actually, I don't”

 

“OH... MY... DEMIGOD! I mean, OH MY... ME!” Plagg screeched

 

“I can't see her Plagg, I just couldn't bear it, seeing her for the last time...she's happy with her new guy anyway”

 

“If you say so kid”

 

Adrien took off his ring

 

“Can you just lay next to me until I fall asleep?”

 

“What are you doing kid, you have to keep that on”

 

“I want you to give it back to master Fu for me after I fall asleep and tell him it was great being Chat Noir while it lasted”

 

“But, you don't even know how things are going to turn out tomorrow! Why are you giving up!”

 

“Because I can't see any other way out of this Plagg! My dad is paying someone famous to find out if I'm gifted, undoubtedly a shit load of money... we both know he's going to use me, I have a bodyguard...that's just for being a model! Do you remember what it took to allow me to go to school? Master Tor'eai will know the extent of my ability and when he tells my dad. I will never be free, cameras will be in my room, all over the house, a guard at my bedroom door, I'm going to be under constant supervision and it won't allow me to sneak out and be Chat Noir anymore and I can't have you getting caught, you mean too much to me Plagg!” Adrien was crying now.

 

“I not giving up Adrien! Not until the end!”

 

“This is the end Plagg, please do as I ask, If things do turn around in my favor, I'll come and get you and then we'll celebrate”

 

“With a box full of cheese?” Plagg said through watery eyes

 

“With a box full of Camembert, buddy”

 

Plagg pouted as he took the ring and cuddled next to Adrien until the boy fell asleep

 

_(You're the best Chat Noir I've ever had kid)_

 

 

 

 


	11. Telepath  vs. Telepath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to beg

 

 

 

 

With the rising sun of the new day, Adrien looked around downcast, his best friend was gone, his ring was gone and that meant, Chat Noir was gone too. The noises downstairs told him that his dad was indeed home. Must have gotten in late last night. It's good that Plagg didn't have to witness this, he cried himself to sleep last night and he could tell Plagg was crying too. A 5000-year-old Demigod...sobbing for him. Adrien refused his breakfast, he didn't want to eat and run the risk of his ragged nerves making him vomit in front of his dad. It would have surely been a sign of the deception he kept for almost eight years. Who was he kidding, the Master Telepath is going to rat him out anyway and all he could do while it happens is prepare for his father's wrath!

 

“Good by Nino, So long Alya, It was fun while it lasted Mari, You were all good friends” Adrien mumbled

 

 

 

“M. Agreste, Master Torre'ai is here as you requested” Nathalie informed

 

“Very well Nathalie, send him right in”

 

“Hello M. Agreste, my secretary says your in need of some special counseling?”

 

“That is correct, but first, I need you to sign this confidentiality agreement...”

 

“Wait, why do I...Oh,... I see, it's your son, you want to see if he has telepathy and you want to use him to take advantage in the business world...”

 

“Now just one minute!” M. Agreste cut in.

 

“You have a dark side and you think telepathic powers could give you the upper hand on a ….Chat Noir and Ladybug?... what's a Mirac....?”

 

“CUT IT OUT!!” M. Agreste yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk and slyly pressed his miraculous

 

“Sorry, it was a demonstration, it's my policy to show my clients my ability since my fees are so high...makes them more confident in taking on my services”

 

“Well, that was a quite impressive demonstration, if I do say so myself”

 

“So, I understand that you want to know if your son is telepathic...I just need to inform you that...”

 

_(Please don't do this, I beg you...I just want to be left alone, not used to take advantage of people)_

 

“Go on...” M. Agreste prompted

 

“I just need to inform you that I've never been wrong about any of my...”

 

_(My father is cold, I'm just the face of the company, I've been home-schooled most of my life and if he finds out about me, I'll lose my friends and be stuck in this lonely cold house again like a prisoner)_

 

“About any of your what? Master Torre'ai

 

“About any of my clients” he continued

 

_(I was born with this gift and I saved a classmate from killing himself, I stopped a bully from hurting my friend and just stopped a paid thug from putting my friend in the hospital)_

 

_(Your father is paying a hefty sum to find out if your telepathic...quite honestly, you're very good, very few Telepath's can break into my mind to speak to me)_

 

“So if you sign here, we can begin the test on my son” M. Agreste said as he held out a pen

 

_(Is my life not worth more than what my father is paying you?)_

 

_(Your father is offering a million dollars, I only do this for 250,000, I could just as well tell him right now that you have a very strong telepathic ability)_

 

_(What about Paris? Who's going to protect them once I'm locked away?)_

 

_(You're Chat Noir...aren't you?)_

 

_(No!)_

 

_(Ha ha, yes you are, and your father doesn't know...does he?)_

 

_(No...no, he can't find out!)_

 

_(Wow, The protector of Paris has telepathy)_

 

_(Yes, but I protect it with ladybug)_

 

_(I've heard stories all the way in Italy, you're a brave young man, I always wanted to meet you)_

 

_(So does that mean you'll cover for me? You'll still get the money)_

 

_(Sure kid, just act dumbfounded when you see me...I'll take care of the rest)_

 

_(Thank you so much)_

 

_(One more thing kid)_

 

_(Yes?)_

 

_(Watch out for your father, he's a very dangerous man)_

 

_(What do you mean?)_

 

_(I'm truly sorry Adrien, but I can't tell you, something stopped me from getting all the details from his mind)_

 

 

“Nathalie, will you go and retrieve Adrien from his room?” Gabriel said on the speaker phone

 

“Right away Sir” _(I hope the poor boy fails this test, his life is miserable enough as it is)_

 

 _(The boy wasn't kidding was he)_ Master Tor'eai thought after Nathalie hung up the phone.

 

Mr. Agreste never took his eyes off Master Tor'eai. In fact, it slipped his mind that he forgot he wasn't wearing his protection. The miraculous book gave clear instructions on mental protection out of transformation and he let it slip his mind because he didn't really believe telepathy was a real phenomenon. It almost cost him his secret identity.

 

Adrien followed Nathalie into his father's office where he was greeted by Master Tor'eai

 

“Adrien, this is Master Tor'eai, He's going to talk to you briefly and then you can return to your room”

 

“Yes father”

 

“Hello Adrien, as your father said, I'm Master Tor'eai _(it's finally nice to meet the great Chat Noir)_ ”

 

“Nice to meet you Sir” _(Your embarrassing me)_

 

They shook hands...

 

_(Good Job, just keep it up, always look at me and ignore your father's stare)_

 

_(Yes Sir)_

 

_(Don't nod or shake your head, that's a sign of silent communication!)_

 

_(Sorry)_

 

“How old are you Adrien”

 

“I'm 15 and a half”

 

“Hmm, do you like girls”

 

“Yeah, I guess so”

 

“What are you doing? What kind of questions are these and what relevance do they have?!” M. Agreste demanded

 

“M. Agreste, this is standard procedure, I have to make the subject comfortable before I can unlock their deepest thoughts to where telepathy lays” _(Adrien, Is your father always like this?)_

 

“Fine, proceed”

 

“Adrien, what are the last things you can remember about your mother?”

 

_(Yes, he's always like this and I don't want to talk about my mom...it hurts too much)_

 

_(Do the best you can, it's important, trust me)_

 

“My mom, she held me a lot, everyday she would read to me and then kiss me goodnight...”

 

“Go on...”

 

“She would tell me how much she loved me and called me her little green eyed kitten”

 

_(Give me some tears Adrien, I need a performance)_

 

“She..She use too (sniff) dab my dads cologne on my neck (sniff, sniff) and smile and then say I- I'm th-the man of the ha-house (sniiffff)

 

“Would you like some tissue?”

 

“Y-Yes p-please” (sniff..sniff)

 

“Can you continue?”

 

“Y-Yes S-sir” (sniff)

 

After a while, Adrien didn't have to act, it was all too real for him. He was devastated when his mother left and this was the first time anyone pried out of him how he felt about it and how much it hurt. Question after question tore into him and he became a sobbing mess. His entire face was red, his eyes were puffy, his nose ran like a faucet and tears poured like a bursting dam.

 

“That's enough!” M. Agreste yelled

 

“But I'm not done yet!”

 

“You've questioned him for a good hour, I'm sure you have enough information and besides, the information that I gathered on you said you would know a telepathic person from a distance without all of these questions!”

 

“I just wanted to be thorough and I was trying to dig deeper into his subconscious, asking a lot of questions usually distracts the mind so I can slip through the door of the mind”

 

“Adrien, go to your room” his father yelled

 

Adrien Nodded and departed with his head down sobbing

 

_(Good job Grand Master Adrien, you should be safe now, I'm sorry I had to put you through that)_

 

_(I understand, th-thank y-you master Tor-eai...but, but why do you call me Grand master?)_

 

_(Because, Adrien...I have to salute one that has the potential to be greater than me)_

 

_(I don't understand)_

 

_(You have another ability that is partially dormant and the key to unlocking it is...)_

 

 

“MASTER TOR'EAI!!! I'm trying to speak to you! ”So what can you tell me! Does Adrien have Telepathy or not?!”

 

“He _did_ ...when he was a small child”

 

“What do you mean by... _did?_ ”

 

“Telepathy is a tricky thing, when he was small, he was surrounded by love and openness and then I could see behind a wall into his mind that he suffered a traumatic experience that he was too weak to recover from. His brain couldn't cope with the trauma at such a young age so it compensated by rewiring his brain to help him...Did he ever try to tell you things that you were thinking of and you couldn't or didn't want to believe him? Do you remember what triggered his trauma? Maybe the loss of his mother? The affections of his father? Solitude? Sadness? Guilt? Fear? The lack of friends or social stimulation?”

 

“I don't understand how those things are relevant!”

 

“Those things, M. Agreste stopped him from becoming an even greater Telepath than me! It would have been easy for him to tap into other abilities like Telekinesis... But sadly it wasn't given the nourishment to grow and thrive and now I'm sorry to say, all of it is completely gone!”

 

“Are you telling me he would have had the ability to move things with his mind along with hearing peoples thoughts?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Is there anyway of getting it back?”

 

“Once the brain rewired itself, that was the end of it”

 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the anger and disappointment on Gabriel's face, if he wasn't Hawkmoth, he'd surely be akumatized himself. Gabriel walked to his desk, picked up the check and handed it to master Tor-eai.

 

“Thank you, I'm sorry I wasted your time, I guess we are finished here” _(There has to be a way to recover his abilities! There has to be!)_

 

“Thank you for having me M. Agreste, it's been a real pleasure” _(and no, it wasn't a waste of time at all! you introduced me to a naturally gifted, very powerful young man)_

 

 

Adrien was the happiest person in the world, He could get Plagg back, keep his friends, go to school, be Chat Noir and oh crap, Who can forget Ladybug! Of course he'd have to wait until he's called to his father's office so his dad could break the Good, I mean bad news to him about failing the master's test. He didn't care, His freedom was right around the corner.

 

“I knew you could do it!”

 

“Ahhh!....”

 

the bathroom door slammed shut

 

 

Shit Plagg! You fucking scared me half to death! Why did you slam the bathroom door!”

 

Plagg laughed “you scream like a girl! And I didn't touch the bathroom door, I was no where near it, I faze through things remember?, maybe the wind caught it because of an open window”

 

“You were suppose to be with Master Fu!”

 

“You didn't think I was going to leave you in your hour of need did you?...I do have to say that it was pretty close though, I guess Master Fu's idea worked for you after all”

 

“I know, I'm just grateful that Master Tor'eai helped me”

 

“Yeah kid, I am too...now take the Miraculous back and put it back on your finger”

 

“I didn't think I'd ever see it again Plagg and for the record, I'm glad you stayed”

 

“Now don't get all weird on me again kid, It took a while for me to dry my fur after you cried all over all night!”

 

“That was not me and you know it Plagg”

 

“It was too”

 

“It was you too Plagg, I saw you when you thought I was asleep”

 

“Well, it was 98 percent you because your tears are bigger than mine”

 

“Fine little buddy, I'll take the 98 percent”

 

Plagg held out the ring and when Adrien reached for it he grabbed Plagg out of the air and brought him in for a hug.

 

“Ugh Kid, you could have easily shown me how much you cared by giving me some Camembert!”

 

“Adrien, what's going on, did I hear voices, is someone in here with you?”

 

Plagg zipped into Adrien's shirt while Adrien hugged him

 

“No Nathalie, I'm just rehearsing my lines, me and my friends are putting together a little game that we play”

 

“Well, come downstairs, your father wants to talk to you”

 

Adrien followed the personal assistant to his fathers office and once he got there, she closed the door

 

“Sit down Adrien”

 

“Yes father”

 

Adrien took a seat

 

“It has come to my attention that as a child, you did indeed possess the telepathic ability and your mother and I...well we didn't accept it”

 

“Father I...”

 

“Adrien, Let me finish”

 

“Yes father...” Adrien said as he poured himself a glass of water

 

“I understand that it hurt you that your mother and I didn't support you and it caused your ability to die away”

 

Gabriel took a moment to eye his son as if looking for any tell tell signs of flinching or awkwardness.

 

“Master Tor'eai said that you would have developed telepathy and telekinesis if your mother and I would have been more supportive”

 

Adrien nearly gasped as the water shot out of his mouth in a torrent all over his fathers desk. Adrien coughed violently as he choked on the water and the window to the office cracked loudly

 

“You okay son?” Gabriel glared as he walked over to the window to inspect it _(Hmm, that's odd, what could cause a crack in a second floor window?)_

 

“Y-yes father...(cough) I'm sorry (cough,cough) did you say I could have possessed Telepathy _and_ Telekinesis?” _(Did I do that?)_

 

“That's correct, the master Telepath claims that it was stifled after your mother left” Gabriel said as he walked away from the window

 

“Do...do you hate me now that it's gone?”

 

“Why would I hate my son, granted...it would have been useful but it's enough that your the face of this company and that will have to be enough”

 

“Nathalie, call someone to fix my office window” Gabriel said over the intercom

 

“Right away sir” Nathalie replied

 

“Does this mean I can resume school and my other activities?”

 

“For the moment yes, but don't think for one moment that I believe you completely lost that ability, if it was in there when you were young, then I'll find a way to bring it back”

 

“But father...”

 

“There's nothing else to discuss, you'll be informed the moment I find a qualified trainer”

 

Crack!!

 

Another crack resonated from the window and the two abruptly turned to look at it for a moment before looking back at each other.

 

Adrien yawned and stretched his arms as a way of a distraction

 

“If it's alright with you father, can I go to school now?”

 

The intensity of Gabriel stare was enough to burn a hole into Adrien but he relented still

 

“I suppose it's not too late to attend today, be quick and the Gorilla will drive you within 30 minutes”

 

“Thank you father”

 

With that, Adrien was gone from his fathers office.

 

Adrien was so excited by by the new events that he ran up to his room, on the way up the stairs in his moment of glee a large planter shifted from it's perch and started to teeter on the edge.

 

“Adrien catch that vase!” the little kwami yelled from Adrien's shirt”

 

“Shit” Adrien cursed as he reached for it, but it was too late, the vase hurdled to the ground and with a large and loud crash, broke into to pieces leaving a mess on the floor.

 

“Hide, get to your room, do something!” the kwami urged when the sound of running footsteps headed their way

 

Adrien was in his bathroom in no time before anyone saw him

 

“Plagg, I never even touched the vase”

 

“Didn't you hear what your father said?...you have telekinesis, I'm sure of it!”

 

“As exciting as that sounds Plagg, I don't know how to control it or what sets it off, I can't have things moving and breaking every time I get next to something.”

“We'll figure that out later kid, lets just calmly get out of here before something else happens”

 

Adrien walked out of his room gingerly and took notice of the commotion going on at the bottom of the staircase

 

“I swear to you I didn't touch that vase! I got here just before you did”

 

“Well no one else was here so you must have done it!”

 

“Are you calling me a liar!”

 

“If the shoe fits! You have broken things in the past!”

 

“What is all this bickering!” Gabriel scolded

 

“Sorry M. Agreste, the maids are arguing over who broke the vase” Nathalie said

 

“Well just get this mess cleaned up and if anything else gets broken, it will come out of both their paychecks!”

 

Adrien tried to be casual as he walked past the group of adults discussing the broken vase.

 

“Just one minute Adrien!”

 

Adrien froze, fearing the worst

 

“Yes Father?”

 

“Nathalie and I will be continuing my business trip and we won't be here when you get out of school, we'll be gone for three days and as usual, the gorilla will take you to school and the staff will be here if you need them, so be on your best behavior and have a good day in school”

 

“Thank you father and have a safe trip”

 

Adrien cautiously walked out of the house and got into the limo. Once the gorilla shut the door, he breathed the biggest sigh of relief.

 

 

 

 


	12. A 'force' to be reckoned with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien struggles to get a handle on his new ability

 

 

Before Gorilla pulled off, there came a knock at Adrian's window. It was Master Toreai. Adrien didn't know what to expect so he lowered the window. Master Toreai quickly flicked a note in the window and departed.

 

“What does it say? Adrien.”

 

Adrien held up the note so that Plagg could read it with him...

 

  _Adrien, it was so nice to meet you. It took me years to develop my gift and you're a natural. If you haven't already guessed, you're also Telekinetic. I know about the vase and you should be careful because your emotions, whether good or bad could make you a force to be reckoned with. I highly suggest you find someone you can trust, perhaps your friend Plagg? Whoever he may be...or ladybug? Either way, until you perfect your new gift, you'll be in a lot of danger. Congrats, Grand Master...such a gifted young man. And one more thing, destroy this note._

 

“See kid! I told you, you have telekinesis you lucky dog...I mean cat!”

 

“Wow Plagg, do you know what this means?”

 

“Hmm, does it have anything to do with Camembert?”

 

“No...”

 

“Ladybug?...”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Then I don't want to know!”

 

“Aw come on Plagg!”

 

“Nono...nope, don't wanna know” then Plagg flew into Adrien's shirt pocket.

 

Adrien has never been so ecstatic to get to school. He was bouncing in his seat the entire ride there.

 

The car swerved a few times and he heard the gorilla’s mental rant _(stupid Limo having stabilizer problems)._

 

Plagg peeked out of Adrien's shirt pocket...

 

“Kid, you’re really going to have to calm down a bit! Remember what the note said and what happened to the vase, do you want us to get into an accident before we get to the school?”

 

“Sorry Plagg…you just can't understand how much this means to me…I have my freedom, my friends, and I have you and ladybug”

 

“That’s fine and dandy Kid, but that new ability is flooding out of you and you really need to get a handle on it before someone notices”

 

“That’s why I have you buddy, you always seem to catch me before I step out of line, you’re my little wingman”

 

The limo swerved again _(really?… what the hell is wrong with this limo!!)_

 

“Awe, kid I’m touched, but seriously, take a deep breath and calm down… I do want to make it to the college in one piece...and for the record, it's not wing man, it's wing kwami”

 

“Wingakwami...I like it!” Adrien chuckled

 

“I didn't say Wingakwami...I said Wing Kwami!”

 

“That's what I said Plagg...Wing-a-kwami”

 

“You're a dork!” Plagg said as he rolled his eyes and retreated back into his pocket

 

Adrien took Plaggs advice and took a few deep breaths and relaxed into his seat. The limo immediately became under control and there was no more swerving.

 

“See kid, your emotions _**are**_ a big trigger for this new ability”

 

“Wow, you’re going to have to help me train”

 

“Then I guess we just pulled up to your first class kid…College _telekinishabob_ 102, the art of controlling your feelings and emotions around other hormonal humanoids”

 

The limo door opened to let Adrien out in front of the school.

 

Adrien stepped out of the Limo and waved off a disgruntled Gorilla giving the Limo a kick to the wheels and an angry stare. _(Stupid limo better not give me any more problems!)_

 

Adrien chuckled to himself and walked away.

 

Adrien took a few steps toward the college and paused at the doors before going in…

 

“Plagg, I’m nervous, why am I nervous?”

 

The door started to move on its own…

 

“Do you want me to pinch you? Cut it out, breathe, think of Chloe…”

 

The door swung open with a crashed against the wall.

 

“Uh, _don’t_ think of Chloe?”

 

“Did I do that?”

 

“Do you see anyone else here? I don't see stormy weather around, do you?”

 

“Well...nooo?”

 

“Okay, first things first, what happened when I said her name?”

 

“I thought about how mean she is and I got angry?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“So what do I do Plagg, I'm about to walk into class and she's going to do something or say something that...”

 

“You can't worry about what you think is **_going to happen_** , try thinking about stuff **_after it happens_** to give yourself time to process it”

 

“That's a great idea Plagg, I knew you'd be the best wingakwami ever!”

 

“Kid, if you call me that one more time you're on your own!”

 

“Fine, fine I surrender!” Adrien said as he held his arms up in the air.

 

The bell rang

 

“Oh crap today I have Gym, I can catch up with the guys there, this is great!”

 

“Slow your roll kid! remember your emotions”

 

“Right, walk around and think of...”

 

“Your Dad?” Plagg suggested

 

**"CRACK!"** (went the window to the school door)

 

“Uh, Hawkmoth?” Plagg suggested again

 

**"CRACK! CRACK!"** (went the adjacent window)

 

“Marinette?” Plagg awaited in fear

 

Nothing happened...

 

“Looks like you have a winner!...focus on her and you'll be fine”

 

“What about Ladybug, why not her?”

 

A fire erupted in a nearby trashcan and a teacher ran over to put it out

 

“Does that answer your question lover boy? It's because you think she's HOT!”

 

Adrien tossed the note Master Toreai gave him in another trash can and walked away

 

“Okay, mental note...don't think about Ladybug, don't think about Ladybug, don't think about...”

 

“ **ADRIEN!!!** ” Plagg yelled from his pocket

 

“What!...Ooohhh!...”

 

Adrien looked behind and saw two more trash fires and the janitor hosing them with fire extinguishers.

 

Adrien ran to gym class.

 

“Well, at least the note is destroyed” he mumbled

 

 

“Dude, you made it!” Nino cheered as he gave Adrien a pat on his back. _(A least he's in a chipper mood today)_

 

“Bro, I'm so pumped up about coed basketball, this is going to be great”

 

“How do you know were playing Coed basketball?”

 

“Uh, I..heard the teacher talking about it on the way into the gym...see, he even has the basketballs in his hands” _(that was close)_

 

“You know I'm much better at basketball than dodge ball and then there's that American movie “White men can't jump”

 

“Yeah I heard of it, but this white boy _is_ going to kick your ass”

 

“We'll see about that pretty boy”

 

“Ah Nino, I'm flattered but I like girls”

 

“Adrien, you're here” _(OMG)_

 

“Hi Marinette, it's good to be here” _(gosh you're a welcome sight)_

 

“So everything went well at home?” _(I'm not stuttering, I will not stitter, I mean stutter...shit!)_

 

“It was touch and go for a moment but some new developments arose in my favor and here I am” _(she's so funny)_

 

“Class gather around please, today you're playing a three points to win coed basketball since you all did pretty well with dodge ball, I'll let Adrien captain one team and Nino Captain the other. You boys can pick your teams, I'll give you five minutes.” announced the gym teacher

 

“Since you lost the last game, I'll let you pick first” Adrien offered

 

Nino picked, Alya, Nathaniel, Ivan, Kim, Alex, and unfortunately Chloe

Adrien picked, Marinette, Max, Mylene, Juleka, Sabrina, and Rose

 

 

“Dude, you're so screwed, I got the powerhouse on my team this time with the exception of queen annoyance over there”

 

“But haven't you heard...your chain is only as strong as your weakest link” And Adrien pointed to Chloe”

 

“Aw, she doesn't matter, we'll win without her”

 

“Okay teams, move to your sides” the gym teacher commanded

 

“Nino and Adrien, take your positions”

 

Nino and Adrien stood in the middle of the court. The teacher blew the whistle and Nino jumped higher and got the ball.

 

“In your face!” Nino gloated and did the moonwalk as Adrien and his team ran after the ball.

 

“Pass it to me Alya shouted”

 

Nino passed the ball and Max intercepted it and ran to the opposite end of the court.

 

“Throw it to me...I'm open!” Marinette cried

 

Max passed it to Marinette and she tossed it and made a basket!

 

Adrien 1

Nino 0

 

Nino's team got the ball back and Nathaniel dribbled all the way to the other end which surprised everyone since Nathaniel seemed to be such an introvert. But just as he tossed the ball into the hoop, Adrien stole the ball and dribbled back to his side of the court. Nino was hot on his tail and when Adrien jumped in the air for a slam dunk, Nino crashed into him and he flipped over and crashed to the ground.

 

“FOWL!”...the teacher blew the whistle

 

“Adrien gets a free throw...Nino, roughness will not be tolerated!”

 

“Sorry Mann, I didn't mean to jump you like that, I kinda got caught up in the moment” he said as he helped his friend stand up

 

“It's alright, bro...you just pushed my team closer to victory”

 

Adrien stood in the free throw area and took a moment to catch his breath

 

_(You can do it! Adrien)_

 

_(If he beats us again, I'll just raise my white flag)_

 

_(Damn it, I chipped a nail!)_

 

_(I wonder If Chat Noir is dating ladybug, I have to get an interview)_

 

_(Mylene is so cute, Nino won't mind if I give her the ball will he?)_

 

_(That ball looks like the center of a flower, all it needs is petals)_

 

_(Concentrate Agreste, tune them all out)_ Adrien tossed the ball, it hit the backboard...it went in!

 

Adrien 2

Nino 0

 

About 15 minutes later, Nino's team caught up and the game was tied 2 and 2. Everyone was running around frantically as the clock was counting down. Somehow the ball slipped _(purposely)_ from Chloe's hands and rolled to Juleka and she picked up the ball.

 

“RUN!!” her team yelled and Juleka took off running

 

“YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY...” her team shouted again

 

Juleka ran in a big circle back to her side and everyone was after her. It was ten seconds left and she wasn't going to make it.

 

“Just shoot the ball!” Adrien yelled

 

Juleka closed her eyes and wildly overhanded the ball and the buzzer rang. Everyone stopped and watched the ball, as if in slow motion, it coasted through the air... Adrien closed his eyes and imagined the ball moving to the left a bit and he heard people gasp. He opened his eyes and the ball was lined up perfectly and went in the net without even touching the rim!

 

“Adrien's Team Wins” the gym teacher shouted

 

“NO WAY!” Nino screamed _(what the hell... that ball is possessed!)_

 

“DID YOU SEE THAT!” Ivan shouted

 

“How did she make that ball move like that, according to my calculations, that's impossible” Max relayed

 

Everyone was congratulating Juleka including Nino's team. They all wanted to know how she made the ball move the way it did. Of course, she was clueless and just passed it off as a lucky shot. Adrien just stood on the sideline of the court wondering how he pulled that off so precisely on his first try.

 

“You okay Adrien?”

 

“Hmm...oh, yeah Mari...I'm fine, great game huh”

 

“It sure was, can you believe that last shot Juleka made?...I never saw a ball move sideways in midair before”

 

“Yeah, that was pretty incredible, she's going to have to teach me that move!” he said smiling

 

“So, what happened at the meeting today? You said something happened in your favor?” _( he has such a great smile)_

 

“Thank you”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, _(crap)_ I mean thanks for asking about the meeting, The man that uh... tested me let my dad know that everything was fine and he didn't have anything to worry about.”

 

“What kind of test was it?”

 

“Nothing serious, he asked me about my mom, if I like girls or had a girlfriend and some other stupid questions”

 

“That's it?”

 

“As a matter of fact, it was most enlightening, My dad never wanted to know how I felt about my mom disappearing and how life has affected me all these years and now he knows even though it wasn't what he wanted to hear. To him it was like _hear no evil_ , so everything is fine in his book...hopefully, things will get better at home between us now”

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

“It's mostly lonely, I hardly ever see him and he fills my schedule to keep me busy so I can't really dwell on the fact that he's an absentee father”

 

“I'm so sorry, you emit such happiness most of the time, it's hard to see that you're having such a tough time”

 

“I'm not so lonely now that I have my friends.” he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

 

“We better go now since gym class is over” _(maybe I should invite him to lunch?)_

 

“I'd like that”

 

“What would you like?'

 

“I...I...”

 

The basketballs that lay on the court started to roll toward them, Marinette had her back toward them so she didn't see them moving on their own. Adrien saw them and started to worry. The balls started to go around in circles and his heart started to beat faster.

 

...I'd like that...we...... suggested meeting up for lunch remember?... it was discussed at my house yesterday?

 

“Oh, that's right, sorry I totally spazzed on that, I guess I'll meet you at lunch then?”

 

Ivan and max went to pick up the balls and began to look at them curiously before taking them to the sports locker and putting them away and Adrien exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

“Yeah Mari, see you at lunch”

 

 

Lunch never came though. The college had to be evacuated because an Akuma was wrecking havoc on the building. The janitor was furious for being blamed at setting the trash fires just because he smokes cigarette's

 

“I am Smolder and I will use my **ABC** fire extinguisher on **A** ll **B** ad **C** hildren!” No one will set any more fires in my school!

 

 

“My lady, fancy meeting you here so quickly”

 

“I was about to get some lunch since I was in the area and I saw the civilians running out of this fine school. So what are we looking at Chat?”

 

“Hot head is shooting random kids with some type of dry chemical, but as soon as it touches them they freeze into place like statues”

 

“I guess we can't let it touch us then, eh...and where is the Akuma?”

 

“It looks to be the mop... when he swings it, powder comes out of the bottom”

 

“Okay kitty, let's do this!”

 

The battle should have been quick but the Akuma somehow had an endless supply of the dry chemical powder.

 

“I will stop you with my powder just like I do with fires and I will take your miraculous!”

 

“You can't _smother_ me, I'm too _hot_ to handle!” Chat said as he used his baton to deflect the powder”

 

Ladybug called on her lucky charm and it was a balloon filled with water. She looked for clues and it was simple enough. She had to throw it at the mop to make it wet...she just need to get close enough.

 

“Chat, the roof!”

 

he nodded and they made their way to the top of the school. The Akuma flew up after them. They battled back and forth and the Akuma fought them back to the edge. Ladybug threw the balloon at the mop but it didn't break to their horror. The Akuma snickered and kicked the balloon away and swung his mop at the heroes. The chemical flew through the air and Chat deflected it in time but ladybug wasn't so fortunate. The chemical hit her and she couldn't move her lower half. Chat ran over a grabbed the balloon and picked it up. When he looked backed, to his horror, Smolder was reaching for her earrings.

 

He ran, flailed his arm to the right and yelled...  
  


“GET AWAY FROM HER!!”

 

The Akuma was violently thrown to the right and clipped ladybug and she tumbled over the side of the building in her half frozen form and she screamed.  
  


“NOOOOO!!!” he yelled running to the edge with outstretched arms as if to catch her...and yet he did.

 

Her half form, frozen as it was, stopped it's mid air from crashing to the ground. He mentally thought about her being safely lowered to the ground and she was a moment later. He turned to the villain who started to stand and he threw the balloon at the mop and it burst, making the mop a gooey mess. He snatched the mop away from the villain and took it to Ladybug.

 

She allowed Chat to break the mop in half and she used her yo-yo to catch and cleanse the butterfly. A few minutes later, everything was back to normal, including herself.

 

“Chat...”

 

“Well look at the time...see you later Bugaboo”

 

“Chat wait!”

 

Chat vaulted away, he didn't stick around long enough for Ladybug to ask questions that he knew she had.

 

 

 

 


	13. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth and a few other people have questions about the last Akuma battle

 

 

“What is this?” Hawkmoth says as he watched in anger at the defeat of his latest Akuma.

“Does Chat Noir possess two miraculous?” He thought as he relished at its implications and applications for his own dastardly deeds.

 

“I must get my hands on it! But first I have to find out what it is. I know Ladybug has the earrings and Chat Noir has the ring, but has there ever been a single holder that was given two miraculous?”

 

Hawkmoth retrieved the Codex and flipped through it in search for a miraculous that mimicked the power that Chat Noir displayed during the fight.

 

“I know it’s not the turtle miraculous because he’s not dressed like a turtle and that power slows down my Akuma's, not pushes things away like a force!...last I remember, the old man was still wearing that bracelet”

 

Hawkmoth frantically flipped through the rest of the codex and came up empty

 

“Damn it… Nothing's here!” Hawkmoth yelled as he threw the book across the floor

 

“I will find out what kind of Miraculous that is, Chat Noir! I will have it, even if I have to take it from you myself!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You saw what happen, didn’t you Tikki?

 

“Yes Marinette, I saw it, but are you sure it was Chat Noir? It could have been the Akuma using some kind of force to prevent you from getting away so he could take the earrings”

 

“Akuma’s don’t care about our well being Tikki; they would just as easily take our miraculous off our dead bodies”

 

“So are you going to ask Chat about it?”

 

“I want to, but the way he ran off was a sure sign that he doesn’t want to talk about it”

 

“Maybe you should give Chat some time…maybe he’ll come to you.” Tikki reassured her.

 

“Do you think he was telling the truth when he said his parents sent him here from the planet Plagg because it was destroyed? I did scoff at him when he told me that”

 

Tikki started laughing hysterically

 

“Oh my heavens Marinette, I’m so positive that the planet Plagg doesn’t exist, that I would wager a world’s supply of Camembert on it!”

 

“How can you be so sure Tikki? The universe is vast beyond measure…Have you traveled to the ends of time?’

 

“No, but if it will ease your mind, Plagg is Chat’s kwami’s name and the planet being destroyed thing was his reference to his cataclysm Marinette; He was joking with you”

 

“That alley cat!” she groaned as she paced her bedroom floor.

 

“Don’t be hard on him Marinette, he did say he was having problems at home and he joked around to cheer himself up”

 

Marinette thought for a few moments before an epiphany hit her.

 

“Tikki, I bet Chat was trying to say something at that time, maybe that was the problem he was having at home!”

 

“Do you really think so Marinette?”

 

“No, but I won’t push him into telling me, I’ll wait for him to come to me when he’s ready”

 

“That’s a great idea Marinette, if he does have another power besides Cataclysm…it will come pretty handy in battle”

 

“Oh, My Gosh Tikki! ...if Hawkmoth saw him, he’s going to be in danger!”

 

“I think you’re right Marinette, maybe you should talk to him about it, if only to be prepared or ready for the unexpected…do you think he’ll show up for patrol?”

 

“There’s only one way to find out…Tikki, Spot’s on!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What do you mean you don’t want to go on patrol tonight?”

 

“She saw me Plagg! Ladybug saw what I did”

 

“She doesn’t know it was you!” Plagg retorted

 

“I’m pretty sure she knows it was me, didn’t you see her face when my power stopped her in midair? I’m not sure if that look on her face was from fear of hitting the ground or from hovering like an apparition or something”

 

“You can just say it was the Akuma, and deny it all together”

 

“I could do that, but what about the next time, or the time after that, and the time after that? My job is to protect her and I don’t know how to even protect myself! Heck, I bet Hawkmoth even saw what I did!”

 

“Well, all the more reason for you to go on patrol and discuss this with ladybug…Master Toreai did say that you’ll be in danger until you mastered your ability and that you should trust her. After all, you're partners and she can help you train better than I can”  


“She hates me Plagg; she pushes me away every time I try to get close to her”

 

“She doesn’t hate you kid…remember Copycat? She didn’t say she hated you, she said you _annoyed her to pieces_ ”

 

“I don’t see the difference, tell me there’s a difference”

 

“Well kid, as I see it, do _you_ hate Hawkmoth? Or does he annoy _you_ to pieces?”

 

Adrien thought about it for a moment as Plagg suggested earlier. He gave himself time to let it sink in.

 

“Well Plagg, I can honestly say…”

 

“BOOM!” (The windows in his room slammed open and so did the bathroom door and his closet door at the same time)

 

“Don’t even say anything kid, I guess that answered my question, you’re lucky your father isn’t here or he would have figured it was you”

 

“Plagg, I''m not going out on patrol, and I will not discuss this with ladybug!”

 

“You will have to face her sooner or later kid”

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug expected Chat to show up for patrol, Unfortunately he didn't so she patrolled alone. She half expected him to show up on her balcony after patrol, she even sat outside on her lounge chair hoping to be surprised by the words “good evening Princess!” but the words never came. Surely he wouldn't abandon her if an Akuma showed up would he? Marinette couldn't help but to replay the seen over and over in her head. She knew what she saw but she tried to pass it off as something else. Maybe it _was_ an Akuma that prevented her from falling to her death. But why did Chat vault away so quickly, acting like he was late for something and never even responded to her when she called on her miraculous phone.

 

“I'm worried about him Tikki...He always called me back when he knew I was patrolling”

 

“Let's just be patient with him Marinette, he can't stay away forever”

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Adrien was lost in thought as he made his way into school. He couldn't help but berate himself for ignoring Ladybugs calls last night. How could he face her and the fact that the Akuma battle yesterday ousted his ability to his partner. All Adrien could do was put his head down and close his eyes after he sat down at his desk.

 

“Dude, are you alright?” _(the boy's tired again?)_

 

“I'm fine Nino...just need to rest my eyes”

 

“Before you get all comfy man...you should take a look at Alya's footage of the Akuma battle yesterday; it looks wicked” _( does he stay up all night?)_

 

Adrien's head shot up. He didn't realize the number of people who were crowded around Alya, Staring intently at the video. Marinette looked as though she was watching a horror film.

 

“What are you watching?” Adrien asked as he squeezed in to see the video.

 

“Only the most amazing footage ever!” Alya exclaimed proudly

 

Alya had caught the entire battle on tape, even the part where he used his ability to save Ladybug. Adrien began to panic...

 

“Alya, did you put this on your lady blog?” Adrien asked

 

“Actually, I decided to wait until I talked with Chat Noir about it. I can't post something that's fake and I want to know if this was some sort of trick”

 

 _(She can't post that video!)_ he thought determining (That video would bring me undo attention!)

 

“Hey! My video...it's all fuzzy now! What the hell!” Alya said as she shook her phone

 

Adrien didn't notice Alya's freak out, he was just mentally conjuring up thoughts on getting rid of that footage

 

“Stupid phone,why don't you act right!” she yells as the phone makes a whinny noise

 

 _(That footage has to go!)_ he cursed in his mind

 

“ **HIZZZZ......POP!”**

 

“MY PHONE!!! NONONONO!!!!!MY FOOTAGE!!!!!!! “Alya sobbed at the completely dead phone in her hands. “That was my only copy and now it's gone!” Alya said as she stared at the dead phone in disbelief.

 

The sudden pop sound jarred Adrien from his thoughts and noticed that everyone around Alya had jumped away at the loud sound.

 

“I'm so sorry Alya, I can't imagine what you had to go through to get that kind of footage!” Marinette said as she tried to console her best friend _(I'm glad it's gone, there's no telling how much danger that could have put Chat Noir in)_

 

“Man that was crazy! None of your phones ever did that before” Nino added _(Maybe her phone was affected by that force that came from Chat Noir)_

 

 _(did I do that? Did I just break her phone?) Adrien_ said to himself while outwardly trying to be a friend to his upset classmate. “Maybe it was just an illusion or something”

 

“It wasn't an illusion Agreste!...I was there, I saw it for myself!” Alya scolded

 

“No need to get upset with Adrien, Alya...He's just trying to help” Marinette pleaded

 

“I guess I'll just have to film another battle to find out if that was an illusion!” Alya scoffed and threw herself into her seat angrily _(I'll show them, I'll show_ _ **all**_ _of them!)_

 

Adrien looked over at Marinette and gave her a small smile ( _At least Marinette understands my dilemma)_

 

Marinette smiled back before blushing and returning to help her best friend.

 

“Alya, you really shouldn't put yourself in harms way like that. What if that villain saw you or hurt you!? Don't you understand what that footage could do if Hawkmoth saw it?”

 

“That's why I didn't post it yet! I wanted to talk to Chat Noir about it first!”

 

 _(At least she's trying to be considerate)_ Adrien thought as he listened to the girls banter

 

“What if he _does_ possess another power and he doesn't want to talk about it, or let anyone knows he has it? I bet Ladybug would treat him like an outcast if he didn't already tell her.” Adrien cut in

 

“Why would he do that? I'm going to bet that Ladybug _would_ accept whatever he tells her because they're partners _and_ it would help them defeat Hawkmoth” Marinette said out of the corner of her eye.

_(Ladybug is not cold hearted!)_

 

He wanted to believe Marinette, especially since she looked so much like Ladybug when she said that.

 

“I guess we should just hope for the best for them.” he said as he turned to face the front of the class.

 

 

The school day dragged on with weird conspiracies surrounding Chat Noir. Adrien laughed at the conversations that suggested he was an unwilling military experiment. Scoffed at the conversations that suggested it was all a fake and was shocked to hear that people thought he was some form of deity. The different things swimming around in people's thoughts were getting outlandish. It was distracting his feelings and he had to catch himself a few times when his books and writing instrument started sliding off his desk.

 

“Bro, would you stop pushing your books on the floor! The teacher keeps glaring at you”

 

“Sorry bro, not sure what's gotten into me” _(Guess I better go on patrol tonight and talk to LB!)_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello Chat, I didn’t think you would show up for patrol tonight.” She said sitting on the metal beam atop the Eiffel tower.

 

“I-I can’t shake my superhero duties can I” _(do I really want to tell her?)_

 

“No, that’s not exactly what I was talking about Chaton”

 

“Oh, then what do you mean My Lady? I’m all ears ya know” he said as he made his cat ears twitch.

 

“Yesterday  with Smolder Chat, d-did you stop me when I was falling?” ladybug said as she bit her bottom lip

 

“M-My Lady you sound like you're afraid of me?” Chat said as he turned to leave, baton extended.

“The last thing I want to do is make you afraid of me.” he said as he hung his head down preparing to vault away.

 

“Chat, I’m not afraid of you, I just don’t understand what you did yesterday and I’m confused.” She said as she stood up and began walking towards him.

 

“What’s there to be confused about? I saved you, isn’t that enough?” he said as his heart started to race.

 

He could feel Plagg getting unsettled in the back of his mind, coaching him to calm down

 

“No Chat, it's not enough!...I know it should be, but let's be realistic”

“What are you getting at LB!” Chat getting angry now

 

“Tell me Chat...have you been akumatized? And if so, where is the butterfly?” she said as she swung her yo-yo in preparation.

 

“ **WHAT!”** he yelled

 

Ladybug was violently pushed off the tower by the force that emanated from Chat.

 

“CHAT” she screamed because her yo-yo was yanked away from her grasp by the force

 

“Nononono!” Chat yelled as he ran to the edge and looked down at the falling heroin

 

Her arms and legs were flailing as she tried to right herself but she was getting dangerously close to the ground

 

 _(I can do this! I can catch her like I did before...just focus!)_ “FREEZE!!!” he screamed with an outstretched arm and balled his hand into a tight fist.

 

Ladybug halted sharply in midair as if someone suddenly put the breaks on. Chat mentally set her down on the adjacent metal beam. Then he used his baton to vault down the tower to meet her after retrieving her yo-yo.

 

“Ladybug I'm sor...”

 

Ladybug held up her hand cutting him off.

 

“I didn't mean to pu...”

 

Ladybug held up one finger, cutting him off again.

Chat stood there understanding that his lady needed a moment to collect herself. He watched as she took a few deep breaths and pinched the bridge of her nose. She glanced over at him a few times and then closed her eyes as if contemplating her next words.

 

“Are you an Alien?”

 

Chat started laughing. He knew he shouldn't be, given the seriousness of her tone. He tried to compose himself but another look at his lady's face made him burst out into hysterics again.

 

“This isn't funny Chaton...I could have DIED!”

 

“I didn't mean to laugh, and no, I'm not an alien... _most of the time_ ”

 

“Would you just stop joking around for a minute!...what does _most of the time even mean?_ ”

 

“Well look at me LB, I'm a cat when I'm with you and a regular guy when I'm not”

 

“I hardly think the great Chat Noir is a regular guy outside of the mask”

 

“Well aren't you a regular girl when you're not fighting Akuma's?

 

“Yes, but I don't ...wait a minute, do you have powers as a regular guy?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Oh My Gosh, you do!”

 

“I didn't say anything!”

 

“You didn't have too, it's in your face and your body stiffened when I asked you!”

 

“So what if I do, are you going to rat me out?!”

 

“Of course not!...look kitty, we're partners even if you are an alien” she said as a smile tugged at her lips.

 

“Then If you still want me as your alien partner, then I will tell you”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Tell you that I have Telekinesis”

 

“Are you shitting me?”

 

Chat raised his hand that held the yo-yo. He mentally grabbed it and let it hover in front of her face.

 

“Ohhh” she said as she took it in her hands and then looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Will you help me LB?”

 

“Help you?”

 

 

_(I knew it! I knew if I followed Chat Noir I'd get more footage of whatever this thing is he could do)_

Chat look down over the edge of the beam and saw Alya looking at the footage

 

 

“Chat?”

 

Chat held up a (one minute) finger to ladybug while he stared down at Alya watching the end of the footage

 

 _(Sorry Alya, but I can't let you keep that footage either!)_   Chat pressed a finger to his temple to try to focus on her new camera until he saw her from a distance stomping her foot in anger and throwing the camera violently to the concrete ground

 

Chat smiled when he saw Alya storm off, leaving the broken camera on the ground. He returned his attention to Ladybug.

 

“Sorry for the wait My Lady...as I was saying before, I need someone I can trust... Will you help me train?”

 

 

 

 


	14. Training day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette helps Chat train and she gets more than she bargained for

 

“You want me to help you train?”

“Yes M'Lady”

“Help you with what kind of training?”

“Isn't it obvious?”

“Uh...nooo?”

“Look Bug, This is really new to me and In my civilian form, I've been struggling to keep this hidden”

“What about your family?”

“No one knows except for you and I'd like to keep it that way, home life is a bit _complicated_ ”

“But why me Chat? I don't know the first thing about this...whatever this is you have”

“Telekinesis My lady...telekinesis is what I have and I don't know much about it either, it just started manifesting itself ”

“Okay, telekinesis...I get it”

“So bug, what say you?”

 

Ladybug thought for a moment and stared at the yo-yo in her hand, the fact that he caught her twice in midair without so much as a physical touch and made her yo-yo float in front of her face like it was some magic trick, intrigued her.

 

“What is the ultimate goal of this training Chat? Is it for evil, for good, or for fun?”

“You don't really think I'd use this gift for evil do you?”

“I hope you won't, but if Hawkmoth finds out that you have this power, he'll want _you_ **and** your miraculous and I won't be able to stand against you from what I've seen so far”

“That's exactly why I need your help, I could use this power to protect us from him and his villains like what happened with Smolder”

“It does sound like a great Idea, kitty... maybe we can even defeat him once and for all”

“He wouldn't know what hit him!” Chat said happily

“One thing I don't understand...”

“ and what's that bug?”

“You already caught me in the air twice...You seem to already have a knack at controlling this ability”

“I actually didn't know what I was doing, the first time I caught you was a fluke...I panicked and just tried to reach for you like a normal person would.”

“You mean I could have died?”

“Yeah,...both times”

 

Ladybug paled...

 

“When do you want to start training?” she said with no more hesitation

“We could start tomorrow night, but it has to be done in secret so how about we meet at the old abandoned cheesecake factory at 9 p.m.”

“It's a date”

“Aw, man!”

“What...!”

“I just realized that it took me having telekinesis for you to go out on a date with me!”

“Chat, this is not a date”

“But you just said...”

“This is work related kitty, not a real date!”

“You can't blame me for hoping can you?” he said as he gave her a wink

“You're hopeless you know that?”

“Hopeless for you M'lady”

“Good night Chat, I'll see you at the factory tomorrow and don't be late!” She said as she pulled out her yo-yo

“WAIT...You know I can try to lower you down with my...”

“NO!!...I mean...I got this!” she said in a panicked tone

“What...are you scared now?”

“Let's just work on your training before you try lifting me with your powers again”

“Suit yourself!” Chat said as he extended his staff and vaulted away.

Ladybug smiled and zipped away on her yo-yo for home.

 

* * *

 

“The universe hates me!” Alya said as she pouted in frustration to her friends

“What are you talking about Alya” Marinette questioned

“My girl _claims_ she caught Chat Noir using another power late last night!” Nino said as he tried to console his girlfriend _(I wish my girlfriend would just leave it alone, it's far too dangerous for her to be out late looking for chat Noir and Ladybug)_

 

“She did? Let's see it” Adrien said as he pretended to look surprised _(I would buy her a new camera but I'd probably have to break that one too)_

“Yeah Alya, let's see the camera footage” _(Her blog is really going to get her in trouble)_

“She can't guys, she got mad and broke it last night, she said one minute she had the footage and the next minute it was gone”

“We'll that's a bummer” Adrien pretended to sound disappointed

“Don't worry, I'm going to get it on tape or I'll just stream it Live so everyone will see it when he uses his power!”

_(Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do! Stream it Live so everyone will see that it's not my imagination!)_

“That's an interesting idea Alya, but didn't you say you wanted to talk to Chat Noir about it first before you posted in to make sure it was real?”

“After what I saw last night Agreste, I have no doubts that what I saw was real so I don't need to bother with an interview!”

_(Well I didn't expect this turn of events!)_ I hope you know what you're doing Alya...If you're right, Chat Noir may not like what you're planning. Adrien said as he hummed in disagreement

“Yeah Alya, Adrien is right, give the guy some slack, it's bad enough that Hawkmoth is always after the Cat and Bug, don't you think you're going to make it harder for them, giving away their secrets.

“It's not a secret if he uses it in public, Nino”

“Help me out Mari, give your girl the voice of reason” Nino pleaded

“They're both right, Alya...If I was Ladybug or Chat Noir, I'd be worried that Hawkmoth would come after my friends or family if he knew my secret”

“But you guys aren't Chat Noir or Ladybug, so you don't know how they'd feel about it or anything for that matter” She shot back

“No, we're not the hero's of Paris Alya, but as my girlfriend, I don't expect you to go around telling people about my private life, If you did something like that, I'm not sure I could forgive you”

“Well, of course, you wouldn't have to worry about that Nino, you don't have any secrets”

“You can't be serious Alya!” Marinette said disappointingly

_( I'm dead serious)_ “He doesn't have any secret's, Nino is a good guy!” Alya said as she tried to prove her point.

“Let's just drop it guys, I'm sure Chat Noir can take care of his business and if he wants to keep people in the dark about his personal life, he's gonna do what he thinks is best!” Adrien said as those who were on Chat Noirs side nodded in agreement.

 

The School day couldn’t go by fast enough for Adrien. Despite Alya’s eagerness to expose him and his abilities, he knew that facing her was his best option. He could deny her findings altogether because she had no proof or just simply ask her nicely to not reveal his ability because it would put him in danger and Ladybug would have to fight all the bad Akuma's by herself. Fortunately for him, he knows Alya all too well and Ladybug is her hero. She would never want Ladybug to get hurt because her partner wasn’t there to protect her.

 

_(Adrien sure seems happy today)_

 

Adrien smiled to himself at the caring thoughts of Marinette. He held her and Nino in such high regards after listening to them defend the privacy of Chat Noir. If only Alya was a bit more like them.

 

* * *

 

_(This is not me! Adrien should be paying more attention to me! What is his problem? Can’t he see my new lipstick! And my hair , That stupid hair stylist did so much to my hair and made me sit under that wretched hairdryer for hours getting my hair to look this soft and amazing and he has the audacity to not even notice!)_

 

“Hi Chloe, _(ugh...here we go again)_ Your hair looks very nice today and it looks like you changed the color of your lipstick. It looks favorable to your skin tone”

 

“Why Adrien, I’m surprised you even noticed… _(About damn time)_ You know the hairdresser didn’t have to do much since my hair is always impeccable”

 

“Oh, is that right… _(why do I even bother)_ my hair stylist usually makes me sit for hours to make my hair just right for my photo shoots.

 

“Well you just have to get the right hairdresser then, I’d give you the name of mine but they're moving away so I’ll have to find a new one” _(more like got fired)_ She said with a whine and a pout to accentuate her lips

 

“Maybe you could use my stylist; his name is Sir Pierre la Frank”

 

Everyone turned when they heard the stylist’s name

 

“Are you kidding me dude?! He’s like the most famous stylist in the world!”

 

Chloe could only hold her mouth open. She’s been dying to get that man to do her hair for years and he always said he was too busy for her.

 

“Yeah Adrien, how did you manage to snag such a high profile stylist to the stars? Max said in awl”

“He does my dad’s hair and also has business ties to him. He took one look at my hair years ago and said no one was allowed to touch my hair but him and he’s been my stylist ever since.”

 

“Wow Adrien, you’re so lucky” Marinette shyly said _(never in my life would I be able to have my hair done by him)_

 

“I’m not that lucky Mari but…”

Adrien beckoned her to come closer so he could whisper in her ear.

“How about I get you a date with the Pierre for your birthday?”

 

“NO!!!! She said in astonishment, a bit too loud; getting the attention of the surrounding students”

“No?” Adrien seemed confused _(didn't I just hear her say...)_

“I mean, Oh my gosh, yes!” she tried to lower her voice to a whisper the best she could so no one noticed what they were talking about.

Adrien held his index finger to his lips as if to silently say “keep it a secret” before giving her a wink and turning to the front of the class.

_(OMG, Adrien is so amazing! how the heck am I going to be able to function for the rest of the day!)_

Adrien looked back at Marinette and he couldn't help but be amused at her adorable freakout.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It's 8:58 p.m. Where is that Cat”

“I thought we agreed on 9:00 M'lady!” Chat said as he landed next to her

“I was beginning to think you had second thoughts Chat”

“Why would I have second thoughts, You're the scaredy cat M'lady”

“No, I'm optimistically cautious Chat...there's a difference”

“So, is this going to be anything like the Karate Kid? Wax on...wax off?”

“I may be Chinese Chat, but I'm no master at Karate”

“I don't know about that M'lady; your moves are pretty awesome”

“Speaking of moves...”

 

“THINK FAST!”

Lady bug swung a sharp knife around in a slicing motion at across Chat's chest

As soon as he saw the knife get within two inches of his chest, all he could feel was panic and ladybugs hand halted at half an inch away.

When she could no longer push her hand to his chest, she dropped the knife.

 

“That was good Kitty, but if I didn't warn you, You would have had a knife in your chest”

“Are you fucking kidding me! That scared me haft to death, I wasn't even ready!”

“You think our enemies care if we're ready?” she said as she walked away from him

“Bug, we usually get som...”

 

“ZIPPPP!!!”

 

Chat looked up just in time to see her Yo-yo zipping at him full throttle and he raised his hand to protect his face. The Yo-yo acted like it hit an invisible brick wall and fell to the ground.

 

“I thought I had you there Kitty”

“I thought you had me there t...”

 

Ladybug went full on assault like she was attacking an akumatized villain. Chat was using his normal attack and blocking skills but was holding back because he didn't want to hurt his partner.

 

“Stop holding back Chat!” Ladybug yelled as she continued her assault, getting more aggressive by the moment.

 

“M'Lady, this isn't a fair fight...” he tried to say as he avoided a projectile

“What the hell!”

 

Ladybug was using her skills in combination with her Yo-yo to shoot rocks and debris like rain at her partner. Some were getting through and some were being blocked by his baton. That is until she snagged it with her yo-yo leaving only his dodging skills.

 

“Any day now kitty!” She taunted as she continued her assault

 

All of a sudden, Chat raised his hand in the air as if calling on his cataclysm. He concentrated and brought his hand into a fist and all the rocks and debris froze in time. When he opened his fist again, they all fell to the ground.

 

Just as Ladybug was getting ready to continue her assault again, Chat smirked wickedly at her. The Yo-yo was yanked away from her hand and she was now two feet off the ground floating uncontrollably like there was no gravity.

 

“No fair Chat! Put me down!”

“All is fair in love and war M'lady”

 

Chat walked toward her after he cracked his knuckles. The amusement on his face was quite obvious to Ladybug.

 

“Chat, this isn't funny; put me down!”

“You know bug, I never thought this would be so easy!” he said as he stood inches in front of her floating body.

“What, what would be so easy?”

“Getting a kiss” he smirked

“Wha...?”

Before she could utter another word, Chat grabbed her face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

She wiggled against the force that held her in place but Chat continued to deepen the kiss anyway. A minute or so later, he lowered her to the ground and released her.

She was so angry that she ran up to him and raised a hand to slap him in the face but he raised his telekinetic guard and she couldn't even get close.

 

“You stupid Cat! You took advantage of me! I guess this _was_ just for fun!” she scowled as she balled up her fists

“Yeah, I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself”

“Well, I'm going home and you can train all by yourself for the rest of the evening! Where the heck is my yo-yo!”

“Aw come on bugaboo...don't be like that”

 

Ladybug looked frantically around for her yo-yo while muttering to herself. Chat mentally picked up the Yo-yo that laid a mere three feet from where she was looking and let it hover next to her.

 

A moment later she snatched it out of the air.

 

“Haha...you think you're sooo funny!” she exclaimed before zipping off for home.

 

 

 


	15. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is having problems after hurting Ladybug

 

 

 

“Wow, I just...screwed up big time!” Chat groaned as he swung his arm around

 

The rocks that laid on the ground shot out in every direction.

 

“How stupid could I be, of course she doesn't like me like that!”

 

Chat tried to kick a rock to quell his disappointment but instead, the factory walls shook

 

“Calm down kid!” Plagg yelled in the back of his mind  
  


“I don't know what I was thinking Plagg, I got so caught up and excited with training and getting a handle on the power that I lost it. I was just so happy that I wanted to express to her how I was feeling and I went about it the wrong way. I just wanted to jokingly give her a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you, but when I looked at her lips, I wanted to see how soft they were and when I tasted her she tasted just like...reminded me so much of ...“Well, I couldn't tell the difference. Now ladybug hates me!”

“Well Kid, I got good news and bad news”

“Okay, what's the bad news?”

“The bad news is that **you're starting fires again, you idiot!”**

 

Chat looked around and saw three small fires starting to spread

 

“Oh Crap!” Chat ran over to stomp out the fire to the first one but the second and third fires started to get bigger and bigger.

 

 

Ladybug was yoyoing across the night sky when Tikki began to talk in the back of her mind

“Don’t be angry with Chat, you know he would never try to hurt you”

“Tikki, he kissed me!”

“And you kissed him when Dark Cupid hit him with an arrow”

“But he couldn’t remember that; I did what I had to do to break the spell, he did it for fun!”

“Why don’t you just go back and talk to him; I bet he feels terrible, didn’t you see the remorse on his face?”

“What I saw was a Cheshire Grin! Besides, I’ve been getting closer to Adrien and I refuse to let Chat Noir stand in my way of that”

“Regardless of how you feel right now, he asked for your help, he only trusts _you_ to help him train to get his powers under control, if you back out now, it might cause problems when you two are fighting Akuma's”

“How do I know he won’t use his powers on me again?”

“You don’t, but at least you’ll understand what triggers his ability and one day if he gets akumatized, you’ll be able to defeat and cleanse him. If he gets akumatized today, there is no way you could stop him from taking the miraculous.

“You’re right as always Tikki, I’ll go back and talk to him”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kid, you really need to calm down, these fires are popping up all over the place”

“Ahh! I’m trying Plagg but I’m having a hard time getting ladybug out of my head!” Chat said as he held out his hands in an attempt to force the fires back down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look ladybug, I believe that’s smoke coming from the factory!”

“I see it Tikki, I’m almost there!” Ladybug ran as fast as she could across the rooftops

 

* * *

 

“Come on kid, you can do it, just concentrate!”

“Plagg… I can’t concentrate with you constantly hounding me!”

 

* * *

 

“Ladybug, do you see that?!”

“Yeah Tikki, I see it and we better stop it before it makes it to the factory!”

 

* * *

 

“Yes my little Akuma, evilize Chat Noir so he can give me his Miraculous and then he will tell me what this other power is that he possesses!”

 

The Butterfly flew through an open window and was getting dangerously close to Chat as he was trying miserably to quench the fire

 

* * *

 

 

"Yes my little Akuma, a little bit closer, get him while he's distracted!"

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug landed on the open window and yelled…

 

“Chat watch out!”

 

Without thinking, Chat jumped into his fighting stance with the thought, _**Protect myself!**_ and everything around him froze within a 10-foot radius as if time stood still.

 

“NO!!!!!” Hawkmoth screamed as he slammed his cane to the ground

 

Ladybug swooped down, plucked the butterfly from its frozen state and cleansed it.

 

“I will get you Chat Noir if it’s the last thing I do!!” Hawkmoth Yelled as the window closed

 

* * *

 

“Ladybug, you came back?”

“Yeah kitty, I came back and we need to talk... but first, let’s put out these fires”

“I can’t, I don’t know how to”

“Yes you do, just close your eyes, take a deep breath and let it out”

 

Chat did as he was told and every time he calmly breathed in and out the fire got smaller and smaller until they all went out.

 

“Open your eyes Chat”

 

Chat opened his eyes and tears started spilling from his eyes when he noticed that all the fires were quenched. He turned his back to Ladybug and put his head down and sobbed

 

“Chat… are you okay?”

“You came back M’lady, you came back after I stole a kiss from you”

“Well I guess you can say we’re even now since I kissed you to break the spell dark cupid had on you”

“I don’t remember that”

“Yeah, the circumstances were different but the outcome was the same”

“Will you forgive me My lady?”

“Just promise me you won’t do that again Okay?”

“As long as I’m in my right mind, I promise I won’t do that again unless you ask me too”

“Speaking of which, it appears that Hawkmoth does have an eye on you, sending a butterfly after you like that; were you upset?”

Chat wiped his eyes and turned to face her…

“I’m afraid to say I was my Lady” he confessed as he looked her in her face and then looked to the ground; another tear threatening to fall.

“All I kept thinking was that my mom left me, I don't really have a father, and now my partner doesn't want me either”

“Chat, I'm not going to let a kiss stop us from being partners okay?!”

Chat gave a small smile and held out his fist for her to bump his.

Ladybug walked up to her partner and pushed his fist away then gave him the biggest hug she could give. He held her tight against his chest and sighed peacefully.

They stayed like that for a few moments with eyes closed, each enjoying each other's heartbeat.

“Well Chat, I guess we better get back to the , ahhh...!”

 

Ladybug fell two feet to the ground on her butt, and Chat fell a second later next to her”

They both stared wide-eyed at each other

“Did we just...?” Ladybug asked but not wanting to know the answer

 

“...”

 

“Did you...?”

 

“...”

 

The horrified look on Chat's face gave her the answer. They were indeed floating Two feet above the ground and didn't even realize it.

“Do you want to call it an evening and come back tomorrow?

Chat nodded nervously, still too stunned to speak

Ladybug stood up and held out her hand to help him up but he was too afraid to take it.

“Chat it's okay, you're just as shocked as I am but we will handle this just like we do everything else; Like a team!”

Chat took her hand and she pulled him up. He still looked really nervous but felt better after she scratched behind his ear.

“See you tomorrow Chat”

“Good night...LB” he finally said with a smile

 

* * *

 

“Plagg, did you see what I did!”

“Yeah kid, I was there both times!”

“Wait...what?”

“I said I was there and I saw you float two times”

“I don't remember doing that two times!”

“I did try to tell you the first time you did it”

“enlighten me?”

It was during the kiss”

“Why didn't ladybug say anything?”

“My guess is that she didn't see it; you only floated about an inch and from where she was floating, she wouldn't be able to see anything”

“Well, how is it that you could see it?”

“I didn't see it; I felt it, the suit is highly sensitive to gravity and to the surroundings, that's why you and Ladybug can maneuver around things without even thinking about it”

 

* * *

 

“Tikki, can you believe what Chat did?! It was amazing right?”

“ Yes that was Amazing and I'm speechless Marinette! I'm so glad you went back to talk to him. You saved him from that Akuma, and you learned something that you didn't know before”

“What did I learn, I don't think I understand”

“Marinette honey, Chat's been hurting, He sounds like he has no one at home he can trust and he's been trying to get close to you because he feels like everyone is abandoning him”

“Hawkmoth almost had him today Tikki, I can only thank you for making me turn back”

“I always try to be the voice of reason Marinette, but you and Chat are a team and the final say will always be yours.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So Mr. Noir, has the ability to slow and stop time? Maybe he _is_ hiding the turtle miraculous! It doesn't matter, soon I will have all three! The turtle, the ring, and the earrings even if I have to akumatize 10 people at one time to get them! AND I WILL GET THEM!

 

 


	16. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a little scared to attend school

 

 

“What do you mean, you don't want to go to school today?”

“Plagg, what if I... you know...do it again, someone might see me”

“kid, you're not going to float away like some kind of balloon”

“But I don't know how I did it, what if it just happens out of the blue?”

“Did it happen when you got home last night?”

“No” Adrien replied

“Has it happen since you woke up this morning?”

“No” Adrien replied again

“And it's not going to happen in school either; I'll let you know if I see anything”

“Promise?”

“Really kid? You think that little of me?

“Well you are little” Adrien joked

“Oh, you think you're funny now, okay Mr. funny pants... ha ha!” Plagg said as he flew into Adrien's pocket "you better sleep with one eye open"

 

* * *

 

“What do you think Chat's doing right now Tikki?”

“Probably the same thing you're doing; getting ready for school so he won't be late”

“Don't worry, I won't be late today”

“You say that everyday Marinette and you still end up being late, you should be leaving for school now”

“Do you think Chat hovered home instead of running and vaulting off of rooftops?”

“I don't know”

“Do you think he could fly like superman?”

“I don't know”

“Do you think he could bend metal with his power?”

“I...don't...know”

“Do you think he could lift something heavy...like a car or bus?”

“I...DON'T....KNOW!”

“Well, what do you know, Tikki?”

“I know you're late again, Marinette!”

Marinette looked at the clock and groaned. The first bell was going to ring in 5 minutes. If she walked fast, it would take 10 minutes. If she ran, it would take 7 minutes. If she was Ladybug, she'd make it just as the bell rung.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

 

Out of her window she went, soaring over rooftops and yoyoing the rest of the way. She landed behind a large tree and released her transformation.

 

“See Tikki, we made it just in time!”

“But Marinette, you forgot my cookies _and_ your backpack and I'm hungry now”

“OOOh, I-I could just scream!” she stomped and groaned

“I'm sorry Tikki, I'll try to get you something as soon as possible”

 

Marinette ran to class and sat in her seat just as the bell rang.

 

“Well, this is a first! Marinette DuPain-Cheng in class before the bell rings?” Alya bumped her shoulder

“You know me, gotta keep you on your toes!” she said as she bumped Alya back.

“Where's your book bag, Mari? You forgot it again didn't you?”

“Yezzz...” she whined as she put her head on her desk

“Girl, you are too much!”

“Alya, did you bring any cookies today?” Marinette whispered while the class was in session

“No girlfriend, you're the one always bringing the treats remember?” Alya whispered back

_(I really have to find some cookies)_

Adrien glanced over at Marinette _(Marinette seems pretty interested in cookies this morning)_

“Alya, can you pass a note to Nino and ask him if he has any cookies?” She whispered again

“Girl what's wrong with you this morning; didn't you eat breakfast? is your blood sugar low?” she whispered back

“Yeah, something like that”

Alya passed the note...

( _Please have some cookies, please have some cookies)_

_(I wonder if she would like one of my energy bars?)_

“Sorry girl, Nino said the same thing, You're the treat master”

_(Damn...what's wrong with people, am I the only one that brings snacks to school!)_

_(I guess beggars can't be choosy...)_ Adrien thought as he reached into his bag and grabbed a granola bar...

“Alya, can you write a note to ask Nino to ask Adrien if he has some cookies?”

“Girl, you're going to get me into trouble!”

Adrien reached back when the teacher wasn't looking and placed the granola bar on her desk

“Oh my gosh thank you!” she squeaked

“Miss DuPain-Cheng, please don't disrupt the class again with your outburst!” The teacher scolded

“Sorry Ma'am, It won't happen again”

Marinette waited for the teacher to resume the lesson and then she quietly unwrapped the bar, ate a piece and put the rest into her bag with Tikki.

_(I have to tell Adrien, that he's a life saver)_

Adrien smiled but never turned to face her. He started to think about his training session tonight and the possibility of a repeat of …

“Ouch!” Adrien rubbed his arm and his book dropped out of the air and onto his desk he looked around in a panic to see if anyone noticed his history book floating.

Everyone's head snapped up and looked over at him, curious.

 

( _what was that?)_

_(Did somebody drop their book?)_

_(Why did Adrien say Ouch?)_

_(Is the teacher going to yell at him too?)_

_(Clumsy rich kid!)_

_(Why does Adrien look guilty about something?)_

 

He pushed his book off the desk purposely and let it fall to the floor to try and stifle the thoughts and stares. It worked because the only thoughts he heard was being called clumsy. He casually picked up the book and sat it back on his desk. He then gave his pocket a gentle Thank you rub and went back to his classwork.

 

((( **DING!** )))).... (((( **DONG!!!** )))).... (((( **DING!** ))))....(((( **DONG!!!** ))))

 

Alright students, you know what that bell means, Find shelter and stay far away from the Akuma! The teacher instructed.

 

_(This is great! This is my chance to stream Chat Noir Live doing his thing!)_

_(Oh Crap, I totally forgot about Alya!)_ Adrien swore as he watched Alya pull out her new video recorder

 

Everyone in the school sought shelter say for Alya. She started to run out of the school but Adrien mentally made the doors slam shut right in front of her.

 

_(Nothing is going to keep me from filming this!)_

_(can't let you do that Alya!)_

 

Alya went in search for another exit while Adrien transformed. He ran out of the building and saw Ladybug on the scene already preparing to fight and went to join her.

 

“Hello fellow ladybug and Chat Noir fans, I'm streaming live from my school and it looks like ladybug and Chat Noir are preparing to battle _two_ Akuma's for the first time! _”_

 

_Chat looked over at the school and rubbed his temple_

 

“Yes! ladies and gentlemen I believe were in for a treat...I believe Ch.t ….ior....abi...t...pow------”

 

Chat looked over at Alya and grinned when he saw her violently shaking her camera.

Ladybug looked over at Chat and then looked over at Alya

“Hey, are you messing up her recordings?”

Chat shrugged his shoulders “Guilty as charged My lady”

Ladybug giggled “We are definitely going to have to talk about that”

“So this is going to be a pain! what are we going to do LB? Hawkmoth doesn't usually send out two Akuma's”

“Well Chat, My guess is that he saw what you did and judging from what happened in the old factory, he's after you”

“Nah, I don't think they want little ole...”

 

“Chat Noir...we, the Doppelgangers, want...your Miraculous's...” they spoke as one like an eerie echo.

 

“Uh, I guess you're right Bugaboo, but why do they think I have more than one miraculous?”

“Hawkmoth must think your telekinesis comes from a gem”

“Ooh, that's interesting, that gives me an idea”

“Chat, what are you thinking? I know you haven't had a lot of time to train so let's just handle these guys the old fashioned way”

“Trust me, there's something I have to go get so no fighting until I get back!”

 

That was easier said than done.

 

“Ladybug, the cat...has left...you to fight...Alone..Hand over...your miraculous ...or die!” the Doppelgangers echoed

 

“Gosh, they sound creepy!” Ladybug shuttered as they got closer and closer”

Chat returned, wearing a costume jewelry feather pin that he attached to his belt. He gave ladybug a sly wink and she nodded in understanding.

“So, Doppel and Ganger...” Chat chided. “what's it going to be, we haven't got all...”

The Doppelganger twins did something that neither hero expected. One shot high-pressure water and the other shot intense fireballs.

Chat tackled ladybug out of the way of a head on ball of flames.

“We are too hot to handle and too wet to touch! Give us your miraculouses or we will burn you alive then drown your corpses in a sea of water!”

With that, the second twin unleashed a hurricane of water at the two hero's and they began deflecting it with their weapons.

 

**“Get them my Doppelganger twins! Get their miraculous's now!” Hawkmoth's purple outline overshadowed their faces**.

 

“What do you want to do bug? My arms are getting tired!”

“Chat, I need to call on lucky Charm but I can't do it while deflecting the water! You're going to have to use your _other_ talent with this one!”

They jumped behind a car to rest their arms

“My lady...”, he whispered a plan into her ear and ladybug smiled

“Are you sure you want to try that?”

“It will give you time to call on Lucky Charm”

“Okay, let's do this!”

“Hey, Doppel... Hold the water!”Chat yelled after he jumped on the hood of the car

Doppel ignored him and continued his assault!”

“DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!  CAT'S... HATE... WATER!!” Chat extended his baton and slammed it to the ground and he mentally parted the water like it was the red sea. He clutched the feather pretending it was a Miraculous gem doing the work

 

**“That feather, get me that feather!”** the purple outline screamed on Ganger's face

Ganger shot another fireball at Chat hitting the car and the car exploded propelling Chat to the ground in front of Doppel.

**Take the Miraculous! Take it now! Hawkmoth yelled**

Doppel snatched the feather from Chats belt and stared at it for a second in his hand

**“Yes! Now take the ring!” Hawkmoth demanded**

 

“Lucky Charm!”

 

Doppel shook the feather a couple of times and Chat gave it pretend powers. Doppel held onto it tight as he felt the power of it yank his arm.

**“Stop playing with it and get me Chat Noirs ring!”**

 

Ladybugs lucky charm was a ladybug mannequin she placed it in such a way that it would fool the Doppelganger twins.

“I think you're both little boy babies that don't know how to play nice!” Ladybug taunted

Doppel to the left and Ganger to the right both looked at the Ladybug mannequin and Chat used the opportunity to get away.

 

**You fool, you just let the ring get away!”**

 

The Doppelganger twins unleashed their assault at the same time on the ladybug mannequin and it broke and burned into pieces and then the twins accidentally hit each other with the fire and water knocking both to the ground. Ladybug yanked off Ganger's rubber glove and tore it and the Akuma flew out. She caught and cleaned it and Ganger went back to normal.

 

“Where am I? And where is my brother?” the fireman questioned

“Your brother should be fine and back to normal now I cleansed the butterfly that was in this glove” Ladybug assured him.

“Did you cleanse the butterfly in my brothers glove too?”

“Two butterflies?! ”Ladybug and Chat Noir looked over their shoulders and found Doppel gone.

 

**“YES!! YESSS!!! HAHAHAAA...I Have it, I have the feather Miraculous!!! Hawkmoth said as he held it in his hand. “Now I have the power of the invisible force! I can use it now to take the other miraculouses” He yelled in a sinister cackle while squeezing it tight in his fist.**

 

(((CRACK!))))

 

Hawkmoth flinch, he didn't want to look but he had too. He opened up his hand and found the feather broken in two pieces. The blood drained from his face.

**“I did not just break a miraculous. It's not possible to break a gem!”**

 

He picked up a piece of the pin and held it up to get a better look at it and noticed very small writing

 

**“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”**

 

_Lot #126 'Made in China'_


	17. Slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bug finds out the cats second secret

 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up for patrol that night to discuss the Akuma that got away.

 

“Now we have an Akuma running around My lady, we can't let that happen again!”

“I know Chat...I don't like it either”

“Hawkmoth is going to crap his pant's when he's given that fake feather pendant”

“Chat, that was funny but you know he's going to come after us even harder now...if only we could know what he was thinking”

“I can only hear the thoughts that are not protected by miraculouses so ...”

“Wait, what did you say?!” ladybug turned to stare at her partner

_(oops)_ “I-I-I...don't remember?” _(please let it go ladybug)_

“Don't play games with me Chat Noir...can you hear people's thoughts?!”

“...” _(shit)_

“Chat, answer me!”

“Forget it, it was a slip of the tongue” _(she's not going to let it go!)_

“CHAT!”

_(Fuck)_ “YES! I have telepathy _**and**_ telekinesis, are you happy now!” he confessed and turned away from his partner.

“Prove it!...read my mind!”

“I can't, not without you detransforming! like I just said, you're completely protected under the miraculous”

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

“I was afraid!” he said as he turned to face her

“Afraid of what?”

“I don't know, maybe afraid that you would leave me or be afraid of me"

"I wouldn't do that!”

"Remember when I told you I was sent here from Planet Plagg”

“Yeah, my kwami told me that was a lie and your kwami's name is Plagg and it was a joke”

“That part about the Plagg planet _was_ a joke but the part about my father sending a famous person to test my abilities was not a joke”

“What happened with the test if I am to believe that you're telling me the truth?”

“The master Telepath helped me deceive my father and he also told me that I possessed a second ability that was slowly awakening”

“The telekinesis?”

“Yes, and he instructed that I should find someone I really trusted to help me develop it”

“And that's why you asked for my help?”

“Is this going to be a problem?”

“Wow, I was just getting comfortable with you having Telekinesis...wait, do you know who I am as a civilian?!”

“No LB, I promise you, I wouldn't lie about that”

“But you already lied”

“Sure, I lied about being sent here from a fake planet but I never lied about having telepathy, you didn't believe me when I told you the first time, you nearly stood up and walked away from me”

“Point taken, but how do I know you won't find out who I am later?”

“I would only find out if you think about yourself as ladybug or us in your civilian form”

“You had the opportunity to find me and you gave away the trick to finding out who I really am?”

“LB, I want you to trust me as much as I trust you; you're the only other person besides my kwami and the master Telepath who knows my secret”

“Chat, I don't know what to say”

“Just say you'll accept me as I am and don't look at me as some kind of freak”

“Of course! I'll accept you and I find it fascinating, not freakish...Wait, is that how you knew where Alya was and that she was filming you?”

“Yeah...” (scratching his head) “She's been a real problem for me”

“Maybe we should tell her about the telekinesis and ask her not to report it”

“I thought about that but she has more respect for you and she'll listen to you”

“You want _**me**_ to tell her about _**your**_ power?”

“Only about the telekinesis if you think it will help me, but not the telepathy... people were afraid of me when I was a kid and I hid the fact that I had telepathy so I didn't scare people anymore”

“I'm sorry that you had such a tough time as a kid; it must have been pretty lonely”

“I turned out okay and I've come to appreciate these gifts when I originally thought they were a curse”

“Are you getting the telekinesis under control?”

“Uh...about that...”

“Still having issues?”

“Yeah, things are floating around me when I think about you”

“Are you saying that I'm your trigger?”

“I don't think so, but Plagg did say that I floated when I kissed you and when we hugged so yes...you could be”

 

_**Fly away my little Akuma and show me the secret of Chat Noir** _

 

“You didn't know you were floating?”

“I told you bug, this is all new to me”

“So...if I walked up to you like this...”

“... _(gulp)_...”

“And put my arms around you like this...”

“.... _(eyes closed)_...”

 

A few minutes later

 

“Chat...don't freak out, but we're floating”

Chat slowly opened his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around Ladybug after seeing how far up off the ground they were. Chat had the biggest smile on his face but it changed quickly at the sight of the purple butterfly sitting atop a lamp post across the street.

Chat's anger at seeing the butterfly made him lose his concentration and the two fell to the ground.

 

“ _ **Fool me once Chat Noir; shame on you, fool me twice; shame on me! so Chat Noir, you have a power of your own? My son should have developed a power like that. The things I could make you do if I can control you. It's time to catch you and the ring! But first I need to check on my son to make sure”**_

 

“Chat?”

 

Chat ran to the edge of the rooftop and held out his hand to mentally catch the butterfly that was flying away. “Ladybug, I can't reach it, I can't concentrate and the butterfly is getting away!”

Ladybug zipped across the rooftops and then caught the butterfly in her yo-yo, she purified it and sent it on its way. She returned to a distraught cat who was sitting in the corner with his head on his knees.

“What's wrong chat? I caught the butterfly”

“It's too late My lady; Hawkmoth saw me...he saw what I did”

“How can you be so sure?”

“The butterfly emitted hawk moth's outline before it flew away. I caught sight of it as soon as I opened my eyes”

“This is all my fault, I should have never tested you”

“It's not your fault Bug...he would have found out sooner or later, it was just a matter of time”

“Go home and get some sleep kitty, we'll discuss this tomorrow”

The two parted company and went home.

Adrien made it home, took a shower and climbed into bed. Within ten minutes he was lightly snoring from being mentally stressed and exhausted. Plagg heard the door handle and hid under the covers.

 

“ _ **If I didn't see my son asleep in his bed I would have wondered if I was deceived!”**_ Gabriel closed Adrien's door and went back to his office to make some evil plans.

 

“Come on kid, it's time to get up for school” Plagg yelled as he bounced on Adrien's blanket covered head.

“Agh...I don't wanna go today...” Adrien moaned under the covers as he batted his hand at the kwami to get away

**(((BANG!!!)))**

 

“Ahhhh!!!” Plagg yelled and Adrien bolted up from the covers in a panic, eyes big and heart pounding.

Adrien scanned his blown apart room.

 

“What the hell happened! Plagg where are you?”

“Re... lease... m-me!” Plagg struggled to say from being pressed against the ceiling

Adrien looked up and saw Plagg and quite a few other items in his room stuck to the ceiling

“Oh my gosh, oh shit! Plagg...what do I do!”

“Reelaaaxxx” Plagg mumbled against the force pressing on him

 

Adrien inhaled and exhaled a few times and everything that was attached to the ceiling came crashing down like rain. Adrien dove for cover because he didn't want to get hit by his sports equipment and definitely not by the bowling ball.

Plagg floated down and settled on Adrien's pillow gasping for breath

“Don't ever...do that ...to me...again!” Plagg huffed

“Plagg, I'm sorry, I didn't know I did that...wait, why didn't you just phase through the ceiling?”

“You held me like glue kid, I couldn't move”

“This is so confusing, I don't know how to control this power, one moment I need to concentrate for something to happen, but the next moment I'm half asleep tearing up my room”

“I can only guess that your power is getting stronger which means you and ladybug are going to have to train harder”

“I know you're right about that, but I don't think ladybug is going to be able to handle me anymore”

“Don't give up on her yet, Ladybug can be very resourceful”

 

**(((tap))) ((tap))**

 

Adrien grabbed Plagg and hid him in his shirt and ran to the door fearing it was Nathalie or his Father. To see his room in its current state would be disastrous.

 

“Yes, who is it?”

“Maid service, Mr. Adrien”

“Whew” Adrien sighed “Come in”

He opened the door to two smiling maids but their demeanor changed at the sight of his room.

“Did a hurricane hit your room?” one maid asked

“Uh...you can say that?”

The two maids frowned as they looked at him

“Look, I'm sorry, I'll give you both 180 extra euro's if you clean this up quickly and keep this quiet”

The two maids happily agreed and went to work cleaning up his room.

 

Adrien went to the kitchen for breakfast and noticed his father sitting at the breakfast table and a plate already prepared for him sitting at the opposite end of the table. He swallowed hard and went to sit down.

“Good morning father”

“Good morning son, I see you rested well?”

“Yes, but I don't understand...”

“I came to your room last night”

_(What? When? Was I there or out on patrol? Omg does he know? I'm so dead!)_

 

Adrien spoon, fork and knife began to move and he quickly snatched then off the table before his father noticed. He was so glad that the table was extra long and a big flower pot sat in the middle blocking the view.

 

“You, you came to my room last night? Did you want to talk to me about something?”

“You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you”

_(Whew)_ I'm sorry, I was so tired yesterday...what did you want to talk about?” _(why are his thoughts so jumbled and sound like static?)_

“I know I've been going out of town much for business and haven't been home much. I want you to know that you've been doing an excellent job while I've been away but something has come up and I need to leave again to bring back some much-needed _supplies_ ”

“How, how long?”

“A few days, maybe a week at the most. I may bring back a trainer that may help to resurrect that special talent I was told you once had”

**(((CRASH))) (((CRASH))) ((((BANG)))**

The two jumped from their seats at the noise and went to the front door and opened it. The three super large potted vases were in pieces all over the front yard. Adrien knew it was his fault, he could feel it when his dad talked about the new trainer. He didn't want another trainer, he wanted Ladybug to train him.

“This neighborhood is going to the dogs!” Gabriel shouted in anger “My security camera will find out who did this!”

Gabriel stormed into the house and yelled for his son to finishing eating his breakfast and to get to school.

Adrien did so but not before mentally destroying the camera's recordings.

On his way out of the mansion, he had to chuckle at the curses that came from his father's office. If he didn't know any better, his father's screams could have rivaled Alya's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Nino helps

 

 

The next few days at school went off without a hitch and with no Akuma attacks, it gave Chat and Ladybug much needed time to train. There was no doubt that his abilities were growing every day and Ladybug wondered how powerful her partner could become.

“What's the matter, My Lady?” Chat asked as he mentally hovered his partner three feet above himself while laying on his back

She looked down at him and smiled.

He rotated her body so she was face to face with him while she spoke. She'd gotten comfortable with the way Chat could move her around like gravity didn't exist and thought it was actually quite fun.

“Chat, don't get me wrong but I'm not sure if there is anything you won't be able to do with your powers”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I'm not sure, kitty...what if Hawkmoth gets to you? I won't be able to fight you and with a thought; you can take my miraculous”

“My goal is to take _**his**_ My lady...not yours”

“I know that's what we both want,Chaton...but Hawkmoth has proven to be quite difficult at times”

“Well promise me that you'll take my ring so Hawkmoth can't get his hands on it, I don't want him to take my kwami...he means the world to me” Chat confessed as he lowered ladybug to the ground beside him.

“Chat I can't take....”

“Please LB, promise me you'll protect him, I do believe something is headed my way and it's not good”

“How do you know that?”

“I guess my Telepathy is picking up on words but they sound very far away but get clearer the closer they get”

“Can you tell me what they are?”

“I hear partial words like 'Tra' and 'cag' and 'dar..' something... in the same broken up sentence that I hear 'Cha.. No...”

“It may not be about you”

“I don't think Cha...No..,means Channel Number 5, Ladybug, I believe it's Chat Noir and the other words are trap and cage! Hawkmoth saw me and I believe he wants me! He's going to akumatize me and make me turn Paris into a war zone”

“Maybe we can come up with a safe word”

“A safe word?” Chat questioned as he quirked an eye

“Yeah, that way if he turns you against me I can yell out the safe word so you know it's me”

“That's a good idea even if we don't know if it will work”

“Okay, pick a word that means a lot to you”

Chat thought long and hard and finally came up with a word

“ Cocoon! “ Chat said with a grin

“Cocoon; why cocoon?”

“It kinda reminds me of what's happening with my powers...You know, being in a cocoon and bursting forth with all these new powers, I feel like I'm morphing into a different animal”

“From a cat to a lion, I like it” Ladybug grinned

It made Chat's heart feel a little lighter when he saw his Lady smile.

“Shall we test how far up I can lift you now?”

“How about we test how far you can lift _**us**_ _up_ ”

“Fair enough”

The two stood up and wrapped each other in their protective arms.

“Don't think about it, just do it!” Ladybug said like a stern teacher

“Yes, Ma'am!” Chat giggled and took a deep breath and exhaled

They slowly rose off the ground and climbed higher and higher.

 

3 feet....

 

4 feet....

 

6 feet....

 

8 feet....

 

15 feet....

 

20 feet....

 

“How far up do you think we are?”

“My kwami says 28 feet”

“It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights because this would be unnerving”

“It's even better that we found another place to train that has high ceilings”

“Ooh, can you multitask?

“You want me to try while we're almost 30 feet in the air and I haven't tried at ground level yet?” Chat ask worriedly

“Goooood point, guess we better start over”

Chat lowered them to the ground and they separated.

“Okay, what do you suggest I do, Bug?”

Ladybug looked around and the only thing she saw were bricks. She picked up 4 and turned to face him.

“I want you to try and catch these when I throw them and of course, no hands”

“You want to throw bricks at me?” Chat said with eyes as big as saucers

“You can always dodge them ya know”

Chat whined but gave in for the good of his training. Ladybug, however, pretended like she was on a baseball team, throwing bricks as fast as a pro.

“Wait just one minute, Lady! Three of those almost hit me in the face!”

“Come on Chat...I know you can stop them”

“I pushed things away, not make multiple things hov...”

Adrien gasped at his last words. He _**did**_ control multiple things in his bedroom; all the sports equipment, some clothes, his kwami and a chair but he doesn't know how he did it.

“Chat, is something wrong?”

“I just remembered that a few days ago my kwami was bouncing on my head to wake me up. Without thinking about it I waved him off of me and the next thing I know he's screaming from my ceiling and quite a few other things were stuck up there too”

“Can you repeat what you did?”

“I don't know what I did, I was really tired and I was half asleep”

“How do you feel right now? Are you tired or sleepy?”

“I'm tired because we've been at this for six hours straight with the exception of kwami breaks”

“Yes and you're able to practically go place to place like superman, block attacks, break things, shoot stuff and bend certain objects without the use of your baton.

“I'm no good against metal and that worries me if Hawkmoth tries to put me in a cage!”

“But you still have Cataclysm Chat...you won't be completely defenseless”

“I can't believe I'm training to protect my life LB...who does that!”

“Maybe...maybe you should have just let me fall to my death, at least your secret would still be safe”

“You did not just say that! You... did not... JUST SAY THAT!! **DO YOU THINK I COULD JUST LET YOU DIE!!!!”**

Ladybugs mouth dropped open at the sight before her. EVERYTHING that laid on the ground was hovering behind Chat about seven feet in the air. Chat looked like he was on the verge of tears at what his lady just confessed. Her life was worth more than his secret.

“ **ANSWER ME!!!”**

Ladybug began to feel herself leave the ground and she quickly pointed to the area behind him.

“Look behind you!” she yelled

Chat turned around to see everything hovering and heard Plagg in the back of his mind telling him to breathe. But he couldn't, he felt sick, he was hyperventilating and he fell to his knees and dropped his head. Everything that was hovering, including Ladybug was getting caught up in a swirling mass that circled around him much like his emotions. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and caught a beam before she circled around again. She pulled herself to safety and stood at a safe distance from the twister. She could hear Chat whimpering in the eye of the storm and she yelled to get his attention. She tried to get him to calm down and to say that she was sorry for making him feel so bad. She didn't mean it, she didn't want to die, she just wanted him to know his worth and that her life isn't worth more than his. Then she heard it and her fears were coming to light. Something big was making a clanking sound toward their hideout. She looked out of a window and noticed a black fog that moved quickly in their direction

“CHAT!” she yelled at the top of her voice but she couldn't get through to him because of the noise. The more he whimpered the less aware he was.

Ladybug attempted to lasso him with her yo-yo but it only got caught up in the twister. She tried again to no avail. The thick black smoke was upon them now and so was the clanking sound of metal chains.

“Think Ladybug, Think!” she looked at her partner who hadn't moved and the swirl of debris that didn't stop. The mysterious black smoke made it's way inside and started shooting darts at her partner. The darts she assumed were tranquilizers. The twister was deflecting most but she didn't know how long it would be before a dart made it through the twisters field. So she panicked and did the only thing she could think of. She jumped into the eye of the storm and as soon as she fell through and hit the ground in front of him she threw her arms around him and a dart hit her in her shoulder that would have hit him in his neck. Chat grabbed his partner and pulled out the dart as she began to slump into him. When he looked up and saw the dark mass, the fire in his mind was so hot with rage that the whirlwind of debris was flown at the thick black smoke and both was blown forcefully out of the door.

“ _ **So close! What do I have to do, trap him myself!**_ Hawkmoth said as he slammed his cane to the ground _“_ _ **Get back in there Trapper and subdue Chat Noir!**_

The noise of the chains could be heard rattling and Chat laid his partner on the ground and put up a protective shield around them. He stood tall and waited for the villain to show themselves. It was man that reminded him of the ghost rider movie without the skeleton face and fire. This man leaked a black plume of smoke that worked like chloroform, he carried an arsenal of tranquilizer darts and he dragged chains and shackles.

“Come peacefully Chat Noir or I will take you by force!”

“Wow, is all that for Moi?”

The trapper opened his mouth and a plume of black smoke poured out until the entire hideout was full of it.

“Keep breathing kid and stay calm, you can do this the smoke won't get in!” Plagg coached from the back of his mind

Chat took a breath and exhaled as the trapper began shooting darts at the protective field. Nothing was getting through the field. The trapper was getting frustrated so he swung the chains at the field and it bounced off.

“I think I've had enough of you!” Chat yelled

He mentally caught hold of the chains and swirled them around the trapper locking him up in his own chains and shackles. The trapper started to yell...

“BE QUIET!” Chat yelled as he mentally flung two of the trappers darts at the trapper, hitting him in the arm and leg.

“ _ **Get up you fool, I want Chat Noir!”**_

The trapper tried to move but sleep was starting to overtake him.  Chat picked up his sleeping Lady and carried her out of the building after stepping over the sleeping villain. Unfortunately, moving caused a disruption in his protective field and he inhaled some of the smoke and started to feel lightheaded. He took a few steps outside and stumbled to the ground and flinched as something sharp went through his glove and pierced his hand.

“Oh no!” he said as he lifted his hand and a tranquilizer dart dangled from it. He quickly pulled it out, picked up his lady and walked as fast as he could away from the area .

“ _ **Ah! You will be mine Chat Noir...I'll make sure of that!”**_

Chat was getting so disorientated that he was stumbling with Ladybug in the streets when Nino caught sight of him. He ran over to Chat...

“Dude, are you two alright?”

“Need safe...place, protect... identity!” and Chat collapsed on the ground.

“Oh, Crap!” Nino bit his knuckle and looked around to see if anyone saw them. He heard the sounds of their miraculous beeping and started to panic. The alley was right there so he grabbed ladybug first and pulled her in and then Chat Noir. He took off his jacket in a hurry and placed it over Ladybugs head and then took off his turtleneck shirt and put it over Chat Noirs head. Pink and green lit up the alley like a blinding light and the two kwami's presented themselves.

“Hi, I'm Tikki and this is Plagg...It was very kind of you to do that” Tikki smiled

“Yeah kid, some people would not pass up the idea of knowing who they are”

“Nino's mouth dropped open and he could have sworn he was in slow motion while everything around him was in fast forward.

 

( **((Talk to me and give me that sweet, sweet love))) (((yes...give me that sweet, sweet love)))**

 

“Is that your ring tone?” Plagg gawked

“I think it's cute” Tikki mused

“Hold...hold on a minute” Nino took out his phone and pressed the talk button while keeping his eyes on the floating entities.

“Nino where are you!”

“Babe, I-I-I...”

The kwami's held up their paws to their lips, “Shhh...”

“I-I-I what Nino! You should have been here already!”

“I ran into a snag, Alya...I'll be there as soon as I can!”

****((((Click))))** **

“Okay, I get the fact that you two have something to do with them being Ladybug and Chat Noir but what happened to them?”

“She was hit with a tranquilizer dart and he inhaled something that was similar to chloroform and fell on a dart too”

“What am I suppose to do with them?” Nino questioned

“We need some food to recharge and then we can transform them again. Do you have any cookies or Camembert?”

“I have a power bar, my friend Adrien always gives me one”

“Those are good, they give me an extra boost of energy”

“Ladybug feeds you power bars?”

“Not usually but the one time she did I felt very good”

“Okay already! What about the cheese? Do you have any gooey goodness in that bag?”

“I have a slice of cheesecake but it's for my girlfriend and she's expecting it”

“This is an EMERGENCY kid...I'm STARVING! And I can't transform him without it, do you want to let Chat Noir down?” Plagg said as he gave Nino his biggest kitten eyes.

“Aw man, take it but Alya's going to kill me!”

Plagg dove into the bag and started munching on the cheesecake...

 

( **((Talk to me and give me that sweet, sweet love))) (((yes...give me that sweet, sweet love)))**

 

“BOY WHERE IS MY FOOD!”

“I kinda had to give it away”

“Oh no you didn't!”

“Girl, It was an emergency!”

“The only E~mergency I want to hear about is Ladybug or Chat Noir!”

Nino took a picture of the two covered up teens and texted it to her

“EEEEKKKK! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!”

“Does that look like I'm kidding?”

“Where are you! I have to get an exclusive!”

“I can't tell you Alya, it's not right!”

“You're going to deny me my lifelong dream?”

“Come on Alya...I can't”

“Well, do you know who they are?”

“No, I covered them before they changed back”

“What's wrong with them, Nino?

“Apparently, they were attacked with some knockout drugs and are sleeping it off”

“So you're just going to let them sleep in the alley all night?”

“I haven't thought that far yet”

“I think you should let me bring Ladybug here and you take Chat Noir to your house”

“I don't know Alya, I wouldn't want the idea to tempt you into doing something foolish”

“Ladybug would never forgive me if I did! Please...please...please!”

“Hold on a sec, I have to ask”

“Ask who?”

“Nino covered the mouthpiece and asked the kwami's what they thought of Alya's suggestion.

“Nah, I don't think it's safe, the girl can't be trusted” Plagg fumed

“I'm not sure about the privacy in Nino's house either so I think they need to be set up in a motel where we can keep an eye on them”

“They said no, Alya”

“You put that person on the phone Nino so I can...!”

“Sorry babe, I gotta go.... _kzzzz xzzz …._ bad ….. _kazzzz zzz_ …..Connection!”

**((((Click))))**

“The girl is going to kill me! Nino moaned as he paced back and forth.

Nino called a cab and ten minutes later it pulled up in front of the alley. Nino loaded the two into the cab being careful not to uncover their faces.

“Hey, why are their heads covered? I don't do funny stuff kid!”

“Uh, they don't want anyone to see their faces because they just came from a party and someone drew dicks and vaginas all over their faces with permanent markers”

“Wow, you gotta let me see that!” the cab driver asked excitedly ready to take a picture.

“Sorry dude, these guys are my best buds, I can't let you see them like that!”

“Aw, kid...you're such a party pooper”

 

The cab driver pulled up to the motel and Nino went in to pay for a room, while he was paying for the room the cab driver took a peek at the sleeping girls face and then put the jacket back over her face.

 

“Dicks and pussies my ass... She doesn't have a mark on her face and I'm sure he doesn't either!”

Nino carried the girl bridal style into the room and laid her on the bed and then with the help of the driver, carried the boy and laid him down on the other bed.

 

“Thanks, how much do I owe you?”

“That will be 20 euros”

“20 EUROS! We only drove two blocks, that's highway robbery!”

“So is lying about the dicks and pussies being on her face and to think I was just about to take a picture!” the cab driver said as he snatched the money out of Nino's hand and left.

Nino's mouth dropped open like a fish out of water. The cab driver saw the civilian identity of Ladybug and didn't even know it. The two kwami's flew out of Nino's jacket that covered Chat's head and thanked him for everything he did.

“Uh, why is Chat Noir floating?” The kwami's turned around to see Chat floating above the bed and the shirt slowly sliding off his head.

Plagg zipped over and Transformed Adrien in a bright light before his face could be seen.

“Alya was right about Chat having powers wasn't she?”

Tikki groaned “Yes, and that's why Hawkmoth is trying to capture him and why you can't tell Alya about his powers; he's trying to get it under control so people won't be afraid of him”

“Oh snap, dudes got it bad!”

“Does Ladybug have powers too? Was Hawkmoth after her as well?”

“She only has the one I give her and Hawkmoth just wants the Miraculous, she's out cold because she tried to protect Chat and she was hit with a dart that was meant for Chat Noir”

“What a bummer!”

“Nino,... Plagg and I will take it from here, we're not sure how long they'll be out so Plagg will need to detransform Chat to reserve his energy”

“I get it and I'd appreciate it if you let them know that I didn't see their faces”

“Sure thing Nino and thank you”

After Nino left, Tikki locked the door and Plagg detransformed

“Tikki, that's some serious knockout medicine if they haven't even stirred”

“Yeah, your right, how long has your charge been floating in his sleep?”

“This is the first time and his powers are growing faster than he can keep up with it”

“Never in the history of the miraculous has one of our charges possessed these powers”

“I know Tikki and I don't want to think about the implications, it's not fair”

“Maybe the guardian will let him keep you if his powers still need your cataclysm to help ladybug defend Paris”

“Can you not see what I see? The boy's power already surpasses my little ole destructive force! I'm just a black suit now that keeps his identity a secret”

“Oh Plagg, please don't think the worse”

“I c-can't h-help it T-Tikki...I-I'm a-afraid I'm going to..to..to lose him!” Plagg sobs

“Plagg, you're crying?”

“No, my uh...eyes are just... leaking”

 

Three hours later and Marinette starts to groan.

 

“Why does my head hurt so much!”

“Take it easy Marinette, Chat Noir is still out of it”

“Wait, where are we? how did we get here?”

“Nino brought you two here, and before you ask, he covered your faces so he couldn't see your identity”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at her partner and saw his kwami sitting on his back giving her 'the eye'

“So you're his kwami huh?”

“The names Plagg and don't think you're going to sneak over here to steal a peek at my kitten!”

“Wouldn't dream of it, cutie,” she said with a smile

“Uh...uh...stop trying to get on my good side...It won't work!” Plagg huffed and rolled his eyes

“Okaaayy, can anyone fill me in on what happened?”

Tikki told her everything that happened from the moment she was hit with the dart until now. Marinette didn't expect things to develop so quickly and the knowledge of her partners growing powers started to concern her.

“Tikki, do you think I should step back?”

“Pft, I knew it! They _**all**_ abandon him when they get scared” Plagg snorted

“I'm still here aren't I?” Marinette glared at the kwami

“Yeah, but for how long! a week? a month?, a year? Or when you can't keep up with him anymore because you're scared?!” Plagg retorted

“I don't know, this is all new to me and I won't lie and say that it doesn't scare me a little!”

“You think you're scared? This boy has been scared all his life! and I'm scared I'm going to lose him! So don't tell me how scared you are when you don't know what scared really means!”

“That's enough Plagg! Give the girl a break, this is new to all of us”

“Humph, just keep your charge on the other side of the room Tikki, I wouldn't want to bite her!”

“Plagg!”

“It's fine Tikki, Plagg has every right to protect Chat since he's been with him all this time, I get it”

“How about we go out and find some cookies and cheese, Marinette?” Tikki suggested

“Well, that's a good idea!” Plagg said as he peeked over Adrien's shoulder

“Okay, give us ten minutes”

Tikki and Marinette left the hotel and noticed she wasn't too far from the bakery and that Alya was blowing up her phone.

 

“Hi Alya”

“Girl, where have you been! I've been calling and texting you for hours!”

“Sorry Alya, I've been busy helping a friend”

“Who's the friend, do I know them? Is it Adrien?”

Marinette could almost see the smirk on Alya's face. “No, just and old friend”

“Well, you're going to have to give me the 4..1..1 on the 'old friend', so no excuses either”

“So what were all the calls and text about?”

“Only the most amazing thing EVER and my boyfriend was right in the middle of it! By the way, what are you doing outside at 9 in the evening?”

“I wanted some fresh air and uh... decide to take a stroll?”

“Girl, don't be out too late, the creeps come out at night”

“Sure Alya, Talk to you later”

“Yeah soon because you just have to see the picture that Nino snapped of the superheroes”

“What? Nino took a picture?”

“Yeah girlfriend, too bad their faces were covered, if I was there I would have looked”

“Alya, you have no respect for privacy, do you?”

“Sure, I respect... _MY_ privacy”

“Girl, I gotta go...Bye!”

 

(((click))))

 

“Hi Mama, Hi Papa”

“Mari, how did the school assignment go?”

 _(Assignment?)_ ”It's fine Papa, just great!”

“That's wonderful dear, you've been spending a lot of time with it so it must be big”

“Yeah, you have no idea”

 

Meanwhile...

 

Plagg removed the miraculous off of Adrien's finger and started talking to it and playing with it

“You are quite the pain in my tush, ya know that? Why did you have to be round like Camembert? Why not be like a broach or a bracelet or something?” Plagg said as he flipped it in the air and caught it over and over again. “Why can't my charges say Fangs Out or Long Tail or Scratch Attack! It sounds so much cooler!”

 

“The scent from the knockout smoke is coming from this room, good dog!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get's interviewed

 

“ _ **Are you sure he's in there?”**_

“My dog never let me down, Hawkmoth”

“ _ **Don't you fail me again Trapper! Smoke the room and then shoot him with a dart!**_

 

Plagg, being the cat that he is, could smell and sense a dog on the other side of the door and a man talking. As much as he hissed at Ladybug, he wished she was back by now. His stomach growled and he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to transform Adrien and how was Adrien even going to protect himself if he was still knocked out as Chat Noir.

“Please wake up kid!” Plagg said in a panic as he tapped Adrien's face while the black smoke billowed in underneath the door.

((((cough)))) ((((cough)))) ((((Cough))))

“Ohh...Ah my head” Adrien moaned as he coughed from the smoke

“Where is that bug? she should've been back by now!” Plagg coughed and cursed as Adrien began to fall back asleep.

“Come on kid! ((((cough)))) don't do this to me now!” Plagg whined as he saw the sedative take hold.

“Suddenly, the trapper burst through the door and Plagg took the ring and hid under the bed”

The trapper, not bothered by the thick sedative smoke, threw a blanket over Adrien's already covered head and jumped on him while injecting him with another tranquilizer.

'Thought you could get away from me, huh! This will put you out for a long time and Hawkmoth is dying to get his hands on you!” the trapper snickered as he chained and shackled the boy.

“ _ **Finally I have you Chat Noir... Hahahaaaa!!”**_ Hawkmoth laughed

“You were good, I'd give you that, but I'm not called the trapper for nothing!” he said as he threw Adrien over his shoulder and carried him out of the motel room.

“Come on Duke...stop trying to crawl underneath the bed, I got what we came here for!”

 

“Marinette...Plagg is in trouble!” Tikki squawked

“Tikki, Spots on!”

Ladybug zipped out of the window and ran across the rooftops as fast as she could. She could see the motel in the distance and she prayed she wasn't too late. When she got closer her heart sank at the sight of the black smoke coming out of the open motel door. She jumped into the doorway and spun her yo-yo as fast as she could like a fan to drawl out all of the smoke. She ran inside to find _nothing._

“Chat! Chat!! where are you!” she yelled as she searched the entire motel room.

“Ahh!! ladybug screamed as she took her anger and frustration out on the bed before dropping to her knees and crying.

“I failed him! I failed my partner!” Ladybug sobbed

Tikki detransformed Ladybug and descended to her shoulder.

“We'll get them back Marinette, we have too!”

“How Tikki, we don't even know where to start!”

(((cough))) ((((cough))))

“Tikki, did you hear that? It sounded like it came from underneath the bed”  
Marinette pushed the bed to the side and found Plagg curled up in a ball. She picked him up and cradled him.

“Plagg, are you okay?”

“Smoking is terrible! I don't understand how you humans do it! Where were you! What took you so long! That, that creep! He snuck up on _Ad_ ~Chat while he was just coming around and he wasn't able to defend himself!”

Ladybugs mind was going a mile a minute.

“If you're here, that means you can eat, then track his miraculous, then transform him when we find him and...”

“Hold the phone girly! _**I...**_ have the ring and _**I...**_ don't know where they went!”

“Do you at least know who took him?” Marinette started to shake

“Yeah, Hawkmoth's trapper and his slobbery bad breath dog! I nearly hurled when that monster tried to lick me!” Plagg shuttered

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Put him in the cage, he hasn't demonstrated the ability to bend metal so it should hold him”

The trapper dropped Adrien in the cage with a thud while he was still covered.

“Sit him in the chair, I want to see the face of Chat Noir!”

The trapper did as he was commanded and held the boy up against the back of the chair.

“Finally I have you and the miraculous, Chat Noir!”

Hawkmoth grabbed his left hand... ' _nothing'!_ then he grabbed his right hand... 'nothing'!

Hawkmoth backhanded the unconscious boy in the face out of anger and the boy fell out of the chair and onto the floor from the impact.

“Trapper! Where is the ring!”

“Uh...I didn't check for a ring, I ...my dog just followed the scent”

“The scent! **_THE SCENT!!_** Do you even know who's underneath that blanket or if it's Chat Noir!”

“No!... my dog just followed...”

“Pull that blanket off now!”

The trapper removed the upper body chains but not the shackles. As he was slowly removing the dark blanket, Hawkmoth was pacing the floor.

“Wow, Hawkmoth... he looks like that Agreste kid!”

Hawkmoth shuttered at the name and didn't want, no; couldn't believe what he was hearing so he pushed the trapper to the side to see for himself.

“NOOO! NOOOOOO!!!! You fool... what, what have you done!! He's not Chat Noir you moron!” Hawkmoth yelled as he grabbed the trapper by the front of his vest straps and pulled him face to face.

“They do have the same hair color so it might----”

“SHUT UP AND GET OUT!” Hawkmoth yelled as he flung the trapper to the ground, then slammed his cane to the ground and took back the Akuma.

The disorientated Parisian regaining his senses scurried away in fear.

Hawkmoth detransformed and removed Adrien's shackles and picked him up and carried him out of a secret room and down to Adrien's own bedroom.

“I'm surrounded by a bunch of akumatized idiots! I can't believe I hurt my son, I should send a trapper after that trapper!”

Gabriel laid Adrien on his bed and checked all his vitals. The drugs that he intended for Chat Noir was meant to keep him out for at least five hours.

“What was my son doing in a motel room! When he wakes up, he's got a lot of explaining to do!”

 

* * *

 

 

“If Hawkmoth has Chat, we have to make him believe that Chat is still with me”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Miss didn't bring me any cheese!”

“How about we get Alya to stream a live interview?”

“Doesn't Chat suppose to be in the video to make it believable?”

“Do you think Nino would....”

“NOBODY IS REPLACING _MY_ CHOSEN!” Plagg interjected “besides, Chat's hair is blond and his eyes are green just like mine! Nino looks nothing like Chat Noir”

“What about a mechanical robot, do you think lucky charm would provide it?”

“I don't know Marinette, lucky charm always gives you the best option and it might not be a robot, but if you called on lucky charm _while_ the ring was inside the yo-yo....”

“Tikki, you promised!” Plagg whined

“This is an emergency Plagg, do it for Chat, besides; You'll have fun doing it again”

“ _ **You've**_ never done it so how do you know!”

“Could one of you fill me in on what you're talking about?”

“We can't really talk about it unless Plagg agrees to do it”

Marinette and Tikki looked at Plagg and gave him their biggest pouty faces. Plagg retaliated by giving them his big kitten eyes.

“Awe, he's so cute...wait, no you didn't just turn the tables on me”

“girly, _**NO ONE**_... can resist the eyes”

“Come on Tikki, if Plagg doesn't love Chat Noir enough to help us then we'll have to figure out how to save him by ourselves”

Marinette got up to leave and Tikki floated behind her  
“Okaaayyyy, I'll do it!” Plagg whined before they walked out. “But this is the very last time I'm doing this! It drains me of my energy faster than the Cataclysms”

“That's great, thank you, thank you!” Marinette beamed as she kissed Plagg on the top of his head.

“Stopppp doing that, you don't even know what's going on!”

“Okay, fill me in then”

“Marinette, Tell Alya that Ladybug and Chat Noir want's to have an interview and Plagg and I will take care of the rest.”

“And in the meantime, I'm going to need a lot a Camembert to pull this off!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug saw Alya arriving at the meeting place for the superhero interview.

“So what now? We still don't have Chat Noir”

“Put the ring in the compact and then call Lucky Charm” Plagg instructed as he also zipped inside her compact.

“Lucky Charm!”

pink and green sparkles emitted from the compact and then a blinding light. When Ladybug finally opened her eyes, Chat Noir was standing next to her.

“Chat, the trapper, he took you, how did you escape, how did you get your ring back when I had it?”

“Hold the phone Girly, it's me, Plagg!”

“But...but you look just like Chat Noir, how is that possible?”

“It's possible because I literally know every inch of the boy since I wrap myself around him every time he transforms”

“What about the hair and eyes?”

“We both have green eyes so not much to do there and the hair came from a follicle strand that was left on the bed when the trapper took him.”

“I guess you won't let me see who's under the mask?”

“Not even if you paid me!”

“Awe come on...please?”

“Look, GIRLY...I got 5 minutes before lucky charm turns me back to normal, how do you want to spend those minutes?”

 

 

“Hello, ladybug fans It's Alya here with Ladybug and Chat Noir live from Le Coffee Petite...” Hello citizens” Ladybug waved into the camera

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel never left Adrien's side, monitoring his condition when he decided to turn the television on.

He started flicking through the channels and stopped when he landed on the news feed.

“LADYBUG!” he growled as he watched her interview. “And where is Chat Noir?” he thought as he looked down at his son, wondering if...”

 

 

“Come on Chat...Say hello to the nice Parisians” Ladybug beckoned

“Hi!” he said as he sat down next to Ladybug eating a piece of cheesecake”

“Chat Noir, are you going to eat or are you going to help me with the interview?” Ladybug scolded

“Mmmm, Cheesecake!” he moaned like he couldn't get enough of it

 

“CHAT NOIR?! So you did escape and you somehow got my son tangled up with the trapper!”

 

“So, there you have it Ladybug and Chat Noir fans, Sorry but you heard it for yourself, they're not dating!”

 

“You may not be dating her, but you... Chat Noir, have a date with me and I will make you suffer for making me hit my son!”

 

 

 


	20. Allergies and sedatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is happy but there is a problem

 

         

 

“You did great Plagg”

“Yeah, yeah...no need to get all touchy feely with me, some Camembert would be sufficient because I'm TIRED!” Plagg said as he struggled to float in the air after changing back into himself.

“You can hang out in my purse with Tikki until I get you some cheese if you want”

“As exhausted as I am, it doesn't look like I have a choice!”

Plagg flew into Marinette's purse and immediately passed out.

“Plagg really loves Chat you know” Tikki hummed. “I think he loves this boy more than all the others he had in the past”

“Chat is pretty unique, is he the first Chat Noir that possessed special abilities?”

“Yes, Marinette...the very first”

 

“Ahhh!” Adrien screamed the moment he opened his eyes and the door to the bathroom slammed shut

“Ahhhh!!!” Adrien bolted upright holding his throbbing head. The windows in his room shattered all at once.

Gabriel ran upstairs to Adrien's room at the sound of the screams and broken glass. When he got to his room, Adrien was clutching his covers tightly to his face, trying to calm down.

“Son, what's the matter and what happened to the windows?”

Adrien took one look at the tall man and scooted back towards the headboard as fast as he could away from the strange man.

“Son, what's the matter? you act as though you don't know me!”

Gabriel was reaching for his son and Adrien jumped off the bed and fell on the floor, he tried to stand and fell again like his legs were Jell-O.  When he looked back and saw the strange man walking toward him, he scurried on his hands and knees as fast as he could into the bathroom and locked the door.

“Adrien, open this door this instant!” Gabriel demanded

Adrien was beginning to hyperventilate and then he took notice of the things that were floating around in the bathroom.

“Ahhhhh!!!” Adrien screamed while trying to scurry away from the accursed objects.

“Adrien, if you don't open this door, I will break it down!”

“Please go away Mr. Sir...I- I don't how I ended up in your house, but-but if you give m-me a few minutes, I-I'll leave and you-you don't even n-need to call the p-police” Adrien pleaded as he poked at and pushed away the floating toothpaste next to him, fearing it would touch him”

“Adrien, I'm calling the Doctor!”

****

“Thanks for the Camembert, I want to go home now soooo...”

“Plagg, you don't have to leave, you can stay here”

“Nah, I need to be at Chat's house, it helps me feel...you know, better.”

“Okay, but if you need anything...”

“I know; I’ll be fine”

With that, Plagg flew to the mansion.

 

The doctor showed up twenty minutes later and Gabriel told the doctor about his son’s state of mind.

While they were in his room, Plagg flew into the open bathroom window.

“KIDDDD, I thought I lost you!” Plagg whimpered as he hugged Adrien’s cheek.

“Ahhhhh!!!!”

“Shhh! kid it's me, Plagg...are you trying to let people know I exist?”

“What....are you?!”

“Are you kidding me? I'm your kwami **_and_** your best friend, we've been together for almost 8 years”

“Why can't I remember you or that strange man that keeps calling me 'son' and 'Adrien'?”

“Uh… because, he's your mean father and your name **_is_** Adrien.”

“How did I get here?”

“Oh, that's a story for another day, but for now, don't tell anyone anything about me and slow your breathing before your dad finds out about your little magic tricks”

“My Magic tricks?”

“Yeah kid, you’re the one making all these things float in the air, you have telekinesis and telepathy and the only ones that know about it is me, Ladybug and Tikki”

“Who's Ladybug?”

“Aw man, kid…I'll tell you later but right now you have to calm down so all of this stuff will stop floating around us”

Adrien listened to the strange black floating cat and everything in the bathroom settled to the floor just before the lock was opened from the other side of the door.

Plagg flew to a hiding place in the bathroom and Adrien reached his hand out as if begging for the little black blob to stay with him.

“Shhh! I’ll be right here, don't worry” Plagg whispered

Adrien put his hand down as soon as the huge monster of a man walked in, followed by the man that called him 'Son'. Adrien's eyes got big and he looked toward the black blobs hiding corner and saw the black blob coaching him to breathe and Adrien did so after closing his eyes. Adrien flinched as the big hulk picked him up off the floor and carried him back into the bedroom. Gorilla laid Adrien on the bed and walked away, giving room for the doctor to examine him.

“Hello young man, my name is Dr. Todd, do you know who you are?

“That man over there in the corner calls me… Adrien”

“Do you know how you got that bump on your head and that bruise on your face?”

“I have a bruise and a bump? Maybe that’s why my head hurts so bad”

“You seem to be rubbing your skin, can I have a look?”

Adrien showed the doctor his hand and his shoulder where he was stuck by the needles.

“Well that looks bad” the doctor touched the red and purple areas gently.

“I need to look at your eyes so open your eyes big for me”

Adrien did as the doctor requested and after looking into Adrien eyes, the doctor frowned.

“Can you stand up and walk for me?”

Adrien stood next to the bed and took 4 steps and then fell to the floor. He stood up again and took two more steps and fell again.

The doctor exhaled and went to help Adrien back to the bed.

“Just as I suspected! The doctor reached into his medical bag and pulled out a needle and a vile of medicine.

“What’s that for?” Adrien said nervously

“I’m just going to give you some medicine that will help with that rash and make you more relaxed”

“But I don’t want to be relaxed, I-I don’t want to be here…that man is scaring me and I hear voices” Adrien whispered in the doctor’s ear.

 

After about an hour the doctor pulled Gabriel aside …

“Sir, your son has a nasty bruise on his face and a lump on his head, do you know how that happened?”

“My son was away from his body guard, he came home like that and went to bed. He was asleep when I found out and I intended on asking him but he woke up in this state”

“Mr. Agreste...did he come home on his own or did someone carry him here?”

“Doctor, what are you implying? That I did this to him?!”

“Your son would have never been able to walk with _that_ sedative in his system that he just so happens to be allergic to”

“My son is only allergic to feathers!”

“There is only one potent black market sedative that is made in Milan that contains trace amounts of ground bird feathers, you can tell that a person was exposed to it by the reaction of their pupils, a very distinct red and purple rash on their skin, a bad headache and if exposed to too much, temporary memory loss!”

“Are you suggesting I poisoned my son?!”

“I'm suggesting that he stay somewhere else until his memory returns, the young man seems terrified!”

“My son will stay with me!”

“You can find another place for him to stay or Child protective services will be here in the morning”

“Go ahead, call them! My son will be 16 tomorrow and legally an adult, they can't touch him!”

“You're a shrewd man Mr. Agreste; if you don't want to do what's best for him, throw a birthday party for him and surround him with his friends, it might help him to recover faster”

“Is there anything else doctor!” Gabriel growled

“No, just be careful, that sedative is nasty stuff to people who have feather allergies”

The doctor left the Mansion shaking his head.

“What is it with rich people and drugs!” the doctor murmured as he left in his car.

“Nathalie, I want you to find out who my son frequents with and see if they will...”

“Will what Sir?”

“On second thought, see if the parents of the derby hat winner will watch over my son for a couple of days”

“The Dupain-Cheng's Sir?”

“Yes, the girl’s father reminds me of Adrien's body guard, I'm sure he will be fine there for a night or two”

“What if they say no?”

“Tell them I will make it worth there wild!”

 

Adrien found himself in a Limo heading to somewhere he knew not. The huge man was driving and occasionally glancing back at him in the mirror and it was creeping Adrien out. _(what happened to him? I hope his father doesn't blame me)_ Adrien shook his head, wondering where the voice came from. Nathalie sat next to Adrien rambling on about how all of his shoots were canceled until he was well enough to go back to them. ( _Well, at least everyone can have a break now and all it took was for the top model to get wasted)_

Adrien thought the female voice was speaking out loud so he turned to the woman that sat next to him. “Ma'am, who are you? and who are you talking about?”

_(this boy has it bad!)_ “My name is Nathalie and I'm your father's personal assistant”

“Where are we going?”

“You're going to be staying at the Dupain Cheng’s house for a couple of days to see if it helps your memory”

“Do I know them?”

“I believe you do, you're in the same class as their daughter Marinette”

“Marinette?”

“Yes, here we are now, just take your time, they have assured your father that they would take great care of you”

When the car door opened, the sweet and strong smell of baked goods flooded into the car and Adrien couldn't help but smile.

“I like this place” but stopped in his tracks at the site of another huge man, a small Asian woman and a pretty girl.

The pretty girl walked up to him and took his bag. “Just come with me Adrien, I'll help you to your room”

She put her arm around his waist and he put his arm over her shoulder just in case he lost his balance.

_(I cannot believe my crush, Adrien Agreste, is staying at my house for a couple of days!)_

Adrien stopped walking and looked at her in her eyes. Without thinking he blurted out...

“You have a crush on me?”


	21. Allergies and Sedatives Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn a bit white for Chat Noir

 

 

“You did that trick again like the wager in class with Nino, didn’t you?” Marinette said as she blushed

“I-I…guess so?” _(Trick? Nino? Wager? what is she talking about?)_  Adrien panicked at his slip up.

“You’re really going to have to tell me how you do that because you have me at a disadvantage”

“Sure?” _(I wish I knew)_  Adrien sighed in relief knowing now that she didn’t suspect anything.

“Well come on, I was told you may have some trouble getting around; do you know what happened to you?”

“Apparently I have an allergy to something but the doctor and that man that says he’s my father won’t tell me what it was”

“You have another allergy besides feathers and you don’t even remember your father? Adrien, I’m so sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, I don’t know why; but I have a funny feeling about him”

“You do _? (like maybe you know now that he lied about that scarf I made you for your birthday that you thought was a gift from him?)_

“Uh...yeah, you know Marinette…I don’t think he really gave me that scarf for my birthday, he’s too businesslike” _(I heard her mind? This is AWESOME!)_

 _(Too bad you didn’t find out sooner)_ “You just wanted to be happy for a change…I was glad to see you smile about it” _(I always like to see you smile)_

“Well thank you, and for the record; thank you for putting up with me crashing here, I know it’s a bit awkward”

“Are you kidding me? _(the boy of my dreams staying at my house…I’m surprise I didn’t faint already)_ it’s not a problem” she blushed

Adrien smiled big _(this girl reeeaaaalllyyy likes me)_ he thought, trying to contain his amusement.

“Okay, this is your room, call out if you need anything; Food, water, _(me)_ a towel, _(me)_ or whatever okay?”

“Hmm, okay _…(wow)_. sure thing, thank you” Adrien said with big eyes.

Marinette blushed and went to her room. “Tikki, Adrien is actually staying in my house! Alya is going to flip, no…she going to want details! Oh no, how am I going to handle this? His memory is bad from what his father’s assistant said, do you think he remembers our kisses? I really home he does, I don’t want to start all over again with him, this is a disaster! It’s totally unexpected; him, here, with me and my family…”

“Marinette, calm down; shouldn’t you be focusing in on a certain missing… feline?”

On cue, a loud roar sounded from outside of the window. She ran out onto her balcony to see Doppel back. Ganger’s other half.

“Not now!” Marinette whined

“Marinette, do you think we can handle that akuma without Chat Noir?”

“We’re going to have to, we don’t have a choice; Tikki spots on!”

 

Plagg’s ears started to twitch like a distress call from Tikki.

“Adrien, I need you to listen kid and listen good!”

“Okay, little cat”

“It’s PLAGG, but little cat is okay too; anyway, ladybug is outside the building fighting and you have to help her!”

“How can I help someone I haven’t even met?”

“Ack…this is going to be soooo hardddd!”

“Put this ring on and just say Plagg, Claws Out”

… “Plagg, Claws out?”

“It’s not a…questionnnn!…..” Plagg said as he was sucked into the ring.

Adrien a few seconds later was Chat Noir to the surprise of the amnesiac.

“Now you’re going to sneak outside and I’m going to help you fight with Ladybug” Plagg said in the back of Adrien’s mind.

“This is amazing, Plagg!”

“Yes, kid; but it’s time to get to work!”

Chat ran out to fight and tackled the akuma off of Ladybug just before he was able to get the earrings.

Ladybug was ecstatic to see her partner but reunions had to wait until the akuma was defeated.

A purple butterfly appeared across Doppel’s face and Doppel spoke…

“Hawkmoth says you and the ring will be his Chat Noir and you will suffer for tricking him!”

“Sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about; have we met before?”

Doppel put his gloved hand to Chat’s chest and jetted him off with a high stream of water. While he was propelled in the air, ladybug used her yo-yo and swung around and caught him before he hit the bakery.

“Nice save… (call her My lady, Bug, or LB. Plagg said to him) … Uh, LB”

“Chat, it’s nice to have you back but use your Telekinesis to take his glove so we can end this”

“….” Chat looked petrified because he didn’t know how to use it.

“Chat, any day now” Ladybug said at the blank eyes in front of her

“Come over here, you mangy cat…I have a present for you; care of Hawkmoth himself” Doppel snickered as he pulled a trank needle out of his pocket.

 

 _(Okay, I can do this…it shouldn’t be too hard)_ Chat thought. “Alright, I’m on it LB!” Chat grinned trying to reassure himself and Ladybug.

Chat stepped out in the open and was immediately hit with high pressure water with the trank needle hidden within the stream. It hit him in the neck and his hand flailed in the water. Surprisingly, the water deflected a moment later and the glove was pulled from Doppel’s hand at the same time. Ladybug ran over to the glove and tore it in half. While Ladybug was performing the miraculous cure; Chat pulled the spent tranquilizer from his neck and threw it. He ran to the back side of the bakery as Plagg instructed. Barely making it to the back door, he collapsed on the ground and fell into unconsciousness. Plagg DE transformed Chat knowing it would be better to find Adrien there instead of transforming him later, ultimately giving away his alter ego.

 

 **_“GRRR~AHH!! HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!”_ ** _Hawkmoth slammed his cane to the ground in anger **“I NEED A NEW PLAN, ONE THAT WILL SURELY CATCH THAT CAT!”**_

 

Ladybug looked around for Chat to do their traditional fist bump but he was gone. It worried her that he didn’t stick around to a least let her know how he got away from the trapper and possibly Hawkmoth himself. Maybe the kwami’s plan worked and Hawkmoth let him go, believing he had the wrong person? The fact that the kwami had Chat’s ring and now Chat has it was a relief in itself. The plan had to work, what other explanation could there be! They’ll talk about it on patrol later, but right now; Adrien was in her house and she couldn’t wait to see him again. She jumped in her window discreetly and DE transformed. She ran downstairs and knocked on his door but there was no answer. A moment later she hears her mother scream and she runs to find out what’s going on. “Not another Akuma!” Marinette curses. It was not another Akuma, it was Sabine crouched down next to Adrien. A very knocked out Adrien at the back door of the bakery.

“What happened?” Tom panicked

“I don’t know, I just found him here when I was taking out the trash”

All attempts at waking him up was futile so Tom picked him up and carried him back to his room and laid him on his bed.

Marinette was having an internal freak-out, wondering if he somehow ventured outside to see the akuma battle and possibly worsened his condition.

“Do you think we should call his father, Tom?” Sabine said, sick with worry.

“I’m not sure if that’s a wise decision, he trusted us with his son and we have to make this right! I don’t want someone like Gabriel Agreste mad at this family because we failed to keep an eye on his son!”

“Marinette, where were you? weren’t you getting him settled in his room?” Sabine asked

“I went to my room after I got him settled; I asked him to call me if he needed anything, mama” Marinette shrank at her confession, how could she tell her parents that she had to jump out of the window to fight an akuma.

“Well this isn’t going to work!” Tom looked down at the boy. “Marinette, your mother and I have to run the bakery, you’re going to have to keep an eye on him at all times even if it means you sleeping on the spare cot in this room or putting it in your room!”

“Honey, I’d much rather prefer that he stay upstairs with Marinette because it gets pretty noisy with the customers; if he wakes up, he might get scared again from what Ms. Nathalie said happened” Sabine pleaded to her husband.

“Marinette, is that alright with you? because if it’s not, I’ll have to call Nathalie to retrieve him” Tom questioned his big eyed daughter.

“It’s fine Papa, I’ll do it!” Marinette nearly squeaked but didn’t want to sound overly excited.

“Good, I’ll carry him up to your room, you and your mother can bring up the cot and put it in your room” Tom instructed as he picked Adrien up again and carried him up to Marinette’s room.

Once everything was settled, Tom and Sabine retired for the night and Marinette was left to ponder what happened to her cat and her crush.

 

About four o clock in the morning, Adrien was standing outside on the balcony looking out at the horizon. Plagg was waving his paw in front of his face, filling up on Camembert as everyone slept. He didn’t know why Adrien got up off the cot and walked out on the balcony but he knew he should stay close after what happened the last time he was hit with a tranquilizer needle. He kept trying to snap him out of his blank stare without waking Tikki and Marinette. Adrien didn’t even see the little black cat. What he did see approaching were zombies consuming and changing everything in their path including innocent screaming people. He looked at his arms and legs and they were bound with chains; As sinister looking zombie with red eyes taunted and hissed in his ear and mind, scratching at his head. he couldn’t get free and his head was pounding with so much pain that it brought tears to his eyes. Plagg desperately tried to do everything, even bat him to get him to wake up but he just stood there like a statue unmoving except the time he batted him. In Adrien’s mind, he was getting scratched from the zombies and he tried to brush off the undead. To Plagg, however; he was flown abruptly away by the telekinetic force. Plagg gave up and transformed Adrien into Chat Noir, hoping he could get to his mind but Plagg knew that tranquilizer needle hurt him bad.

 

 

“I feel a soul in a tremendous amount of pain, a perfect person to do whatever it takes to stop the pain by getting ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous; go my little akuma and evilize them!”

The butterfly flew away and through the town until it came upon the black cat standing on the balcony.

“Chat Noir is the soul in pain? This is perfect… finally! Get him my little akuma before he uses his power!”

Just when another tear flowed down Chat’s cheek, a black butterfly disappeared into his bell and ever so slowly, from the bottom of his boots to the top of his head, his beautiful black leather outfit turned white.

 

I have you now Chat Blanc! If you want the pain to go away…come to me and bring me your miraculous!”

 **“GET… OUT… OF MY HEAD!!”** Chat Growled and all the windows to the Bakery exploded.

But in his mind, the zombie in his head were ripped off of him and the chains fell to the ground. “Well that was _dis~arm~ing_ ” Chat blanc snickered.

Without even turning around to know the destruction he caused, Chat blanc leaped out into the darkness and onto the quiet Parisian streets. But, in his mind, He jumped down in the middle of a chaotic scene of Parisian's running in all directions being chased by zombies everywhere.

A zombie ran up to him and scowled in his face and Chat Blanc narrowed his eyes. "You want a _PIECE_ of me?" Chat asked and growled loudly.

The Zombie cowered and ran away, jumping into the river. "That's not _the Dead Sea!_ " Chat yelled and rolled his eyes, "That zombie _lost his gut's and his mind!_ "

Chat caught a glimpse of himself in a glass window. He stepped closer to get a better look of himself. White suit, blonde hair, red eyes, and a gold bell. "I guess it's better than being _wrapped up!"_

He looked around at all the zombies walking to and fro moaning endlessly, "At least they have _Dead~ication!"_   Chat snickered.

His head screamed with pain and he fell to his knees. "Come to me Chat Blanc" Hawk moth yelled in his mind. "I'm coming and I'm _DYING_ to meet you!" Chat hissed.

He was going after the master of the undead with the purple butterfly on its face that was causing destruction before him and promised to take his pain away.

 


	22. I don't trust dead people!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc meets Hawk moth

Chat Blanc stood up straight in front of Hawkmoth’s face, eyeing him with distaste.

“So, Chat Blanc; hand over your Miraculous and I will take your pain away as promised” Hawkmoth stared back intently.

“Well, here’s the thing Mr. Zombie Butterfly Face; I don’t trust dead people, they can be a bit… _rotten_ , I hope you get my drift” Chat hissed

“I am not a zombie, I am Hawkmoth and I am surely not dead!”

“If you’re not dead, you should have invited me to the… _living_ room, instead of this dark room of death with all these flying white bats!” Chat stared into Hawkmoths Eyes

“Flying bat’s? those are white butterflies, Chat Blanc! is this one of your games, what’s wrong with yo…” Hawkmoth paused and thought for a moment _. Did Chat Blanc get hit with my tranquilizer needle?_ “Hmm…I believe I have the antidote to your problem Chat Blanc; are you allergic to feathers?”

“Dunno, my birds are fried when I eat them...they're better that way!” Chat blanc said as he opened his mouth and chomped down into a sinister smile.

Hawkmoth was starting to get angry, either Chat Blanc was coying with him and setting him up or he was suffering from an aversion to the sedative as well.

Hawkmoth pulled out a vile of Adrien’s tablets that he had in his pocket. “I have these pills that I will exchange for your miraculous; they will counteract what’s in your system so your head will stop hurting”

“I told you before, I don’t… trust… dead people, Mr. Zombie Butterfly Face!” Chat turned to leave and Hawkmoth used his power to try and get into Chat’s head.

“I will take your miraculous now, Chat Blanc!” The butterfly glow flickering in front of Chat’s face

 **“GET….OUT…. OF….MY…. HEAD!!”** Chat growled as he fell to his knees in pain

Hawkmoths cane was ripped from his hands and Hawkmoth was flown backwards and hit the wall”

Chat stood up and walked over to Hawkmoth who was laying on the ground and stood over him. Chat Blanc was seething with anger and Hawkmoth was being lifted off the ground by the telekinetic force. Once Hawkmoth was hovering face to face with him, unable to move; Chat Blanc took the Medicine vile out of his hand.

“I don’t know who you are Mr. Zombie Butterfly Face or what a miraculous is; I told you before that **I… don’t …like …dead …people!** …but, if you ever try that shit again, I will personally come back here and remove your already dead head!” Chat hissed and growled in Hawkmoths ear while he began to strangle Hawkmoth with his telekinesis.

He allowed Hawkmoth to gasp for air and then pass out from lack of oxygen before dropping him to the floor.

Chat read the bottle of Medicine and put it in his pocket. “I don’t know who Adrien Agreste is but I hope he doesn’t mind me taking his medicine... Ha, like I care!”

He gave Hawkmoth a swift hard kick in the face before turning to leave. “Stupid Zombie butterfly face!” Chat spat, ran back over and kicked him in the face again lIke he was kicking a football. " I wish you were alive so you could feel that!" Chat snarled then extended his baton and shot up toward the skylight, broke the window and climbed out disappearing into the night. He didn’t bother noticing the white bats flying out of the window as well.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the exploding windows woke up everyone in the Dupain household. Panic went through the whole house and Adrien was missing. Marinette was trying to stay calm, searching the Lady blog for any word or sighting of an akuma or Adrien. Nothing could be found. She called on miraculous Ladybug and a picture of Chat in white fell out of the sky with a _silver_ bell.

“Oh no, kitty” Ladybug’s heart sank; she threw the picture into the air and with a miraculous cleanse, all the windows in the bakery were new again to her relief. But what about Adrien? What happened to him? Did this Chat dressed in white take him? She had to find both of them before Gabriel Agreste checked on Adrien. Marinette’s parents walked around the streets together looking for Adrien and told her to stay home just in case he wandered there. She didn’t want to disappoint her parents but this was a ladybug matter and as soon as her parents left the bakery, she left too. Via Yo-yo of course. After about an hour, as she started to turn back, a figure clad in white was eyeing her from a rooftop. She dropped down next to him spinning her Yo-yo and he looked her over suspiciously spinning his baton. Neither saying a word. Both circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. “What are you, red demon?!” ladybug gasped at the name but then she noticed the bell. It was silver in the picture but the one he was wearing was gold. “ _That must be where the akuma”_ is she thought. “I’ll have you know, that this red demon is your best friend” she smirked

“First Mr. Zombie Butterfly Face and his zombies and now a red demon!” Chat Blanc hissed “You want a Miraculous thingy from me too...don't you?!”

“You saw Hawkmoth?” Ladybug gasped as she dropped her Yo-yo.

“Is he your master too? Should I hurt you like I hurt him? Chat hissed

Ladybug knew she was no match against Chat with his powers so fighting him was out of the question.

“You actually hurt Hawkmoth and you know where he is?” It was too good to be true.

“Yeah, he kept trying to yell in my head, I guarantee you he won’t do it again!”

“He, Hawkmoth that is, put me in this red **_cocoon_** because he’s trying to turn me into a zombie too!”

“I can put you out of your misery, red demon!” Chat snarled

“He will never be out of your head; he put a **_cocooned_** bug in your bell that will eventually turn you into a zombie too”

“I don’t believe you Demon! You want the same thing he wants, that’s why you showed up here”

“Well, if you don’t believe me, take the bell off and break it; if a black demon doesn’t come out of it after breaking out of its **_COCOON_** , then you can put me out of my misery”

Chat shook his head a few times trying to get the word out of his head.

“STOP TRYING TO TRICK ME!” he growled and Ladybug was pushed off the building by the force. She swung back onto the roof and landed beside him again with stern resolve.

“The black demon is almost out of its **_COCOON_** ; you should break it before it gets free” She yelled

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Chat growled with a bit more intensity.”

Ladybug was being pushed off the building again but this time she held on while the yo-yo was wrapped around a railing.

 _(I think the word is working)_ “If you don’t want to save yourself, then help me get out of my **_COCOON_** and everyone drawn to you by that bell!”

Chat didn’t like zombies, he hated zombie butterfly face  and he was tired of the red demon and her word digging in the back of his mind. If getting rid of all of them meant getting rid of the bell; then so be it!” he pulled the bell from his suit, threw it down and stepped on it. The akuma flew out of it and ladybug caught it in her yo-yo. Bye, bye, butterfly she sang as the white butterfly flapped away. When she was done, she looked over at Chat but he was already gone.

“Now where did he go!” Ladybug groaned and stomped her foot

So many things were flashing through Adrien’s mind as he walked the streets not knowing who he was, where he was or where he was going. Nothing was making any sense. Pictures flashed in his mind; Zombies, A demon girl dressed in a red suit with black dots, a man in a costume hovering in the air gasping for breath, and the sound of broken glass. He sat on a park bench and put his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a vile of medicine and read it. Adrien Agreste put 2 tablets under tongue twice a day to flush toxins out of system.

“Is this mine?” does that mean my name is Adrien and I have toxins in my system?”

“Yeup” said a voice in the dark

“Where are you! I-I have a weapon!”

“Sure, kid…and I’m the Easter bunny or Easter Cat but bunnies are white for Easter and I’m not white, I’m black…uh, whatever!”

“What do you want!”

“I want you to stay calm, put two of those pills underneath your tongue and let them dissolve”

“Did you put these in my pocket? Are they poison?”

“Your dad got those for you, you have a bad allergy and it made you forget a lot of things. The pills will help you, trust me”

“I can’t trust what I don’t see”

“You asked for it but I won’t come out until you go first”

Adrien thought for a moment. It was true that he couldn’t remember stuff, not even who he was. The voice told him more that he already knew. So he put two tablets under his tongue as instructed

“Good boy” Plagg said as he floated up from under the bench

Adrien jumped away at the floating black cat.

“You’re an Alien, trying to abduct and experiment on me! Oh No, I just took your space medicine; I think I’m going to be sick!”

Adrien was so overwhelmed with everything, he passed out on the bench.

“Oh boy, kid you’re killing me!” Plagg said as he tapped Adrien’s face trying to wake him up

10 Minutes later, the Dupain couple walked around the corner and found him. Ladybug saw her parents crouched over a person and flew down to see what was happening. She sighed in relief when she saw Adrien’s face. But how did he get this far from the bakery? Did Chat bring him here?

“Ladybug, we walked all this way to find him and it’s too late to call a cab, can you…”

“I’ll be happy to uh, take him where ever you need”

“The Dupain Bakery if it’s not too much trouble” Sabine smiled

“Sure, no problem Madam,” Ladybug smiled at her mom, seeing the relief on her face.

Ladybug picked up her crush and swung to the bakery, she laid Adrien on her bed and DE~ transformed. A half an hour later, her parents were walking into the bakery with a call of her name.

“Marinette, we found Adrien…Ladybug said…”

“He’s here mama, she dropped him off a while ago and he’s still asleep”

“Oh thank goodness; he needs a string around his wrist so we'll know if he tries to wander off again” Tom said as he stroked his mustache.

Marinette went to her sewing drawer and brought back some thread.

“Oh Honey, I was kidding” Tom laughed

Marinette gave her parents a serious stare “But I’m not, it’s a great idea”


	23. In breaking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to stay at the Dupain's a little longer than expected

Tom decided to let Marinette give it a try, what could it hurt; it was only thread. They were all very tired and emotionally drained after walking the streets for over an hour in the early morning looking for Adrien. They shuttered at the thought of what could have gone wrong especially since the boy always had a body guard with him everywhere he went. So, after Marinette tied the thread to her wrist and then tied the other half to his, everyone went to bed. Sabine and Tom had to get up in a few hours to open up the bakery again.

 

“Marinette, maybe you should take him to see Master Fu in the morning; I bet he’ll be able to help Adrien” Tikki whispered softly

“That might be a good idea, he’s really good at healing things”

The next morning Sabine and Tom called Marinette downstairs. Adrien hadn’t stirred but a few times and he didn’t wake up. They already had another vile of his medicine and knew it caused drowsiness but it should have worn off already.

When Marinette made it downstairs, Nathalie was standing in the living room.

“Is something wrong, Mama”

“Ms. Nathalie has something to show us and It looks like Adrien will be staying here for a while longer; She brought a suitcase with more of his belongings “

Marinette wanted to kiss the stiff lipped woman. Internally she was jumping for joy…. repeatedly.

 

“This is only a temporary situation until Mr. Agreste recovers after being released from the hospital”

“The Hospital?” Sabine questioned. “Is he alright?”

Nathalie didn’t say much more, she just asked to have the T.V. turned on to a news station.

Tom turned it on…

 

“In breaking news, the police and paramedics are at the mansion of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. No one knows who attacked and nearly killed Mr. Agreste or why. The fashion designer’s son, Adrien Agreste wasn’t home during the attack from what we were told and fortunately for him he wasn’t used for some sort of ransom. Mr. Agreste will most likely be recovering at Paris Central Hospital once he’s out of surgery to fix the trauma done to his face. Some wonder if this was the work of an akuma or maybe fashion gone wrong. Whatever it is, the police are asking for help in finding the person or persons responsible for this heinous crime”

 

Tom turned the T.V. off and the three just looked at each other while Nathalie took out a prepaid credit card with 25000.00 euros.

“This should cover everything Adrien needs as well as any expenses you incur” Nathalie said as she handed the card to Sabine.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t accept this”

“Nonsense, Mr. Agreste already had it prepared for you and he wants you to give Adrien a birthday party”

“That’s right, his birthday is today!” Marinette squealed

“I know it’s short notice but the Doctor said it might help his memory if he was surrounded by his… _friends;_ Besides, I took the liberty of renting the community hall given the fact that the Mansion is a crime scene right now.”

“I guess we can do that” Tom glanced between Nathalie and his wife,

“Please be sure that Adrien is safe at all times; I’d leave his body guard with you, but I don’t think Adrien is comfortable with him.”

“We get it, you have nothing to worry about Ms. Nathalie” Tom smiled as he flipped the now open sign to Closed.

“Thank you Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng; it shouldn’t be no more than two or three weeks, depending on his father’s recovery”

Nathalie turned and walked out and the three just stood for a moment and looked at the credit card.

“Okay, let’s do this!”

 

After a hundred calls to decorators and text messages to classmates; a party was manifesting. Adrien began to wake up around ten and Marinette sat next to him.

“Good morning, sleepy head” she said with a smile

“H-Hello, I’m uh…is this my room? it's really...pink”

Marinette furrowed her eyes, why was he worse now? How could he forget where he was? Did Chat…no, there was nothing in Chat’s words last night about Adrien.

“Adrien, you don’t remember?

There was that name again, the same one on the vile, the same name that the alien was confirming. He pulled the vile out of his pocket and looked at it.

“You’re not an Alien too, are you?”

“Do I look like an Alien?

“No, but things have been a bit weird lately”

“I know, I think I know someone that might be able to help you”

“Not an Alien, right?”

“Not since the last time I checked…He’ll be here soon; I think you’ll like him”

“Marinette, Master Fu is here!” Sabine yelled

“Okay, mama”

“Your name is Marinette?”

“Oh man...you forgot me too?” she frowned

“Sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong with me”

“Come on, Master Fu is waiting”

 

Marinette took Adrien’s hand and led him downstairs.

“Hello, Adrien” Master Fu stared at him

“You know who I am too?”

“Hmmm, very interesting”

“What’s interesting” said the confused teen

“You’ll need to come with me”

“I think I’m not supposed to go with strangers”

“Do you know anyone in this bakery?”

“No…I guess you have a point”

 

“I’ll bring the boy back in an hour, he should be a bit better by then”

Marinette grabbed a sweater and started to follow but Master Fu stopped her.

“Don’t worry, he will be fine” was all he said before the door closed between them.

Marinette sighed and went up to her room.

“Master Fu will take great care of him, Marinette; you shouldn’t worry”

“I know, Tikki; I just feel so bad for him”

 

“Drink this, Adrien” Master Fu handed him some tea

“It taste like grass” coughing a few times

“Have you eaten grass before?”

“I don’t know, I …. can’t remember”

“lay down on the rug and close your eyes”

Adrien did as he was instructed. Master Fu rubbed his hands together, chanted a few times and placed one hand on the top of Adrien’s head and the other across his eyes. Then Wazz hit the gong three times and Adrien began to twitch uncontrollably. Wazz hit the bell three more times and Adrien stopped. Master Fu moved the hand that covered Adrien’s eyes to his chest and Wazz hit the gong two times. Adrien coughed like he had water in his lungs and Wazz hit the gong two times again and Adrien began to cough harder. Master Fu handed him some paper towels and turned him on his side. Adrien started to hack up a grayish mucous that Master Fu knew all too well. He saw cases of infected people in Milan before the sedative was outlawed and disappeared into the black market. It was deadly to people who had bird allergies if used too many times to get high. It caused mind hallucinations, memory loss, aggressive behavior, then death if the person didn’t get treated.

“Drink this”

“But, it tastes like … _Adrien saw the look on Master Fu’s face_. …never mind” He frowned as he drunk the tea.

“lay back as you were, we will repeat these three times”

“But, I don’t want too!”

A force unfolded around the house that knocked everything off the walls.

“Interesting!” Master Fu said as he stroked his beard.

“Plagg, come out here”

Plagg floated with his head held low, he knew where this was going.

“AHH, THE ALIEN! YOU’RE THE ALIENS MASTER?! GET AWAY FROM ME!!” Adrien shouted

“Very, very interesting!” Master Fu Smirked

“See, I told you!” Plagg said as he floated next to Master Fu

“You only told me he had Telepathy, you didn’t tell me he had Telekinesis too”

“PLEEAASSSEEE, let me stay with him, he’s my favorite Chat Noir” Plagg pouted and tried to give his saddest kitten eyes.

“But he’s very powerful, he doesn’t need you anymore!”

“But…but…but **_I_** need himmm” Plagg started to cry.

Adrien watched the weird interaction between Alien’s. It was crazy seeing the little black alien crying for him. He felt really bad.

“Adrien doesn’t remember you so you can’t be his friend anymore”

_“The Alien is my friend?”_ Adrien stared

Plagg’s bottom lip was quivering, tears were rolling down his eyes and he just kept glancing back and forth between Master Fu and Adrien. Plagg started to float away and his sadness tore at Adrien’s heart.

“Wait!” Adrien blurted “You’re my friend?”

Plagg looked back and nodded before floating away again; wiping his tears.

**“WAIT!”** Adrien said again but not really sure why he wanted answers.

“Adrien, you don’t remember him so let him go”

“But I _want_ to remember him”

“You must finish the session if you want to remember him”

Plagg left the room and disappeared into another. Crying loudly between stuffing his mouth with Camembert.

“Aren’t you over doing it a bit?” Wazz crossed his arms

“Boo hooo, (munch) wahhh…. (munch, munch) Nope! I gotta make the kid want to remember me!”

 

“Okay! Adrien turned back to face Master Fu; I’ll finish the session if it means finding out why the little Alien calls me his friend!” Adrien laid back down and the gongs began again.

 


	24. Birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party and then some troubling news

 

 

“Open your eyes slowly and take all the time you need.” Master Fu smiled “How do you feel?”

“Besides the horrible taste in my mouth and coughing up that vile gray matter; much better!”

“What about your memory? Do you know who you are?”

“Yes, and I also remember my little _FRIEND_ , and his little **fake** performance” saying it loud enough for Plagg to hear.

“I’ll have you know that I could have won an Oscar!” Plagg huffed as he flew in the room and plopped on top of Adrien's head dramatically.

“So, Adrien…do you remember your family and friends?”

Adrien thought about Marinette, Alya, Nino, his classmates, his dad, Nathalie, Gorilla and the Staff.

“Yes Sir!”

“And ladybug?”

“Who’s Ladybug?” Adrien looked confused

Plagg and Master Fu frowned as they looked at each other.

“Oh man!” Plagg whined “He can’t remember her; what now Master Fu!”

“GOTCHA!” Adrien laughed “You’re not the only one with an Oscar performance”

“Good one!” Master Fu chuckled. “Now say your goodbyes so I can return Adrien to the Dupain’s.

Adrien and Plagg froze. “Are you serious? I-I don’t want to give up Plagg”

“And I don’t want to give up Adrien” Plagg held on to Adrien’s hair.

“You’re very powerful, you don’t need Plagg to take down Hawkmoth”

“But…but what about...” Adrien searched for something, anything that would help him change master Fu’s mind”

“GOTCHA!!” Master Fu laughed at seeing the terror on their faces. “I guess I just won TWO Oscars!”

“Oh you are… gooood” Plagg nodded

“But seriously, Adrien; you may still experience some residual hallucinations and they should wear off in a few days.

“I hope so, the red demon girl and the Zombie butterfly face guy really got under my skin. I kind of remember choking him with my power and kicking the creep in the face a few times”

“Kid, the demon girl was ladybug and the Zombie creep was Hawkmoth; I tried to tell you but you were too far gone to hear me”

“Please tell me I didn’t hurt her!” Adrien panicked

“Actually, the only person you hurt really bad was Hawkmoth; too bad you didn’t take his miraculous”

“Oh, man! I could have ended him?”

“Don’t worry, you will get another chance; I’m sure of it!” Master Fu, patted him on the shoulder.

“Come now, you have a birthday party to get to”

 

Adrien arrived at the hall and the music was pumping. Nino was the DJ and as soon as he walked through the door; the music stopped and a chorus of “Happy Birthday” rang through the air. Everyone was told of his sudden memory problem and did their best not to overwhelm him. He was being accosted by handshakes and hugs from everyone giving him positive encouragements. He especially enjoyed the hug he got from Marinette because he heard her thoughts about wanting to get a hug last, that way she didn’t feel rushed. He obliged with a grin. She helped him when he couldn’t even help himself and he was forever grateful.

“Marinette, I owe you a debt that I can’t repay” he said as he hugged her tightly

“You don’t owe me anything, Adrien; you’re my friend”

_(The next song is sure to be a romantic one and I’m going to be the first person to slow dance with my, Adrikans!)_

_(“Ba da, Ba da, humm…Ba da hum…ooh, this is a nice romantic song, maybe my bro would like to dance with a lady; I’ll put it on after the next song”)_

Adrien looked up at Nino and then turned to see Chloe heading his way

“Slow dance with me after the next song?” Adrien smiled shyly to Marinette.

“Sure, I’d love to!” Marinette blushed

“Adrikan’s! Pushing Marinette out of the way. “Sorry…I mean Adrien; will you dance with me, birthday boy?” fluttering her eyes.

“Sure Chloe, but after the next song; I promised to dance with Marinette”

“Well, I’m sure _our_ song is going to be romantic, so you’re welcome to dance with her after you dance with me!”

Marinette just rolled her eyes and went to get some punch. Chloe pulled Adrien onto the dance floor as the current song was ending. She was preparing to snake her arms around his neck when a fast tempo started playing.

“NO FAIR!” she screamed as Adrien danced to the music. She just stood there the whole time with her arms cross.

The song was ending and she prepared herself again to snake her arms around him as the lights turned down low.

“Thanks for the dance Chloe, but the next song belongs to Marinette”

“She planned this whole fiasco and so did Nino!” Chloe yelled and stomped her foot

“Be nice Chloe, it’s my birthday” he walked away and went to find Marinette.

 _(I’m so stupid, Chloe always ruins everything!)_ Marinette sniffled

A hand grabbed her hand and she was pulled to the dance floor. “Are you going to let her ruin our dance?”

“What?'’ looking surprised

“You, walked away, she tried to steal the dance I asked you for”

“I’m sorry, I just- she can push my buttons sometimes” she said wearily

“Well I’m 16 today, can _I_ push your buttons?” wrapping his arm around her waist and swaying to the music.

Marinette grinned. _(any day!)_ she thought as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest and smiled.

Every so often the dreaded memories popped in his mind. The demon girl and the zombie butterfly face creep. He wasn’t totally in control at times and at those moments things at the party like decorations, balloons and even food would move slightly depending on how fast Adrien could recover.

“Adrien, you’re sweating and trembling… is something wrong?’'

“Memories…They flash in my mind; like a camera’s flash, but I’ll be okay” he sighed

“If you need a break we can end the party…”

“No, I’m fine… really I am; besides, everyone is having a great time.”

_(Everyone except Chloe! She won’t stop until she gets him away from me, I see her staring at us)_

“Stop worrying about Chloe, Marinette; I’m right here”

“You…did it again didn’t you! I’m starting to believe this is more than deductive reasoning”

“Mari, you haven’t taken your eyes off of her, it’s obvious what was on your mind”

“Oh uh, yeah…sorry about that” _(get it together girl, I’m so stupid!)_

The music ended and an upbeat song started to play.

“Hey Mari, I’m a bit thirsty; do you mind if we get something to drink?”

“Sure, I’ll get it for you” she left his side and he went to sit down.

Chloe and Sabrina went to sit at his table…

“I’m really sorry about your dad getting hurt like that” Chloe squeezed his hand

“W-what are you talking about?”

“You know, it was on the news, I’m surprise they even threw a party for you with him being in intensive care after being beat up like that”

“My father’s in intensive care? I don’t believe you!” he shouted

the speakers let out a screeching high pitch whine that had everyone holding their ears before they exploded in electrical sparks.

There was a chorus of groans from all the teens while the owner tried to figure out what happened to the equipment.

“Typical of a low-class establishment” Chloe rolled her eyes

“Did no one tell you? It was all over the news and of course with Chloe’s dad being the mayor, the hospital told him about your dad” Sabrina pulled out her phone to show him the news feed.

Adrien watched in horror as the phone played the whole story. Plagg was inside his shirt patting him frantically to get his heart rate down.

A hand came out of nowhere to snatch the phone away with an angry yell.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Marinette fumed

“Obviously, telling Adrien what happened to his dad!” Chloe shouted

“That was not for you to tell, it was Nathalie’s job as she stated; you and everyone here knew that!”

“I’m the Mayors daughter; it doesn’t apply to me!”

“It’s time for you to leave!”

“You can’t tell me to leave, this is not your party!”

“You can leave on your own or I’ll call Adrien’s body guard!”

“Oh pu~lease, you don’t scare me!”

Marinette smirked and pulled out her phone. She sent a text message and five minutes later, the Gorilla was at her side.

“Miss!” the gorilla gestured to the door and Chloe stomped away and the Gorilla walked behind her until they exited the building.

Marinette turned and sat down next to Adrien. “I’m sorry, Nathalie didn’t want you to worry; she was going to come and tell you when your father recovered enough to talk”

“I need to see him...” never lifting his head to look at her.

“We can go after the party if you like”

“I need to go, NOW!’ he exploded in a fit of rage that burst all the light bulbs in the building. The teens were evacuated from the building for safety precautions assuming the building was having electrical problems. Once everyone was outside, everyone gave Adrien a birthday hug and departed. Marinette texted the Gorilla and he showed up with the limo and Nathalie. Marinette felt like it wasn’t her place to go with them but Nathalie insisted that she go for moral support.

“I wish you would reconsider, Adrien; your father is in no condition to see you right now”

“I’m sixteen and I’m old enough now to make my own decisions and I want to see my father!”

The limo swerved and everyone braced themselves as Gorilla grumbled something about the car having a mind of its own and he regained control of the car.

Nathalie nodded and said nothing else for the rest of the car ride to the hospital

 

 

“Adrien Agreste is here to see his father” she announced on the ICU phone. Less than a minute later, the doors opened and a nurse came out to escort Adrien to his father’s side. Nathalie and Marinette stayed behind to give him some privacy.

 

“What were you thinking!” Nathalie scolded Marinette

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about” Marinette taken aback by the cold tone

“You were given strict instructions not to let Adrien know what happened to his father!”

“Well, apparently, the hospital gave the detailed information to the mayor and Chloe felt it was her right to relay that information to him before I had a chance to stop her!”

Nathalie adjusted her glasses...“Forgive me, I had no idea; the hospital will definitely hear about this!”

Adrien was well aware of the mental rants between Marinette and Nathalie. Even though he could have just jumped in and stopped all the bickering; the pressing matter of his father and what happened to him was foremost on his mind. He heard that it was bad enough that he needed surgery but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he walked into his private ICU room.

 

“Oh my gosh!” his eyes blew wide at the sight before him. His father’s entire head was bandaged and it was obvious that his face was swollen. He walked over to the bed and gently grabbed his father’s hand.

_(poor kid…I know if that was my dad; I’d want to kill the person who did that!)_

“What makes you so sure I’m not thinking that?” Adrien glanced over to the security guard that was placed in the room for Gabriel’s protection.

“Uh…excuse me?” the security guard asked

“I SAID…WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE I WOULDN’T FEEL LIKE KILLING THE PERSON THAT DID THIS TO MY FATHER! YOU DID SAY THAT’S WHAT YOU WOULD DO”

“yeah, but I only thought about it; I didn’t say it out loud”

“Hmm…yes; my mistake, will you leave us alone for a moment?!” Adrien turned to look at his father again.

“Sorry…. I’m not allowed to leave his side Mr. Adrien”

“I’m not asking!” Adrien said but never looked away at his father’s black eyes and swollen lips.

The security guard paled as something was pulling on his body and then he was suddenly pushed out of the room.

“aahh!” the security guard yelled as he ran down the hall in fear. No one knew what was going on with the guard that should have been still in the fashion designers room. But it concerned them enough to go check on Mr. Agreste. Nathalie and Marinette went along as well.

 

So many emotions went through Adrien that all he could do was sit in the chair next to his father and lay his head on the bed and weep. Plagg continued to comfort him from the inside of his pocket the best he could which helped to keep his telekinesis under control.

 

“Who did this to you” he stroked his father’s hand

“I’m going to make them pay for hurting you!” he gritted his teeth as he heard the steady beep of monitor attached to the sedated man.

Sure, his father was cold, wanted to use him for his powers, would have locked him away from the world if he found out his secret, and never really acted like a real loving father for as long as he could remember, but he was still his father and he didn’t deserve to be treated so badly.

 

Another security guard as well as a doctor, nurse, Nathalie and Marinette; barged into the room to see Adrien sitting calmly and staring at his father’s bandages. He stood up and walked past everyone without saying a word. Nathalie and Marinette followed. “Nathalie, I’m ready to go home now”

“You want to go back to the Mansion?”

“Yes, just for tonight…I’ll go back to the Dupain’s tomorrow; I need to be alone right now”

Marinette was a little hurt, but she understood that he needed his time to heal.

“Someone needs to be with you, I don’t think being alone is a good idea…”

“If Marinette wants to stay in one of the spare bedrooms, that’s fine with me” Adrien sighed, not wanting to cause a scene.

“Very well, tonight at the Mansion; tomorrow…back to the Dupain’s” Nathalie confirmed it in her tablet.

 

 

 


	25. 100 bottles of beer on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns to the hospital

 

At the Mansion….

 

“Miss Cheng, you can stay in this guest room; Adrien will be down the hall in his own room. Since it’s pretty late, would you like anything from the kitchen before the staff departs for the evening?”

 

“No Ma’am, I’m still pretty full from the party”

 

“I’ll be leaving momentarily, Adrien’s father has a lot of business that has to be dealt with since his unfortunate attack and I expect the both of you to behave yourselves, is that understood?”

 

“Of course, I’m sure Adrien is going through a lot right now, I assure you that I’m only here to help”

 

“Nathalie nodded her head and walked away. Fifteen minutes later and she left with the rest of the staff”

 

(((nock…nock)))

 

“Come on in Marinette” Adrien sighed

“Do you need anything, Adrien? I can go find the kitchen and make you a sandwich or something”

“No, I’m fine…the staff already brought me up a plate of food, I should be asking _you_ if you needed anything, not the other way around”

“It’s fine, I know you’re going through a lot right now; do you maybe want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know, I guess I should be really angry and upset, but deep down…I don’t honestly know what to feel. My dad was beaten up really bad and I really want to hurt the ones responsible for doing that to him; but, there’s this other part of me that kinda feels happy that someone gave him a taste of the pain that I’ve been feeling since my mom disappeared”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize”

“No one does, I’m expected to be the perfect son, billboard model, trained to perfection; but no one see’s the lonely, depressed, shell of a person that I am inside that I cover up with a mask”

“A-a mask?”

“Yeah, everyone has one, don’t they?”

“I guess we do, I…”

“You hide behind your smile but you have a fear of not being good enough”

“How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things Mari…it’s a talent to know these things”

_(“He reminds me of Chat Noir”)_

“Is that so?”

“Is what so?

“Nothing, I was just remembering a conversation and I might have been… talking out loud”

“Oh” _(That was weird)_

“Why don’t you go and get some sleep, I’m really worn out now”

“Okay…I’ll be right in the next room if you want to talk again”

“I know Mari, gets some rest and I’ll see you in the morning”

 

Marinette took her leave back to the guest room and Adrien took to the rooftops as Chat Noir

“What’s going on kitty?”

“Good evening My Lady, beautiful as ever”

“You, my dear Chaton are a hopeless…OMG, what’s wrong?!” seeing the wetness on his face that obviously came from tears”

“You’re very observant, you know that?” wiping his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

“Talk to me kitty…you’re definitely bothered by something”

“Nothing that my baton and cataclysm wouldn’t fix or maybe my telekinesis.”

“Are you suggesting that you want to hurt someone?”

“Yeah, does that make me a bad person?”

“I don’t want to judge, but being a superhero comes with a code of conduct”

“I just get tired of the evil in the world lady bug…Why do people have to be so mean?! It’s bad enough that we have to deal with Akuma’s, now we have to deal with common thugs!”

“I-I know what you mean, I heard Gabriel Agreste was beaten up pretty bad in his own mansion, Somehow, the thugs got in and out and no one saw a thing”

“I’m going to find them Ladybug; I’m going to get every one of those Zombies!”

“Zombies? Where did that come from?”

“What?”

“You said you were going to get every one of those _Zombies_ …are you okay? The last time you used the word zombie, you were akumatized and thought I was a red demon.”

“Uh Yeah, forget about the zombie thing…too bad I didn’t take Hawkmoth’s miraculous when I had the chance, those _Zom_ -thugs wouldn’t have…”

“Chat, even if Hawkmoth wasn’t around, that wouldn’t stop people from committing crimes”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean we can’t turn the tables on them”

“Chat, we just can’t start terrorizing thugs…Hawkmoth will turn them into villains as well”

“We can’t just sit around and wait for something to happen all the time, we have to go on the offense for a change and stop playing defense”

“What we need to do is let the civilian authorities handle the civilian’s and we stick to the akuma’s”

“But Adrien’s father!” he protested

“Chat, as much as I agree with you, Mr. Agreste is the same as every Parisian in Paris, we can’t give him preferential treatment because he’s rich and prominent, let the police handle it”

“You don’t like the man, do you?”

“I don’t like how he treats his son but I like his fashion designs…other than that, I don’t know too much about him to make me really _dislike_ him”

“You always did have a heart of gold, even for the people you don’t particularly care for”

“It’s just my nature, and it was really scary going up against you as chat blanc; I’m glad the word we agreed on kind of worked”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah, it took a while and you fought against it…I don’t think it will work next time”

“We can think of something else, or create another word, how about …uh….oh forget it, I can’t think of anything good, the red demon name keeps popping in my head and I don’t want to use a name that might cause me to hurt you!”

“Don’t worry Minou, we’ll think of a name”

“That’s it! Minou is perfect, thanks LB” he gave her a gentle smile

“My pleasure kitty”

“Hey bug, I need to go visit a sick friend, do you mind?”

“Go ahead kitten, I’m heading back home anyway”

“Alright LB, see you around” Chat ran off to the hospital and snuck in through one of the windows so no one would see him. He made his way to a bathroom and DE transformed before going into his father’s room.

“You know visiting hours are over” the guard standing in the corner spoke.

“I need a moment with my father, can you possibly give me 10 minutes?”

Adrien spoke without looking at the guard.

“I have to follow my orders, son”

“What happened to the other guard from this afternoon?” Adrien smirked

“He was scared off by something, the wuss…how hard is it to watch a sedated man?!”

“If you don’t want to high tail it like the other guard, then you should give me ten minutes alone with my father!”

“Young man, I don’t scare easil- _ahhh!!”_ the guard, like the other was being dragged out of the corner and was pushed out of the room. This time he held the guard up against the other side of the door and forced him to stand there quiet like a guard should.

 

“Father, who did this to you” he spoke softly with tears in his eyes. He picked his father’s hand up and held it in his hand.

“Father, whoever did this to you, I will make them pay with their lives if I have to!”

“Blan…c” Gabriel moaned under the sedative

“Who, did you say did this to you? I don’t understand” putting his ear closer to his fathers mouth

“Bla….nc” Gabriel moaned again and didn’t say anymore.

“What the heck is Bla…nc?” Adrien scratched his head. “Don’t worry Father, I’ll be waiting when you get better”

Adrien released the guard and dragged him back into the room. The guard was too petrified to speak. He only stared at the teen and when he was finally able to open his mouth, Adrien put his index finger to his lips…

“Shh…don’t wake my father, you really shouldn’t leave your post you know, what if something happened to my father on your watch?”

“But…but you…”

“Tell you what, since you could lose your job over this; why don’t you just return to your corner and pretend like this never even happened”

“Okay!” the big man squeaked like a girl and nodded so fast he could have gotten whiplash.

“Good, I’m glad we understand each other”

Adrien smiled and walked through the door.

“I’m going to tell someone about that kid…he’s possessed or something!”

_“You know, I thought we had an understanding”_

“Oh no! you’re in my head now?”

_“Yes, and if you don’t want me to sing **100 bottles of beer on the wall** over and over again, then I suggest you keep my little secret to yourself!”_

“I-I promise, I promise I won’t tell, just please get out of my head!”

_“Good night…officer!”_

 

 

“That was a mean thing you just did kid, cool, reckless…but wow, I’m impress because that was awesome!” Plagg giggled

“You know you’re not supposed to encourage me, right?”

“Aw, can a kwami have a little fun too?” Plagg pouted and gave his sad kitten eyes which only made Adrien laugh.

“What do you suppose Bla…nc is Plagg? I never heard of that before”

“It could just be grumblings of an old man, let’s get out of here, I need my cheese”

“Okay buddy…home it is; Plagg, claws out!”

 


	26. Being relaxed is the key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk moth is back at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Sorry for the wait, still recovering from being sick. I can believe how hard it is to do anything when your body is kicking your ass. it's starting to like me again so I thought I'd get another chapter up while a can. hope you enjoy it.

 

   After 10 days in the hospital, Mr. Agreste was able to return home and so did his cold, demanding nature. He didn’t talk much which was normal for Adrien and he flat out refuse to talk about the incident that put him in the hospital. Whenever the police or reporters questioned him about it, he claimed he couldn’t remember because of his head trauma. Adrien knew it was a lie, he had a hard time hearing his father’s thoughts for some reason, but knew his father’s body language and the look on his face which would resemble a schooled poker player. He didn’t care, his father was home and that was all that mattered.

 

Marinette turned out to be a big help. She was great to talk to and got over much of her stuttering. It didn’t stop her relentless thoughts about him, three kids and a hamster though. Every time she thought it, it made him laugh to himself. If he wasn’t in love with ladybug, he would definitely date Marinette. He thought it was cute that someone felt so fondly of him. He actually enjoyed his time at the bakery and was a bit sad that he had to go home now that his father returned. Even school was pretty laid back, no one, not even Chloe could press him into talking about anything he didn’t bring up on his own even when he knew the thoughts of the class where going crazy with wanting to ask him questions. Finding out that he was staying with the Dupain’s sent gossip flying through the school almost as fast as Ladybugs miraculous cure.

 

Ladybug on the other hand was quiet as a mouse. She was always lost in thought and he wished he could hear her throughts though the miraculous. Maybe he could help her with whatever was on her mind.

“So, did you hear the news about Gabriel Agreste returning home?”

“Yeah, wonderful!” Ladybug said sadly

“You sound…disappointed”

“I was just thinking about his son Adrien”

“Yeah? What about him?”

“I guess…I guess I feel bad for him because I heard he was doing well with the Dupain family and now he has to go back to that cold, lonely Mansion”

“Ladybug, who told you that?”

“I’ve spoken to his friends, everyone talks about it but him”

“Oh…I guess you’re right, that kid does have it bad; but why do you care so much, didn’t you say let the authorities handle non-superhero stuff?”

“Yes, and I stand by it… but, I can still care for people, can’t I?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like you didn’t care”

“Don’t worry kitty, I didn’t get offended, I could never get offended by my partner” she smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Careful there LB, gestures like that might lead me to believe you like me”

“Hmm, that’s funny, why wouldn’t I like you”

“Because I’m an alley cat with terrible puns”

“Oh yeah, I don’t really like you”

Chat rolled his eyes and they both started to giggle.

“Race you to the top of the Eiffel Tower?” Ladybug smiled

“Winner gets one thing from the loser?” Chat eyed her with a devious smirk

“You’re on!”

Both heroes took off running and suddenly, ladybug took out her weapon and spun it to trip Chat since he was ahead of her. He fell with a thud to the ground.

“Hey, no fair!” he yelled as she swung away laughing.

“Oh, two can play this game!” He growled as he jumped up and started running again.

She was almost at the tower and she abruptly stopped in the air. The yo-yo fell to her side and she floated in the same spot kicking and thrashing, spinning around and upside down with her own frantic movements.

“NO FAIR, CHAT!” She yelled out

Steel toe boots came into her upside-down view and Chat mentally turned her right side up.

“You’re the one to talk about what’s fair after tripping me back there”

“I did no such thing” Ladybug tried not to laugh

“Oh, then I guess I’ll just hold you here until I touch the tower then” Chat strolled over to the towers leg and touched it and casually strode back to Ladybug and released her from his mental restraints.

“I guess I win you little cheater”

“You have telekinesis, I deserved a head start!”

“No way, I didn’t use it until you cheated so pay up!”

“Humph, what do you want from me?”

“Hmm…” Chat folded his arms and tapped a finger on his bicep while looking her up and down “I want…a kiss, and not a peck either; a real one!”

‘‘What? That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Winner gets one thing from the loser, that was the deal”

“But…”

“What’s wrong bug…are you afraid you might like it?”

Ladybug stormed over to Chat and pulled his bell down and planted her lips on his which caught him off guard. She claimed his lips with such passion that he pulled her to him to deepen the kiss. When they stopped kissing, they were at the top of the Eiffel tower, a foot away from a beam and Chat mentally landed them on it.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that” Chat touched his lips

“You have to stop doing that, what if someone saw us floating up here?”

“I didn’t know…Wait a minute, _YOU_ made me do that, Ladybug! I always do that when I’m with you”

“It appears that your powers are pretty strong when you’re relaxed?”

“That does explain why most of my stuff in my room was stuck to the ceiling when I woke up”

“Chat, that's the key to controlling your powers!” she beamed

“What? Being asleep?”

“No, being so relaxed as if you just woke up; isn’t that how you felt when I kissed you?”

Chat thought for a moment at each time he floated and he came to the conclusion that he projected more power when he was indeed relaxed verses the times he was stressed.

“I believe you’re right LB… but I think we should put that to a field test”

“That’s a great Idea and I know the perfect place” Ladybug said with a grin

“Uh oh, when you grin like that, it means I’m in trouble!”

“Oh, stop being a scaredy cat, I promise it won’t be that bad!”

 

Ten Minutes later...

 

“You said this wouldn’t be bad, how is this not that bad?”

“It’s just water, Chat”

“Yes, and Cats hate water, or did you forget that little tiny detail?”

“That’s why you’re not getting in the water, you’re just going to hover above it and create big water bubbles”

“And you want me to do that in front of people? The river is very public you know”

“It’s pretty dark right now so people won’t be able to see you out their dressed in black”

“Who say’s I’m going out there by myself?” Chat snickered

“Chat, don’t you dare!”

“I dare!” Chat claimed her with his telekinesis and began to relax himself with deep breathing until he effortlessly floated up.

“ I will kill you if you drop me in that water!” Ladybug scolded

“Are YOU a scaredy _bug?”_ Chat joked

Ladybug rolled her eyes and Chat began to move across the water with Ladybug in tow, floating a few feet away.

“Okay, this is far enough” Ladybug directed.

“Are you sure?” Chat mused “I can take us to the deepest part of the river”

“But we only needed two feet of water!” she hissed

“Oh, Well that’s just _purrfect_ … you should have said something earlier” His attention dropped and they almost plunged into the water.

“CHAT!”

“Don’t get your spandex twisted; I got this” Chat restored then to the right position. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road; One water bender coming right up!”

“Really Chat? The Avatar?”

“Sure, it was one of my favorite shows… Wait! Do you realize I can bend water, earth, and air! If I possessed fire, I would be just like Aang!”

“You haven’t bent water yet, Chaton”

“Yea, time to change that”

Chat looked at the water, the dark sky made the river shimmer blue and it reminded him of ladybugs eyes. He smiled and thought about how much he cared for her, how much she meant to him and helped him through his training. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out wide as if waiting for his lady to run in his embrace. He was happy and he was relaxed and he knew he could do this. He opened his eyes and was about to speak when he saw 8 bolder size water bubbles floating in the air all around him. Ladybug had the biggest smile on her face and he knew at that moment that she was the key that he needed to figuring out how to control his powers. He took it a step further and started to divide the floating balls of water into 16 then 32 and then 64. Then he merged them altogether and twisted it into a spiral shape.

“Now you’re just showing off”

“Just exercising some mental muscle, My lady”

“CHAT LOOK OUT!” Ladybug screamed

A huge tentacle sprang up out of the water and grabbed chat around his waist and pulled him under the water. Ladybug was plunged into the river instantly. When Ladybug came up for air a huge Akuma towered over her.

“CHAT!” she screamed but the Akuma only snickered in delight.

“Are you looking for your cat fish?... tsk, tsk… Hawkmoth wants him and your Miraculous”

“Please, he’ll drown!” Ladybug screamed while treading water.

The Akuma brought the limp Chat out of the water

“You- You killed him!” ladybug screamed again as tears mixed with the water splashing around her.

"Well, we can't have the catfish dying now, can we?" The akuma shook Chat in its tentacle and he didn’t respond. Then he squeezed him around his midsection. Chat spit up the water and started to stir.

“That's better... it looks like he has 8 lives left; Hawkmoth would have been **_very_**  angry if I killed this one, but… he never said anything about your life, he just wants the earrings!”

The Akuma took another one of its tentacles and splashed down on the water coming dangerously close to her. Ladybug had a hard time swimming in the choppy water and trying to avoid getting hit. Just when she thought things couldn’t get worse, it did. Her Yo-yo slipped off her waist and sunk down in the water while a very large tentacle was poised directly over her head.


	27. I thought I lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien suffers a setback

Chat came to just in time to see the tentacle coming down on ladybug. He used his power to engulf her in an air bubble and then pushed her under the water and out of the way of the enormous creature.

 

“Where did you go, water bug?” The villain rang out “I still need your miraculous ya know”

 

Ladybug was astonished and relieved that Chat was able to save her in such an unorthodox way. She could even see her yo-yo that floated to the bottom of the lake. If only she could reach it! would she be able to leave the bubble without breaking it?

The Akuma was swatting the water violently in an effort to blindly hit the heroin but chat kept her well enough away from it.

 

The akuma lifted up the cat to its face to examine him…

“Well, it looks like Hawkmoth will only get you tonight” he snickered

“I uh, don’t think that’s going to happen, squiddo”

“I have you tight within my tentacle… there’s nothing you can do especially with the needle I have ready to inject you the second I feel your power touch me”

“Needle?!” Chat sighed

“Why yes, I hear it’s a new improved batch made just for you, and it has all the stuff that could knock a rhino out in seconds”

“Geeze, well isn’t hawkmoth nice!” Chat said sarcastically

Hawkmoths butterfly glowed in front of the villain’s face…

“Sorry catfish… looks like the big man wants you to be asleep right now, he doesn’t want to take any chances of you getting away again”

“WAIT!” Chat yelled when he felt the squeeze of the tentacle “You don’t have to do this!”

“No…I don’t **_have_** to do it, but; I **_want_** to!” the villain voice sounding like deep waters.

Chat used his power to force the tentacle open while shielding his body from the needle. The villain was enormous and the tentacles were the diameter of a bus’s tire.

Chat was using everything he had to get free and he was losing. The mental strain was causing his nose to bleed and he was extremely dizzy and tired.

“looks like the fight in you is almost gone, such a pity; I was having fun with this tug of war!”

“Uahhh!” Chat yelped as the needle pierced his arm. He could feel the drug coursing through his vein.

“~cky Charm!” he heard ladybug yell before his vision went black.

 

 

 

Ladybug was able to defeat the villain but she was tasked with swimming with her unconscious partner in tow. When she got close enough to use her yo-yo, she used it to pull them the rest of the way and out of the water.

“That horrible man won’t stop until he has you!” she angrily cursed as she stroked his wet hair out of his face.

((beep, beep, beep, beep))

“That’s just great! I have a knocked-out cat and my earrings are beeping; can this night get any worse!”

Ladybug looked down at her partner and she wondered what course of action to take. He didn’t use his cataclysm so he still had time.

((beep, beep, beep))

She, on the other hand; only had three minutes left so she saw the darkened underpass and dragged her cat underneath it and out of prying eyes.

((beep, beep))

“Please hold on Tikki, I’m going as fast as I can” she begged

Once she was satisfied with hiding her partner she swung off looking for something sweet for her Kwami. Her transformation wore off and she tumbled onto a roof with a groan.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I tried really hard” Tikki said tiredly

“I know you did, you have nothing to be sorry for” Marinette kissed the bugs head.

Marinette looked around and saw a door but when she went to open it, it was locked.

“Tikki, do you think you could unlock the door?”

“I’m sorry Marinette, I don’t have enough energy”

Marinette started to worry, she didn’t want to leave Chat alone too long especially after hearing the akuma talk about the needle made for him.

“It’s fine Tikki, I’ll just climb down the fire escape” the bluenette said as she walked around, looking over the edge of the building.

There was no fire escape…

“AHHH!!!!” Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration

“I don’t have my phone, I don’t have cookies, I don’t have a way off this roof, it’s the middle of the night, my kitty is unconscious, and hawkmoth won’t stop until he has him… This is getting worse by the second!” she mumbled

“UAHHH!!!” Marinette screamed again and pulled on her hair. She paced the roof and wondered if it was too high to jump from without her suit on.

“Marinette, we’re too high up; you’ll break something”

The girl started to panic, she’s already been away from her partner for 40 minutes. Was he taken by another villain whilst unconscious? How long will she be stuck up on the roof? She sat down in the corner and sobbed.

“Marinette, you have to pull yourself together, you could get akumatized”

“You’re right Tikki… I have to be strong for Chat” She stood up and wiped her eyes.

A thud landed softly behind her and she froze. A bit of hope found its way to her heart. She turned to look at her partner and cried as she threw her arms around his waist.

“Chat Noir, I thought I lost you!”

Chat gently pried her off of him and stepped back from her.

He looked at her but said nothing as if trying to figure something out.

“Chat Noir, it’s me…don’t you recognize me?”

“Black Cat?” he murmured and looked at his clawed hands and black suit.

“I -I don’t know who you are… but I heard you crying” he stared again

She gasped. “You don’t remember me?” her eyes started to water

“You keep calling me Chat Noir…is that my name?”

“That’s who you are with the mask on, I don’t know who you are underneath it”

Chat touched his face…

“I have a mask on? am I a criminal?” he touched his face again.

“Yes, you have a mask on and no, you’re not a criminal” she confessed sadly

_(you’re a hero and you fight hawkmoth with your partner ladybug, I miss you Chat, I hope you and Adrien come back to me)_

“You seem fond of this Chat Noir and Adrien; does this Adrien know you love him?”

Marinette face turned red and she looked away.

“ _My partner is embarrassing me_ …you say, I’m not sure why you’re thinking that and how do I know what you’re thinking; are we partners, are you this La--?”

“Chat Noir can you help me get down off this roof? I’m kind of stuck up here” she cut him off

Chat stared at her intently again and Marinette started reciting the alphabet in her head.

“Why are you doing that?”

“D-doing what?”

“Reciting the alphabet” he took a step closer “You have secrets and I don’t trust people with secrets”

“You have a secret too, a really big one!” _(Telekinesis and telepathy)_

“I have telekinesis and telepathy? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!” the power threw Marinette back and onto her butt and he took a step back in fear.

“Do you believe me now!” she huffed and rubbed her backside.

“I’m sorry…how did I do that!”

((Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep))

Marinette froze at the sound of Chats ring.

“I’ll tell you, but first you need to help me get down off of this roof”

“No, tell me now or I won’t help you!”

“I can’t tell you everything in 5 minutes!”

“What are you talking about, we have all night!” Chat crossed his arms

Marinette facepalmed and let out a dejected sigh.

_(this would have been so much easier if I was ladybug right now)_ “Oh crap!” Marinette caught her mental rant too late and peeked up through her fingers

“Okay, ladybug…or whatever that means, how are you being a tiny little ladybug going to make this easier?”

((Beep, beep, beep, beep))

“I was practicing my lines for a play?” of course she lied

“I told you I hate liars and that’s too bad because I thought you were a pretty girl” Chat grabbed his bow and extended it to leave

“Wait!” she called out

Chat looked over his shoulder at her

“How do you remember how to get around with your staff?”

Chat looked at it in his hand.

“A voice in the back of my head told me how to use it I guess”

((Beep, beep, beep))

“Did that voice happen to tell you his name was Plagg?”

“Yes, how did you know that?”

“I’ll tell you all about it if you get us off this roof”

Chat rolled his eyes and gave in.

“Fine!…but don’t make me regret my decision, la…dy…bug!” Chat snorted as he took her around the waist. She put her arms around his neck and he extended the staff and propelled them off the roof.

((Beep, beep))

Marinette knew Chat only had 2 minutes left and she scanned the area for a dark place.

“Do you mind if we talk in that alley over there?” she asked

“It’s pretty dark in there don’t you think?” Chat scolded

“Yes, it’s perfect” Marinette smiled

“I’m not sure what kind of girl you are but didn’t your parents tell you to stay away from creepy dark alleyways?”

“Yes, but I lost something in that alley and …”

“Look, how many times am I going to say stop lying to me?!” He landed in front of the said dark alley.

((Beep))

“You’re right! but I had to so you wouldn’t DE transform and reveal your identity!” with that she pushed him in the dark alley and covered her eyes.

“What the hell!” Chat stumbled backwards into the alley as the green glow overtook him. A moment later a voice called to him in the dark.

“Hey kid, are you okay?”

“Who are you? I can’t see you” Adrien started walking out of the alley

“Stop right there kid! It’s me, Plagg”

Adrien stopped and turned toward the voice. “You were the one talking to me in my head?”

“Yeah _and_ it looks like were back at square one”

“Plagg, can you look after him while I get you know who a cookie?” she yelled into the dark alley

“Go ahead and get Tikki a cookie! Whatever a Tikki is” Adrien murmured

“Oh boy! I did not want to go through this again” Plagg grunted

“So, is the mystery voice going to fill me in or not?!”

“I will, but first I need some cheese and then I will lead you back to your bedroom”

“Figures, everyone wants something before… they… ” Adrien fell against the wall from getting dizzy.

Plagg went to see if Marinette left and when he felt the coast was clear he flew into Adrien pocket.

“Eh… what are you?” Adrien froze at the small something that was getting comfortable in his shirt.

“Just don’t freak out Kid, we are like two peas in a pod and I’m going to get you fixed right up”

“And how… are you going...” Adrien wiped his eyes trying to focus and he counted to 10; not realizing he missed numbers 2 and 7.

“Because I did it before and I guarantee you’ll have most of your memory back in no time”

“My memory...?” Adrien shook his head quickly and blinked a few times to focus. Then he counted to 10 again and missed 2, 5, 7 and 10.

“Yeah kid…by the way, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well…hmm…I think…huh!  Why am I in a really dark stinky alley? That's weird, I wonder how I got here” Adrien scratched his head.

Plagg nearly choked up a hairball. “Kid?…”

“Ahhh!...who’s there!” Adrien said in a panic “I have a gun so don’t try anything stupid!” everything in the alley shook violently because of his instability and Adrien ran out and into the street and down the road with Plagg still in his pocket.

“Oooh...I really _**hate**_ hawkmoth!” Plagg hissed


	28. Go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hospital doesn't go as planned

 

Adrien was running nowhere fast and it didn’t help when Plagg spoke to him. That just made him freak out more trying to find out where the voice was coming from. So Plagg decided to stay quiet until Adrien wore himself out. When he finally stopped running he sat on a bench in front of a hospital. Since he was having problems with his memory, he went into the hospital for help.

He walked up to the nurse’s station and cleared his throat…

“Ahem…”

“Name, age and reason for your visit sir” the nurse asked, not even looking up.

“I uh…”

“Please fill out these forms and return them to me when you’re done” the nurse pushed the clipboard over to him, still not looking at anything other than what she was currently occupied with doing.

Adrien took the clipboard and went to sit down on a chair. He looked over the form and skipped to the part that asked about his gender. Even that was questionable until he ran past a store and saw a reflection of himself. but to be certain he was male and not a girl with a short haircut, he looked around and when no one was looking, he glanced down at his crotch and saw his bulge. “Yeah, I’m definitely a guy,” he marked the paper. Unfortunately, that was the only thing he could check off so he put the clipboard down and pulled on his hair in frustration.

 

“Chat, are you still here?” Ladybug called in the alley before going in. “Minou? It’s me ladybug…”

Ladybug deflated when she didn’t find her partner. Clearly, he was affected by another needle and this was not looking good especially since he might know her identity as ladybug now. If only the transformation didn’t wear off. The miraculous would have protected her from his telepathy. She swung off looking for her partner and after about a half an hour of searching she landed on a roof to think.

 

“Sir…the doctor will see you now”

“Th-thank you” Adrien said as he followed the nurse. For a second, he caught a picture of his face on the waiting rooms T.V. screen with a ticker taped scrolling under it. He couldn’t hear anything but he caught the name Adrien and the news footage made him nervous. Was he a criminal? Did he do something wrong? Was the police after him?

“Sir?”

“Sorry ma’am, I got distracted by the television”

“You…you kind of look like that Adrien Agreste model, has anyone ever told you that?”

“I’m afraid not, I mean…I don’t remember”

“Well, you should be lucky you’re not him, I would love to be as crazy rich as he is but I know he has his fair share of being held hostage for ransom money”

“Hos-Hostage?” Adrien’s heart began to speed up. Is that why he couldn’t remember anything? Is that why he was out late running around in the middle of the night?”

“I bet that’s why his father was attacked in his home a while back, they did a pretty good job of putting him in the hospital…the poor man” The nurse continued.

“Is-is that what he said?”

“No…it’s just a theory, he doesn’t want to talk about it; it would just give more criminals ammunition if he gave a press conference on what happened”

“What about the Adrien person, did he get hurt too?”

“Apparently, he was away when it happened but I just think the media covered it up; if you ask me, I think the bad guys held him hostage and when they were about to kill him in front of his dad, the dad must have handed over a brief case full of money, they knocked out the kid in the process and then beat up the dad”

_(Is that why I don’t have any memory?)_ Adrien thought to himself.

“You know, if I was him… I wouldn’t trust anyone, people are greedy out here and see him as their next meal ticket!” The nurse hummed as she took his temperature. “It’s funny now that I think about it, there’s always some big hulk looking guy following him; I wonder if he’s one of the kidnappers?”

Adrien looked sick, could that be the reason his face was on the T.V.? because he was kidnapped and currently missing?

“Well sir… your temperature is a little high and so is your blood pressure for someone so young, I’m going to take some blood and see if you have anything causing it”

“Okay…” Adrien pulled up his sleeve.

The nurse drew some blood than left the room. About a half hour later the nurse comes in with an I.V., A bag of fluid, and begins to put the needle in.

“What’s going on?” A nervous Adrien asked

“The doctor looked at your lab work and he didn’t like what he saw, he said he treated the Agreste kid with this same problem but your condition is worse, so he wants to flush your system before he gives you the medicine that will fix you up”

“Can I meet him? I mean can I talk to the doctor?”

“He’s with another patient at the moment, the emergency room is pretty busy right now, but he’ll see you real soon, so don’t worry”

Adrien nodded…

“Here, put this on and get comfortable on the bed, the flush might take some time because you have a high concentration of a drug in your system”

_(Is that how they kidnapped me? Did they sneak up behind me and inject me with a drug? Was it that hulk of a man?)_

The nurse left Adrien and he undressed and got in the bed, being careful not to disturb the I.V. Once Adrien was settled, he closed his eyes and listened to his monitor’s beep with the rhythm of his heart.

Plagg snuck out from his hiding spot and floated to sit on Adrien’s chest. Adrien opened his eyes and his mouth ready to scream.

“Shhh!! Do you want people to know I exist?!”

“YES!” Adrien squeaked and nodded profusely at the black thing sitting on his chest.

“Well I don’t, so be quiet while we have a one-sided conversation!”

While the Kwami broke the news about who he was, that they were friends and about his powers, his time was too short to explain who ladybug, hawkmoth, and his family problems because the doctor was coming in the room. So, he hid.

“Hello I’m doctor Todd, the physi…” The doctor stared at the boy in the bed. “I’ll be damn, Adrien Agreste!” the doctor frowned.

“So, you know me?”

“Yes, son and I tried to treat you before and…”

The nurse came in the room abruptly and called the doctor away.

“I’m sorry Adrien, I’ll be right back and I’ll have the nurse call your father to let him know you’re here”

“Thank you…Doctor” Adrien sighed in relief

Plagg came out of his hiding place again…

“So, it’s Plagg, right?”

“That’s the name, don’t wear it out”

“Are you always sarcastic?”

“Only with yoooou” Plagg gave him a side smile,

“Okay, how did I lose my memory?”

“Hawkmoth sent his bad guy after you and drugged you”

“So, they do want me for ransom money!” Adrien scrunched his brows

“Mmhumm…wait, what?!” Plagg took a double take but shot off as the nurse came through the door with a syringe full of something. She injected it into a connecting port that was attached to the I.V.

“What did you give me” Adrien Asked as the room began to spin

“Something that will help you to relax Mr. Agreste, and also something that will counteract that drug in your body”

“Mmm” Adrien hummed as if pleased

“Sorry about everything I said before, I- I didn’t know you were… _him_ ” The nurse put her head down in shame and quickly left the room.

Suddenly, shouting could be heard from the other side of the door. Adrien could telepathically hear his name and bits and pieces through his fogged mind. Adrien stumbled out of the bed and made his way over to the door and looked through the window. He panicked at the sight of two men. One tall with a business suit on and the other one huge and muscular like a hulk!

“They found me! The kidnappers found me! I have to get out of here!” Adrien mumbled under his breath.

“What’s the matter kid?” Plagg flew up to his face questioning but Adrien didn’t answer.

With shaky hands Adrien pulled off the tape and ripped out the I.V. He quickly put his pants and shirt on and paused when he heard the man yelling.

“You can’t stop me from taking him!”

“Oh no, they’re coming!” Adrien bit his knuckle and his breathing picked up. “Kid, what’s wrong!” the kwami begged.

“You can’t take him, he sick because of you!” the doctor yelled

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do!” Gabriel yelled back

Adrien ran to the other side of the room away from the door. He went to the window to see if he could escape but the windows didn’t open.

“Plagg, can you transform me like you said?” Adrien backed up against the wall.

“Kid, If I do then everybody will know you’re Chat Noir!”

“Well, what am I supposed to do, let them kidnap me for ransom money again?”

“Kid, I think you should let the nice nurse put that I.V. back in your arm.

The door handle jiggled and Adrien ran to the side of the bed and began to pull on his hair.

“go away” he mumbled and the door slammed back close and someone from the other side tried to open it again.

“Go Away” he mumbled a bit louder and the door slammed again on the person who tried to get it open but they tried again with more force.

“GO… AWAY!!” he growled and the door and wall exploded into shreds like a bomb hit it; sending Gorilla, Gabriel and the Doctor flying across the floor and shattering the windows.

“EEP!” Plagg flew into Adrien’s pocket as fast as he could when he saw Gorilla and Gabriel along with the doctor trying to stand with the help of the on-call nurses and the sirens going off.

They all turned to see the wall and the door completely gone, crumbled and in pieces on the floor all around them and Adrien standing in the untouched room behind the bed looking at them in fear.


	29. I won't let them take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff get's way out of control at the hospital

 

Ladybug heard the siren going off at the hospital and saw the explosion of glass that came from the windows. She cursed under her breath and hoped that it wasn’t an akuma. Meanwhile, Gabriel, the Gorilla, the Doctor and the nurses stood motionless but stared at the teen. No one knew what to do or if they should make a move and Adrien could hear the frightened thoughts that circled around him.

_(I’m not going anywhere near him)_

_(He’s dangerous!”)_

_(Did he do that?)_

_(I don’t get paid enough for this!)_

_(Someone should call the police!)_

_(He should be locked away!)_

_(Did his father know he has that kind of power?)_

_(I guess the boss is going to have me watching and following him all the time now!)_

Adrien turned to look at the hulk of a man after he said that, but why can’t he hear the man’s thoughts with the business suit on? He must be a dangerous man and the one who wants to kidnap him!”

The man in the business suit started to walk slowly toward him with the hulk and the doctor. Adrien started to pace back and forth again and shook his head. Never taking his eyes off the three. He walked over to the open window for a way out. At the same time, he slipped the ring to Plagg and let him sneak out the window as Plagg suggested quietly.

“Adrien…it’s going to be okay, just let me help you” The doctor said softly.

“I won’t let them take me!” Adrien mumbled

“Won’t let who take you?” the doctor inquired.

“The kidnappers!” Adrien raised his hand and the force pushed the Gorilla and Gabriel back to the nurse’s desk. Some of the nurses ran away screaming in fear and a couple of guards came around the corner with Tasers and guns drawn.

“Calm down Adrien, no one is here to hurt you” The Doctor preached as he slowly crept closer to the teen.

“That’s not what it looks like to me!” Adrien scolded as the police advanced on him.

“They’re here to help, that’s all” the Doctor reassured.

Ladybug DE transformed and ran into the area with all the commotion after she learned that there was no akuma. When she saw the police advancing on Adrien, the doctor slowly creeping up on him, the nurses crying and hiding in corners and the Gorilla and Gabriel pinned up against the nurses desk, she was completely mortified and confused. But one thing was for certain, Adrien was scared and she didn’t like it. She made a beeline straight for him and he took notice. Wondering why this girl was not afraid of him like everyone else. The police started yelling for her to stop but she didn’t hear them. She was too focused on him. Everyone’s face showed terror, wondering what the teen was going to do to the girl if she got too close to him; but she just kept walking closer and closer. The Doctor pulled a sedative out of his coat pocket and hid it behind his back and Adrien saw it out of the corner of his eye.

“You too? I thought you were trying to help me!” Adrien growled at the doctor and mentally ripped the needle from the doctor’s hand and turned the needle to point directly at the doctor’s neck. “How much of the ransom money did they promise you to play along!”

“Adrien, it’s just a sedative to help you calm down” The doctor pleaded

“Drop the needle kid or we will Taser you!”

“Is everyone in on it?!” Adrien looked at the police

 _(Adrien has Telekinesis just like Chat Noir?)_ Marinette slowed her walk _(He looks so scared and these people are just making it worse!)_

 _(This girl is not afraid of me)_ he stared at the girl as she walked toward him.

_(I just want to hold him so bad)_

Adrien heard her thought’s and he stared as she got closer.

“Stay away from him, Marinette!” Gabriel yelled, but she ignored him.

At that moment, a police officer expelled his gun by accident and a bullet hit Marinette. It went through her shoulder and struck Adrien in his arm. She screamed and collapsed into Adrien’s arms and Adrien yelled in pain. He became so angry that he mentally ripped the weapons away and turned them on the officers and fired the Tasers. All the police fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. While Adrien was distracted, the doctor grabbed the sedative that was floating next to his neck and stuck Adrien in the leg with it and push the medicine in. Adrien flinched and mentally knocked the Doctor away with the EKG machine. Before the medicine took hold of him, he grabbed Marinette, picked her up carefully while the blood trickled from her shoulder and his arm and headed toward the window. His Telekinetic hold on everyone was wavering, giving Gabriel and the Gorilla a chance to break free and advance on Adrien and the package in his arms before he was all the way out of the window.

“Stop Adrien! Before you hurt yourself and your friend!” Gabriel protested as he grabbed the teen around his waist and the Gorilla grabbed onto Marinette’s body.

“Get off of me, don’t kidnap me again!” Adrien cried as his vision clouded in his fight to freedom and he drifted into blackness.

Gabriel was shocked at what he said and everything he saw, his son didn’t know who he was again and he possessed an unbelievable power that he didn’t know he had. Sure, the master telepath said that Adrien **_could_** have developed this gift, but he didn’t think that he would actually have it right now. The things he could do now, he could actually use Adrien to defeat Chat Noir and Ladybug and obtain their Miraculouses. Gabriel was so consumed in his plans that he didn’t hear the doctor pleading for him to let the teen go so they could operate on him to get the bullet out of his arm.

“Sir, please let the Doctor and hospital help him, I’m truly sorry that I shot him by accident”

That snapped Gabriel out of his thoughts as his glare went to the face of the police officer and then down to the head of the limp teen in his arms. The emergency cot was placed in front of him and Gabriel… with the help of the Doctor, put Adrien on the bed.

“Thank you, Mr. Agreste” the police officer sighed

“Don’t thank me yet” Gabriel growled “Your incompetence almost killed that girl and my son! You might as well resign because you will not have a job in the morning!”

“But, these were unusual circumstances, your son…”

“My SON is a teenager! The girl is a teenager! No one should have had deadly weapons drawn on them in the first place!”

“Your **_SON_** , scared everyone when he blew up the place!”

“My son did no such thing!”

“Mr. Agreste, everyone saw what he did, are you going to keep denying it?”

“Tell me, Officer… exactly what did he use to blow up this place?”

“…”

“Well?”

“…” the officer was speechless

“Just as I thought, have you even checked to see if the explosion came from the hospital equipment?”

“Mr. Agreste, I saw the needle floating in thin air next to the Doctor, I felt the force he used to snatch our weapons out of our hands and I saw how all the Tasers floated in the air before he made them Taser the cops!”

“What you saw is just your mind playing tricks on you! You still shot two teenagers”

“It won’t be mind tricks when we collect the hospital footage and put the teen in protective custody until we get to the bottom of this! There’s going to be two police officers placed by the teen’s room when he comes out of surgery and he won’t be going anywhere until all of this is sorted out!”

“You can’t keep me from taking my son home!”

“Yes I can, he’s of age to be considered an adult Mr. Agreste; he’s not above the law and neither are you!”

“If this is about the hospital damages, I’ll pay for all of it!”

“Just a moment ago, you tried to convince me that it wasn’t his fault; now you want to pay for the damages?”

“I’m a philanthropist, I donate to worthy causes!”

“It’s sounds to me like you want this to be kept quiet at all cost!”

“Well…name your price!” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“Careful Mr. Agreste, you wouldn’t want to be arrested for offering a bribe! Besides, this isn’t just about the damages to the hospital, the boy is different and with all the witnesses around here, I don’t doubt that someone has already called the press!”

Gabriel pinched his nose in anger. “Can you at least do damage control and keep this quiet? He’s young and has been through enough and my family doesn’t need that kind of publicity; there is such a thing as patient privacy!”

“Not when it comes to property damage and assault on police officers”

“You provoked him, he wasn’t in his right state of mind!”

“We’ll find that out after he recovers and we’ll go from there, in the meantime, the other officers _will_ try to do damage control to keep this incident under wraps the best we can, but I can’t promise you that people will adhere to that and not speak of it to others”

Tom and Sabine were seen by the nurse’s station clearly distraught.

“Will you excuse me while I talk to the girl’s parents?”

The Officer nodded and departed to retrieve the security footage.

“Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng”

The two turned to look at the designer.

“Mr. Agreste? Do you know what’s going on? Oh my… you have blood on your suit! Are you okay? all they’re telling us is that Marinette’s in surgery because she was hit with a stray bullet”

“Yes, that incompetent police officer said it was an accident; my son is in surgery as well to get the bullet out of his arm”

“Are they going to be alright?” tears were forming in Sabine’s eyes while Tom held her close.

“I hope so, I’m just as upset as you are”

“Where did all this damage come from? Was there an Akuma here?” Tom questioned

“No, it seems as though Hawkmoth might have been too busy today” Gabriel rolled his eyes to look around at all the debris.


	30. Maybe the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is causing trouble and Gabriel has some answers.

 

Adrien spent a bit more time in the operating room than Marinette did, even though her injuries were worse. The surgeon was quick to repair the muscle and tendons and stitched close her wound. Adrien, on the other hand was causing problems, even while sedated. Things were floating around the operating room, the nurses were scared and refused to be in the room to help the surgeon. Adrien even had to be strapped down to the bed because he was floating up off of it. Orderlies were called when the surgeon tried to dig the bullet out and some equipment in the room started flying from different directions nearly hitting some of the staff that was quick to dodge the assaults. The doctor decided that he needed help and told one orderly to call and if need be; beg if they had to, for a neurologist to come. Twenty minutes went by and a Neurologist arrive with a portable brain scan machine and put the attached probes to Adrien’s head.

“His brain is highly active even though he’s sedated? How is that possible?” The Neurologist asked the surgeon.

“You ask that question even when you see all this stuff floating around?” The surgeon replied

“Don’t get me wrong, Dr. Natif…I just find this fascinating, look at how his brain waves spike every time you get close to the wound, it’s like he knows what’s what going on, even though he’s asleep”

“Okay, Dr. Renalli; You’re the neurologist, clue me in on how I can get the bullet out of his arm without making him attack us with more equipment? This blood on my forehead didn’t come from his arm!”

“Maybe the girl? I heard that he tried to jump out of the window with her after they were shot”

“That Marinette Dupain- Cheng girl? she just got out of surgery and you want to bring her in here?! Dr. Renalli, I don’t think her parent’s will approve of that!”

“Did you see that? His brain activity went down to normal when you said her name and look at how the stuff in this room stopped moving as if time stood still”

“I think it’s just a fluke, maybe I’ll use this time to dig out the bu-…”

“Watch out!” Dr. Renalli yelled before Dr. Natif was clobbered with a portable computer and time resumed for the tools and equipment to float around again.

“Is his brain waves up again?” The surgeon looked over at the Neurologist.

“Yeah, it’s… incredible! He’s off the charts, I’ve only read books about this, but based on these lines, he has more than the power to move stuff around”

“I can’t work like this! If that girl is the key to getting him to calm down, then I want her in here before he loses any more blood!” Dr. Natif left the O.R. to notify the police of his needs.

Gabriel hurried to the surgeon’s side as soon as he exited the operating room. “It’s been an hour already, my son should have been out by now, what’s the hold up?” Gabriel demanded.

“Your son, while still under sedation, floated off the table and he keeps hitting us with hospital equipment!”

“I don’t believe you!” Gabriel narrowed his eyes “I need to see this for myself!”

“You can’t go in there Mr. Agreste, we need the Dupain girl the calm him down”

“I’m his father! I can calm him down!”

Mr. Agreste stormed over to the security blocked doors while the Dr. made arrangements to quickly transport the Marinette from her recovery room to the O.R.

“Out of my way!” Gabriel growled at the police

“Sir, for your own safety, you need to stay out here!” Officer Todd informed the designer

“That’s _MY_ son in there and _I_ will get him to calm down!” Gabriel stormed past the police yelling out Adrien’s name as he went through the O.R. doors, only to be blasted back out of the room hitting the wall moments later.

Gorilla ran to Gabriel’s side to help him and one police officer also walked over to the dazed man that laid sprawled out on the floor. “Sir, we warned you not to go in”

Gabriel rubbed his head and waved off the policeman’s help while the Gorilla helped him sit in a nearby chair. Another physician went to check to see if Mr. Agreste had a concussion. Meanwhile, Marinette’s hospital bed was being wheeled into the operating room with the Dupain’s trailing behind with no clue as to why she _needed_ to go back into a different operating room. The police allowed the sleeping girl to be pushed in the room but stopped her parents at the door.

“Mr. Agreste? Is Adrien in there?” Tom looked at the man, the physician helping him, and then at the security guards. “Shouldn’t he have been out of surgery by now?”

The physician gave Gabriel a knowing look as if asking for permission to respond, but Gabriel motioned to the doctor to leave.

“My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Adrien is having some…complications; the doctor’s feel that Marinette’s presence will help calm him, I hope you’ll approve?”

“We don’t mind, but how can she help him if she’s still sedated?” Sabine questioned

“I don’t know, this whole situation is taxing!” Gabriel exhaled heavily

  

“Dr. Natif, it seems that the girl’s presence is working; his brain activity is much calmer”

“I gathered as much since the medical tools and equipment stopped floating the moment her hospital bed was parked next to his”

“Are you going to try to get the bullet out now? You can’t keep him under forever you know”

“Yes…”and I wish I could keep him under longer, there’s no telling what he’s capable of.

“Dr. Natif”

“Yes Dr. Renalli?”

“I think you should hurry!”

“Why?”

“Because his brain waves spiked and, and…and you have a scalpel floating behind your head” the neurologist said nervously.

“What!” Dr. Natif slowly turn around to see the scalpel poised at his head.

The doctor glanced over to the anesthesiologist. “Just increase the sedation, I almost got the bullet!” the surgeon croaked

Just as he finished those words the medicine was snatched out of the anesthesiologist hand and he was prevented from coming near him or his I.V. bag with any more of the drug.

“He definitely doesn’t want that, Dr. Natif.” Dr. Renalli looked at the horrified anesthesiologist and then back to the surgeon.

“This girl must mean a lot to him; he hasn’t hit anyone with hospital equipment since she was brought in here”

“Well, we can thank her later, now that I finally got the bullet.” Dr. Natif said as he finally dug out the bullet and dropped it on a tray and flushed out the wound with disinfectant.

“What are you doing, Dr. Renalli?”

“I’m putting the sensors on the girl, I want to know if she has this power too”

The whole time the Dr. Natif stitched up Adrien’s arm. The neurologist watched Marinette’s brain activity.

“Looks like she's normal, I guess it’s just him”

“That’s good, I don’t think I could handle two of them with powers right now”

“Do you think we should keep them in the same recovery room together?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea if it will keep him from destroying the hospital, I only hope his father is on board with that suggestion”

“What about the girl’s parents? surely they’re not aware of what he’s capable of”

“I don’t think they would mind, Mr. Agreste on the other hand may object”

 At the relief of everyone in the operating room, Adrien released his hold on the scalpel and equipment. A police escort was placed in front of and behind Adrien’s bed as he was wheeled into his private recovery room. Marinette’s bed was also placed in the room at the hospitals request. Mr. Agreste initially objected but changed his mind since the girl was much needed help.

 Once the two were settled in the recovery room, Dr. Todd hooked up the I.V. bag that had the medicine that would flush out the drug that was in Adrien’s system. Gabriel stood close by watching his every move.

Marinette slowly woke up and saw the worried faces of her parents. She groaned but smiled.

“My shoulder…hurts” she moaned softly.

“You were shot, honey…they said the bullet went through your shoulder and hit Adrien in the arm” Sabine said softly.

“Is Adrien okay? Is he hurt? Where is he? I want to see him!” the girl whined as she tried to sit up.

“Relax Marinette… he’s right over there” Tom moved so Marinette could see the boy in the bed next to her and Mr. Agreste sitting in a chair beside his bed.

“Why is his eyes closed? Is he okay?”

“He just came out of surgery, he should be waking up soon” Mr. Agreste offered without looking her way. “Marinette, I’d like to thank you ahead of time for all your help”

“M-my help? I-I didn’t do anything”

“You have some kind of hold on my son, I’m interested in finding out what kind of hold that is.” Gabriel turned his head slightly and gave her a quick glance before turning back to look into his son’s face again.

“A hold? I…uh, don’t understand?” She lamented

Mr. and Mrs. Cheng didn’t understand what he was getting at either.

“With all due respect, Mr. Agreste, can you elaborate on what you’re talking about?” Tom looked over at the designer.

“I was just wondering if your daughter knows about Adrien’s… _special talent?”_ Gabriel stared directly at Marinette when he said it, looking for some sort of reaction on her face. “He did some things that had everyone, if I can put it mildly…terrified?” He now looked at the couple. “The doctors told me that your daughter’s presence on multiple occasions was the only thing that prevented him from hurting people and destroying hospital property.

“What other talents does he have other than being a model? He’s only mentioned the activities that _you_ have scheduled for him” Sabine’s voice raised an octave like she was getting a bit miffed

“I have to agree with my wife on this, Mr. Agreste…are you accusing our daughter of something?” Tom stood up menacing to the designer and crossed his arms.

Just then, the doctor came in with a new bag of I.V. fluid and the last syringe filled with medicine that supposed to flush the poison out of Adrien’s system. With shaky hands, he exchanged out the new bag for the empty one, eyeing the teen and his surrounding for any projectiles. When he tried to pick up the syringe, he found that it wouldn’t budge from the tray. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Is there a problem, doctor?”

“Adrien won’t let me give him the medicine, I can’t pick it up off the tray” Dr. Natif exhaled sharply when he looked at Mr. Agreste.

“Maybe I should try” Mr. Agreste smirked and straightened his back proudly.

“Try as you might, but 10 chances to one, he won’t let you and my staff refuses to come in here”

“This is ridiculous! This is not hospital professionalism!” Mr. Agreste stormed over to the tray and tried to pick the syringe up… _(To no avail)_

“What’s going on?” Sabine Asked as her family looked on at the amused sight of Gabriel struggling his hardest to pry the syringe from the tray.

Gabriel turned and looked at the stares that was cast on him. “Would you allow your daughter to come over here to give my son his medicine?” Gabriel lowered his head at the defeat.

“But she’s not well enou- “ Sabine tried to voice before Gabriel cleared his voice intent on having his way.

“Please…” Gabriel cut in “he needs it for his memory” Gabriel implored, mainly to Marinette.

Marinette was already trying to get out of bed. She was a little shaky and her shoulder hurt but she was determined to help her crush. Tom took notice and helped her into a wheel chair. He hooked her I.V. bag to the pole and pushed her over to Adrien and the syringe.

Marinette frowned when she saw Adrien strapped down to the bed. “Adrien, if you can hear me, It’s me, Marinette… The doctor and your dad wants you to have this medicine to help you remember everything, I really miss you, and I want you to remember me too, okay?”

Marinette picked the syringe up off the tray (to everyone’s surprise) with no problem. The doctor instructed her to inject the medicine in the I.V. Bag port so the medicine would mix with the IV fluid. She did as she was instructed and Tom returned her to her bed.

“I think everyone should go home now and let our two patients rest up. Adrien will probably adjust better if he has time to be alone with someone he trusts until his memory returns.” The Dr. gestured to Marinette.

“How long will that take, Dr. Natif?” Gabriel clearly quite agitated.

“Hopefully by morning, he’ll be back to normal and not have any permanent memory loss” Dr. Natif said as he checked his temperature and blood pressure.

“What?! What do you mean by permanent?” Gabriel shuttered

“He was infected before with this and repeated exposure when you have and allergy to it can act negatively on the body. He could have gone into anaphylactic shock and died based on his blood work”

“But how could he be exposed? Adrien doesn’t do drugs!” Gabriel looked over at Marinette.

“Whoa, don’t even think it, Mr. Agreste!” Tom eyed him warily “Marinette is a good girl!”

“Dr. Todd told me he treated Adrien before at your Mansion, yes?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Dr. Todd, stated that this drug is only available on the black market, I don’t think Marinette has the money, the connections or ability to fly to Milan which happens to be to only place that has it.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. He was the one that had all of those things and he had his akuma use it on Chat Noir! He knew for a fact that his akuma had the needle and he saw when Chat Noir was injected in his arm. He turned to Adrien and lifted up the hospital gown on his arm and saw the pin prick and swelling that no doubt came from the injection. Gabriel’s legs started to go weak and he flopped down in the bed side chair. He took Adrien’s hands and looked at them. He saw the tan mark that shaped the miraculous that should have been on his finger. He did this! He poisoned his own son, _that has powers_! His son who is his arch nemesis Chat Noir, _that also has powers!_

_(STUPID! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SOOO STUPID!)_ Gabriel yelled inside his head. Then he looked at Marinette's Parents and the concern they had on their faces. He smiled through gritted teeth and then looked at the girl on the bed. She looked up at her father and her hair fell back. He had to do a double take because even if they were just black right now, he’d know them if he saw them and he just saw the miraculous earrings on her ears!

“I think the doctor made a wise suggestion about going home, I’ll be leaving now; I’m sure the hospital will call me if there is any change in my son’s condition?”

“Yes, Mr. Agreste” Dr. Natif shook his hand

He turned to face the girl’s parents “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions about your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Dupain- Cheng, a grieving father can be quite challenging sometimes” He shook Tom’s hand.

“Maybe you can stop by the mansion sometime when you’re feeling better? I’m sure my son would appreciate that” Gabriel gave the smiling girl a smirk before leaving the room.

Gabriel's trip home was filled with mental anguish, more hate for ladybug and... revenge!


	31. Let's have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien memory is back to normal, people are scared of him and now he has to deal with it.

 

Marinette didn’t sleep at all last night. Alya and Nino constantly texted her trying to find out what was going on because when they found out from the Dupain’s that her and Adrien was hospitalized after getting _accidentally_ shot, their friends were frantic. Coming up to the hospital before school was even worse, No one would be allowed in to see them except the parents. The police guarding the area around their rooms didn’t help either. Everyone at the hospital was tight lipped, and the only one bold enough to check on the two patients was Dr. Todd and he was already there pulling a double shift just because of Adrien.

Marinette had to reign in on her emotions. Finding out that Adrien had Telekinesis was more than a shock. She had all night to think about things and only one thing, one idea, one possible conclusion could help her make sense of it all. Adrien was Chat Noir!

“Did anyone ever tell you that you think too much?” Adrien yawned as he turned to face the girl.

“You’re awake! H-how d-do you feel? Do you remember me?”

“Yes, I’m awake, I’ve been awake for a long time because there’s way too much chatter in this hospital, I feel like I got hit by a bus and I do remember you Mari… and unfortunately, I remember everything!” Adrien draped his good arm over his eyes. “I really messed up this time, that stuff that was in my system made me blow my cover!”

“Your cover?”

“Come on Mari, I know you figured it out or should I just spell it out to you!” Adrien sat up in his bed and then made his way over to her bed with pole and IV fluid bag in tow.

_(is he talking about having powers or that I figured out that he must be Chat?)_

“Both!”

“Uh…what?”

“I said both, it was an answer to your question” He laid down on her bed next to her and stared in her eyes.

_(Oh gosh…Adrien is on my bed… I will not combust! Wait…Did he just read my mind?)_

“Yes!” he laughed.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I just read your mind!”

“You have telepathy too?” _(sooo embarrassing)_ she groaned

Adrien laughed again. “My lady, please stop acting like it’s hard to believe I’m Chat, I know you put the pieces together a few hours ago, granted the whole thing did come as a shock to me when you started talking to Tikki and the **_‘it’s going to be hard to fight akuma’s as ladybug with my sore shoulder’_** thing”

Marinette’s mouth dropped opened. “Oh, my gosh, it really is true! Chaton I tried to find you, I went back to that alley but you were gone and I couldn’t find you!” tears started to prick at her eyes. “Then I heard and explosion at this hospital, I thought it was an akuma but …”

“My lady, I already know, the staff at this hospital won’t shut up about what happened and what I did, I’m sorry that I was so distracted that I didn’t stop the bullet from hitting us.

“It’s not your fault, don’t ever think that!”

“My dad is going to kill me!”

“Your dad seemed really concerned and kind of nice last night”

“My lady, you don’t understand, I destroyed a hospital wall, pinned my dad and bodyguard up against a desk, attacked him while I was in surgery, and I’m pretty sure something happened while I was in surgery! Did you forget that my dad tested me last year and the telepath covered for me and told him I wasn’t gifted. My father wanted to use me to take advantage of people since I was a kid. I was able to keep all of this from him until last night; I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now that he knows I have telekinesis”

“Does your father know you have Telepathy too?”

“Hmm…I-I don’t think so, but for some strange reason, I can never hear his thoughts”

Marinette stroked his blonde hair and curled a lock around her fingers and played with it. _(I can’t believe I’ve been in love with my partner this whole time)_ She looked into his green eyes

_(I’ve already been in love with you)_ he smiled

“Wait… I just heard you!”

Adrien chuckled “yeah… it’s the perks of being a master telepath from what I’m told, I can make people hear me along with hearing their thoughts”

“Can we use…”

“Already tried to see if it would work, our miraculouses shield us so I can’t communicate telepathically during our fights with the akuma’s”

“You’re going to hav…”

“But I don’t want to stop… it’s fun knowing what my lady is going to say” he smirked before kissing her.

“I’m doomed aren’t I?” Marinette’s face fell and then she paled when she remembered something…

“Uh oh… will it help for you to know that Nino kept my telepathic blockers before I heard your fantasy about me?”

“Aw man, you did hear that too!”

“Just so you know, I was really flattered and pretty turned on listening to that”

“You’re not going to give me any privacy, are you?!”

“Believe me, I’d like to block out half of France and just listen to you, but I haven’t figured out how to block out people’s thoughts yet”

“You know you cheated with the Nino bet”

“I was not going to come to school looking like a drag queen! My father would have killed me, besides, I told him I would let it go but he refused”

“And you destroyed Alya’s footage”

“The blogger had it coming and you know it!”

“Can’t argue there, but what about Chloe?”

“Please, I know that she and I go way back, but a few times, I wanted to pretend her room was haunted with a ghost and you know; make things like her brush and mirror, beat her up”

Marinette laughed at that and Adrien couldn’t be more pleased.

“That man that you spoke to when you walked me home; that was one of her thugs wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I just hit him with some telepathy and he took off like a bitch”

“Oh, my gosh! who **_are_** you Adrien Agreste!?” She giggled

“Come on My Lady… grab Tikki, that's your kwami's name right? and let’s have some fun walking to the cafeteria”

Tikki flew out from underneath the cover. “Do you think that’s a good idea, Adrien?” Tikki looked both happy and concerned.

“You're really cute and we’re going to get you some cookies” he smiled at the kwami “Besides, everyone is freaked out and so scared of me right now, no one is going to do anything”

"I see why you like him Marinette" Tikki whispered and Marinette blushed

The two teens got up off the bed and to their dismay, their clothes were gone.

“Looks like they don’t want us leaving the hospital” Marinette sighed

“We could always leave transformed you know”

“But what about your kwami, is he here?”

“No…” Adrien looked down at the floor. “He told me he would go somewhere with the ring and hide until this all blew over and I got all of my memory back”

“So, what about Chat Noirs cataclysm?”

“My lady, Master Fu told me that I was powerful enough that I didn’t need Plagg anymore, Plagg was and is now just there to give me a costume to hide my identity” Adrien said as he began to tear up. “Plagg was still with me because he’s my best friend and we didn’t want that to end…I can’t stand not having that gluttonous cat with me, he helped me when all this started and I can’t thank him enough”

Tikki wiped a tear from her eyes as she listened to Adrien speak. She never saw this type bond before with Plagg and one of his charges.

“You’ll get him back, Adrien… don’t you worry” Marinette hugged her crush tightly.

“Come on, let’s not talk about sad stuff right now, let’s have some fun!” Adrien dried his eyes and smiled.

With robes, hospital socks and slippers, the two grabbed their IV poles and Adrien opened the door. The police guarding the doors gasped and jumped to the side away from the teen.

“Uh…uh, Mr. Adrien, uh… y-you have t-to stay I-In your room!” Officer Luke spoke

The other guard that stood on the other side of the door was shaking. The two officers that sat nearby stood up with Tasers in hand, trembling.

“It’s okay guys, my friend and I are going down to the cafeteria for some food, you can come along if that makes you more comfortable”

“Bu-but can’t you just call and have someone bring it up to your room?” Officer Luke pleaded

Marinette tried to hold in her giggles, she thought and surmised that she must look that bad when she stutters around Adrien.

Adrien looked over at Marinette “For the record Mari, I think it’s cute when you do it”

Marinette slapped Adrien’s arm at that.

“Ow!” Adrien yelled and hissed while he rubbed his arm and all the cops jumped defensively with panicked faces.

Marinette cringed ‘‘Sorry Adrien, I didn’t mean to hit your bad arm”

“Mmm, It’s all right!” Adrien gave her a wink to let her know he was really okay.

“Oh!” she held back another giggle.

Adrien turned back to the cops and grabbed Marinette’s IV pole and started walking out of the room while his telekinesis took hold of his pole and pulled it next to him. Marinette didn’t have any choice but to follow since she was still attached to it.

The sight of the IV pole moving by itself made the police scared.

“Please Sir… please go back into your room” the police walked backwards in front of the teen pleading.

Adrien stopped and released the pole his telekinesis was pulling on the other side of him.

Adrien raised his hand and all the cops drew their tasers…

But Adrien just scratched his nose and started to chuckle.

“You guys really need to relax…before someone gets hurt” he gave them all a stern look and the cops slowly put their Tasers away.

“That’s good! now my friend and I are going to the cafeteria and since I know you won’t leave us unattended, you can come along if you want”

The leader gave the cops in the back a signal and spoke to the one in the front of them.

To everyone else in the hospital that looked on, they saw two teens being escorted by four police officers, 2 in the front and 2 behind the teens with hands on their Tasers like they were protecting a king and queen from some unknown bandits. Those unknown bandits just happen to burst through the door. Their names were Nino and Alya and the police jumped into action as soon as the teens were within 50 feet of them. Both teens were forcibly pushed into a nearby room and restrained. Both friends cursing obscenities at the hostile treatment.

“Whoa! That won’t be necessary!” Adrien yelled.

“Sir…I’m going to have to ask you to stand down!” officer Paul requested with Taser drawn. “Were just doing our job!”

Adrien turned to look at Officer Paul…

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, I prefer the easy way but I won’t let you guys man handle my best friends”

“Your friends?”

“Yeah, my friends Nino and Alya!”

“Sir, our orders are to keep you here and everyone away from you and the girl until further notice!”

“You know you can’t _really_ keep people away from me or keep me from leaving, right?”

With a thought, Adrien pulled the Taser away from Officer Paul and made it float up in front of his face.

“Sir, let’s just all calm down and start over, we’ll make an exception for these two but no one else, okay?” the cop nervously pleaded.

Adrien nodded and let the Taser float down into the officer’s hand.


	32. I really am a nice guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's is getting frustrated

Marinette and Adrien was holding hands and Nino and Alya were pulling their IV bags along as the four made their way back to the isolation room.

“Are the cops going to follow you guys in the bathrooms too?” Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear. “and why are you guys surrounded by cops anyway, did something happen? Oh and by the way, when did you two start holding hands? Did seeing the light at the end of the tunnel after getting shot push you two together?”

Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand without looking at her…

 

_“Very **Invasive** , isn’t she? I think we should be **Evasive** , the less our friends know, the better”_

_“I’m the queen of Evasiveness, kitty; or haven’t you realized that already?”_

_“Ooh, are you saying that you are more elusive than… Moi?”_

_“Hmm…Nah, you hid your powers all these years from everyone, you got all of France beat”_

The two started to laugh together like they saw something funny and everyone around them just stared, waiting for the punchline.

 

“Dude, are you two okay? You guys aren’t still trippy on medicine are you, because sudden dual laughter without a cause his kind of freaky”

 

“Everything is cool, Nino…no worries, everything is f…”

That’s what Adrien thought until two doctors, two scientists, and three high ranking military men were standing in front of their recovery room.

“What the hell? Alya murmured as the four teens stopped walking when they saw the group waiting.

“Okay, sir… your friends will have to leave now, this is as far as they’re allowed to go” the police officer hesitantly informed him as the other police officers led the two protesting teens away.

A doctor walked up to Adrien boldly…

“Hello Adrien, my name is…”

“I know who you are Dr. Evans, you specialize in heightened awareness and supernatural abilities; what do you want” Adrien’s face was stern as he caught the other men staring at him.

 

“Very impressive” the doctor wrote on his clipboard “Your girlfriend will have to leave as well, she’s well enough to go home with her parents”

“She stays” Adrien said quietly

“There’s no need for her to be here, we have everything under control”

“You have nothing under control… she stays!” Adrien demanded

“Look young man, you don’t have a choice in the matter, these men are here to…”

“Test me! See if I’m a danger to society! Trying to figure if I should be locked away or used by the military!”

“Well, it’s a possib-…”

“You’re afraid, you think I’m going to hurt your daughter Jessica, the teen with power is going to hurt a two-year-old, right?!”

“I uh…”

“Admiral Jones over their thinks about nothing but war and he wants to make me read the minds of Dignitaries to gain the upper hand!”

“But…”

“Save it why don’t you! I’m not going to be a test subject, a pawn, or anything else so you and your friend’s need to, leave. Me... ALONE!”

The glass that aligned the walls and doors all around the group shattered at the same time. Captain Maxwell appeared from the shadows and Adrien took a special interest in him. Co-vert military soldiers appeared from nowhere with weapons drawn. Adrien never flinched but the doctor did and he swallowed hard like an egg was caught in his throat. He slowly backed away and the group of men just stared at the glass and then back to Adrien. The scientist was jotting down notes and the military men started whispering to each other.

“Adrien?’’ Marinette stood in front of him and held him close while looking pretty worried.

“Don’t worry My Lady… I’ll think of something”

 

“What’s the meaning of this!” Gabriel walked in on the scene, looking at all the soldiers. “How come I wasn’t notified of this fiasco!”

One soldier grabbed Gabriel by the arm and forcibly pushed him to the side.

“Now you’re going to man handle my father?!” Adrien’s jaw tensed “I have had enough of this!”

All at once, every gun, Taser, and weapon was yanked away from everyone and flew up to the ceiling and stuck there like glue. The soldiers tried to rush the teen but Adrien put up a barrier around himself and Marinette. The soldiers tried to bang on the invisible barrier but couldn’t break through it. Gabriel watched intently as if taking mental notes. One by one each soldier was picked up and thrown into a windowless room and when they were all in, Adrien slammed the door shut and locked it. Adrien lowered the guns to eye level and crushed them all together into a metal ball and then dropped it to the floor. He held Marinette’s hand and walked up to the scientist who never stopped taking notes and held out his hand. The scientist; with shaky hands, handed over the notes and Adrien took them. Then he walked over to the Doctors, other scientist, and military leaders but spoke specifically to Captain Maxwell.

“I’m sure that all of this makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but I would greatly appreciate it if you leave me alone and let me live my life in peace; like have a family (he looked over at Marinette), raise three kids and a hamster (Marinette giggled) and grow old with someone who doesn’t care about my powers. So, unless you want to look like that ball of metal over there, I suggest you do as I ask; because, I really am a nice guy and I don’t want to go to war with you”

Captain Maxwell took a step forward “We can clearly see that we can’t _force_ you to do anything you don’t want to do Adrien Agreste, but may I speak to you alone… _in private?_ ’’

Gabriel took this moment to step in between them and glared at the Captain.

I think my son is done here so I think you should take your military and leave now!”

Adrien placed his hand on his father’s shoulder and Gabriel turned.

“Father, I’ll speak to him”

Gabriel nodded and then smirked at Marinette.

“Miss Cheng, while Adrien is speaking to Captain Maxwell, can I speak to you in your recovery room? I’m sure you don’t want to stand out here in the hall and wait for them.”

“I-I guess that will be okay” she looked at Adrien for support.

“It’s okay Mari… I won’t be long”

Gabriel gestured for her to walk towards the recovery room while the military Captain led Adrien away into another private room. He opened the door and Adrien walked in and Captain Maxwell walked in behind him, he briefly glanced over to Gabriel and Gabriel smiled when his Hawkmoth outline glowed briefly over Captain Maxwell’s face.

Marinette walked into the recovery room with her IV pole and Gabriel closed the door and locked it. Marinette heard the click of the lock and turned around to face Gabriel.

“I’m just going to get to the point **_Ladybug_** … you’re in no position to fight me this time so just hand over Adrien's Chat Noir Miraculous as well as those earrings or my little friends up there will make things difficult for you!”

Marinette looked up and the hospital ceiling was covered with black butterflies.

_“ADRIEN!...Ahhhh!!”_


	33. The War Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to face of against The captain while trying to get to Marinette

   Adrien froze, he heard his lady scream in his mind and as he turned quickly to head to the door, Captain Maxwell stood in front of the door with one hand pointing a gun at him and the other hand behind his back. Adrien heard the distinct click of the door lock.

 

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the captain and the captain narrowed his eyes back.

“I only have to keep you here long enough for hawkmoth to take care of your girlfriend and keep you from helping her! Why he doesn’t want you hurt is his business but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!”

“Do you really think you can hurt me or that I’m not helping her as we speak?!” Adrien gave the Captain a deadpanned stare.

“I’ve seen what you’re capable of and I know you can’t be helping her while you’re in here with me with an injured arm!”

“You have no clue as to everything I’m capable of and who said I needed my arms to do anything?”

“I know you have telekinesis and if I feel your power so much as touch me, I’ll shoot this gun that’s filled with a tranquilizer dart that Hawkmoth knows you’re allergic to!”

“Hmm, is that so?”

“Yeah, call me Captain Tentacle!” a purple mask appeared over the Captains face.

“He said It’s better to control you when you have no memory than to control you when you do!”

 “I had a feeling you were an akuma!” Adrien took a step back “Go ahead and shoot! because in less than 5 seconds, you’re either going through that door or window whether there open or closed!”

Tentacles started to emerge quickly from the captains back trying to grab Adrien from all directions. Adrien blocked and dodge the tentacles effortlessly with his powers.

 “I don’t need 5 seconds to take care of a snot nose teen, Nighty night Adrien!” The Captain shot the tranquilizer gun and it came within 1 inch of Adrien’s leg before halting in midair. The Captain shot again and again and again, only for the same thing to happen.

“Nighty night, Captain!” Adrien hissed back before he flipped three of the needles and shot them back at the Captain. The dart’s hit the Captain in both legs and in one of the tentacles. Adrien picked up the last dart and kept it.

The Captain gasped in shock before he fell over and hit the floor while the tentacle arms fell on top of him like spaghetti being dropped on a plate.

“Why would you EVER think that a little akuma like you could defeat me!” Adrien stared at the Captain who was trying to form words while he fought the effects of the tranquillizer.

“Pathetic!” Adrien growled angrily as he blasted the door and the window open with his power. He used his powers to pick up the akuma, ripped the awards pin from the Captains shirt pocket that he was sure the black butterfly was in and flung Captain Tentacle out of the window. He didn’t care anymore about the scared looks, the whispers, and the shocked expressions he was getting. He was beyond angry! beyond being stopped! beyond being told what to do! and beyond playing anymore games with Hawkmoth! All that mattered now was Marinette and the barrier he put up and held around her. He knew whatever was attacking his barrier to get to her was pushing hard and he was using a lot of power to keep up the shield while he made his way back to her. His nose was bleeding, his head was hurting and his vision was blurring. He could see the door in front of him, but why did it seem so far away! Adrien fell to his knees as the blood dripped from his nose and the pain in his head worsened.

“Hold on Mari…I’m…coming…” Adrien closed his eyes to calm the pain.

 

“Nino, I’m going back in there! They can’t stop us from seeing our friends! My instincts are telling me something isn’t right.”

“I don’t know Alya… The place is full of military and police officer’s like they’re dealing with some terrorist stuff!”

“Our friends are in the mist of whatever is going on and you don’t want to help them?”

“Of course I do, but…

(((THUMP)))

“ ** _Ah shit!_** ’ Nino screamed and the two jumped back as the Akuma fell in front of them to the ground like a thud.

“That’s either an Akuma or a terrorist, aw heck, there’s really no difference!” Alya spat as she crossed her arms and looked at Captain Tentacle.

“It looks like Ladybug hasn’t cleansed it yet and it looks like he came from the 4th floor; isn’t that the window close to…”

The two teens looked at each other and yelled at the same time.

 “Marinette and Adrien’s recovery room!”

The two ran back into the hospital and the silent siren lights were flashing. Nurses, escorts, and doctors were quietly and quickly transferring critical care patients from one wing to another while everyone else evacuated the building. It was impossible to get any information from the staff as to what was going on. The two teens felt like they were in a game of Frogger trying to get from one corridor to the other without getting hit from fast-moving gurney’s. They finally made it to the elevator, only to find that it was inoperable if going to the 4th floor. It went as far as the 3rd but that was close enough; they could take the stairs to the 4th. When they made it to the 3rd floor they found that all the stairways were blocked and guarded by military soldiers.

“You got to be kidding me!” Alya ranted and crossed her arms. The two teens walked up to the soldier and politely asked to use the stairs to go to the 4th floor.

The tall soldier with a weapon at his side looked down at the teens with a straight face.

“Go home, no one goes up to the 4th floor!”

“But Dude, our friends Adrien and Marinette are up there and we’re worried about them” Nino confessed

The soldier huffed and ran his hand down his face…

“Don’t worry about them, we’re here to protect YOU from them, so go home before you get hurt!” “Has Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to help?”

“Paris’s superhero’s? Ha! That’s funny, those two together are no match for that one upstairs; my men didn’t even have a chance!” the soldier quipped and pointed at the elevator. “Go home kids…I won’t tell you again!”

“But…” Alya tried to protest.

“NOW!” the soldier snapped and pulled out his side arm and cocked the trigger.

The teens went back down the elevator very upset about what they were told. They couldn’t fathom who the soldier was talking about. Was it Marinette or Adrien? The two were being escorted by 4 police officers earlier and no one said why. But neither Adrien or Marinette would ever hurt them. Where was ladybug and Chat Noir? They should have been here already and had everything under control.

 

“Soon, ladybug! Adrien’s barrier is weakening! Those earrings will be mine and so will his ring!”

“Why?! You’re his father! You hurt him! You hurt me! You hurt so many people!”

“Absolute power! I will rule, I will get his mother back! I will control him and his power and he will remove anyone that stands in my way!”

“He was right, you never loved him, you just wanted to use him!” Marinette said sadly

“He’s my son and you know nothing!”

“I know he’s more powerful than you without his miraculous!”

One black butterfly broke through and fluttered precariously around Marinette’s head.

“Keep talking insect! Soon you will be crushed under my foot!”


	34. Epic Showdown part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes face to face with Hawk moth and his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Chapter Guys.

 You would think that after a run in with an armed soldier it would deter a couple of teens from doing something so stupid as trying to get to the fourth floor, but you haven’t met Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. They weren’t taking no for an answer. Especially when their friends were involved. They weren’t going to abandon Adrien or Marinette regardless of what the soldier told them. Who was he to say that one of their friends was dangerous!  Marinette was sweet and kind, and Adrien was a sheltered nerd that needed friends and outside stimulation. No way were they going to leave their friends behind or fend for themselves. That soldier knew nothing and the real culprit must be on the 4th floor with them and they were both trapped and injured up there with some dangerous madman that may have been in league with the akuma that fell to the ground in front of them.

“Alya, are you sure about this? We could get court martialed or something!

“First off, I’m as sure as my name is Alya Cesaire and second off, you only get court martialed if you’re in the military!”

“Dude, you know what I mean, we can get into a world of trouble and those guys with guns mean business!”

“Look Nino… If you want to stay behind; that’s all well and good, but I need to do this with or without you!”

“No, no; I’m sure, I just wanted to make sure that you were 100% positive about the plan and going through with it!”

“Uh huh, sure you were, you on the other hand look quite nervous!”

“Oh yeah? let’s do this!” Nino turned his cap backwards to prove his point. “I’m not letting any girl show me up!”

“I’m not any girl!” Alya huffed

“I know, I know! You’re my amazingly strong, determined, inquisitive, kick ass, forgiving, loving…”

“Nino! We’ll talk about that later!” Alya cut him off with a death glare.

“Yes dear!” Nino put his head down.

“Now follow me, if all goes well, we should be on the fourth floor in five minutes flat!”

It was now or never Adrien Determined. His Partner, the love of his life that emitted a dire need for his help went suddenly quiet now and he had to find out why. If he could recall correctly, he remembers his father asking to speak to her in their recovery room. Was his father the reason for his Lady’s scream for help? Or is his father in need of help too? Why did she go quiet? Did she transform? Is she hurt? He could still feel his wavering power in the room, but in it weakened state since dealing with Captain tentacle. Hawkmoth played him! Hawkmoth knows his identity and also knows about his allergy yet for some reason hawkmoth didn’t want him around and didn’t want him to get hurt!

The Idea of Hawkmoth in the hospital attacking his lady while she was injured made Adrien’s blood boil. It infuriated him deep to his core. Just as he stumbled to stand up, something flew through the open window and collided into his back and he almost lost his balance. Thinking it was Captain Tentacle coming back for round 2, Adrien turned to face the akuma but was met with…

“PLAGG?!”

”Kidddd!!!! I missed you! Please tell me you remember me?! Plagg gave his best kitten eyes.

“Oh, Plagg… I never thought I’d see you again” Adrien hugged the black ball of destruction.

“Kid, I told you I’d be back and why is your nose bleeding?”

“It’s a long story, I was forced to overuse my power; do you have the ring? Ladybug is in trouble and I have to help her”

“What do you take me for, of course I have the ring” Plagg presented Adrien with the ring and Adrien put it on.

“Now If I can only stop my head from hurting so much”

“I can help with that, I can redirect all of your pain from your abilities to the cataclysm, but you have to be careful because it will be like a super-duper power-up with your telekinesis and telepathy. Just like a video game; it can be explosive and cause untold damage. It won’t hurt me but it can kill you if it builds up too much and we don’t release it”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before? We could have been learning how to use it from the beginning”

“I just found out recently, Master Fu found a manuscript explaining what different abilities could have on miraculous gems and since you’re the first holder with abilities, no one’s ever paid it much attention.”

“So, you’ve been with Master Fu, then?” Adrien winced as his head throbbed

“Yeah, but it was getting sooo boring and so slow over there… don’t ever ask for the turtle miraculous kid; you’ll end up slowing down too”

“Plagg…”

“Ready when you are, kid”

“Claws Out!”

True to his word, Plagg absorbed all the pain that Adrien had. He even took the pain from the bullet wound. Adrien gave Plagg a mental thank you and proceeded to the recovery room with caution. The entire floor was vacated. Not even a soldier was seen. The place seemed too quiet and earie. Adrien checked to see how much movement he had in his arm and he could tell that Plagg was working extra hard to keep the pain down. He planned on giving his little buddy some extra wheels of camembert. Like a stealth cat, Chat went from corner to corner undetected as if he was trying not to be noticed by the enemy. A quick mental scan told him that the soldiers were blocking all the exits, Alya and Nino was planning on a surprise attack on the Soldier at the North stairwell, all the patients were moved to the far wing of the hospital out of fear. Chat mentally blocked the door that Nino and Alya was about to go through to attack the soldier. He didn’t want them to get hurt by the soldier or be in his way when he confronted whatever was on the other side of the recovery room.

“I thought this door was open!” Alya whisper-yelled

“It was! There’s no reason for it to be locked, it’s a freaking stairway!” Nino whispered yelled back

“Come on, we just have to go to plan B and take out a different soldier!”

Chat had his hand on the door knob, he took a deep breath and turned it.

“Hello, Chat Noir… I’ve been expecting you!”

Chat looked at Marinette and his heart sank.

Her earrings were missing and her eyes were glowing purple as Hawkmoth held his hand around her neck ready to squeeze the life from her.

“Doesn’t Ladybug look better this way? The annoying insect that finally gets squashed or maybe I should just akumatize her… I already made Marinette swallow one of my pets, **_Adrien_** ”

“So, you know who she is and who I am, just let her go Hawkmoth!”

“I might do that if you hand over the ring!”

“You might? You don’t sound convincing! You can’t be trusted!”

Chat tried to pull Marinette from Hawkmoth’s grasp and the moment hawkmoth felt it, he squeezed her neck tighter and Marinette started to choke.

“I wouldn’t try that again, boy… you might make me kill her!”

Adrien Narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with a plan. Hawkmoth knew that look all too well. He was his son after all.

“You can try all you want to come up with a plan but now that I have the earrings and the power of creation, it’s going to be a lot harder for you to get the upper hand on me with that ability of yours”

“I won’t give you my ring!”

“And I don’t need to fight you, it just wouldn’t…be fair”

“Fair?”

“I’ll just have this little lady take the ring from you”

Hawkmoth released Marinette’s neck after he communicated with her via Purple butterfly

Marinette slowly walked over to Adrien like a zombie chanting sweet words between holding out her hand for the Miraculous. Chat kept backing away because everything she brushed against froze in time like it was petrified.

“What did you do to her!”

“I gave her the ability to freeze things in place! Quite fitting if you ask me… You won’t be able to fight, use your powers, and as long as you’re frozen in time, all my plans for you will eventually happen and you’ll never see this bug again!’

“NOOO!!!” Adrien screamed and the window exploded, as well as the door. Marinette was thrown backwards and landed on the bed. Hawk moth stood planted where he was, clearly annoyed.

“It ends right now, Hawk moth!”

“No Adrien… this is just the beginning!”


	35. Epic Showdown part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth get's it...kind of.

 

“I beg to differ!” Chat yelled as he pulled out his baton and swung it at Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth dodged it and used his cane to strike Chat on his injured arm. Chat howled in pain but quickly recovered thanks to Plagg absorbing it. Hawkmoth knew his son could be stubborn and he knew he could have struck his bad arm harder to teach him a lesson but he needed to show his son just how much control he had.

If that meant striking his arm repeatedly until he gave up, then so be it.

Adrien swung again and Hawkmoth stepped sideways and Chat nearly clobbered Marinette instead. 

Hawkmoth took the advantage and struck Chat in his bad arm again, causing him to cry out once more.

“Give it up Feline; I have the luck of the miraculous on my side now!”

“Never!” Chat yelled as he narrowed his eyes for his next move. Chat threw his hands and arms out and everything behind him flew at high speeds at Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth used his cane to whack at the oncoming projectiles but a few caught him off guard and hit him in his chest and hip.

“Nice one, Cat! but I can see that you’re having a bit of trouble with that nose of yours bleeding! Maybe you should see a doctor about that since we are in a hospital!” hawkmoth smirked.

“You’re the one that’s going to need a doctor!” Chat growled as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his suit.

Chat ran toward Hawkmoth with Baton extended and hawkmoth disappeared in a flurry of black butterflies and reappeared right behind Chat. He grabbed his bad arm and squeezed his bicep hard and struck Chat on the back of his legs causing Chats legs to buckle. Chat howled in pain and dropped to his knees and Hawkmoth just kept squeezing until Chat dropped the baton.

“Give it up Chat Noir, even with your powers you’re no match for me!”

Tears welled up in Adrien’s eyes at the pain and he silently begged Plagg to take more of the pain away even though he could tell Plagg was at his limits and absorbing more was starting to get highly dangerous. He looked over at Marinette and as much as he tried to communicate with her telepathically, her glazed over purple eyes clearly showed she was locked in Hawkmoth's clutches and she slowly started to move toward him.

“Don’t worry Adrien, when she touches you, it will be just like going to sleep; you won’t feel or remember a thing. When I wake you in the future, everything you know will be gone, you might even have the potential to be a telepath and you will only serve me!”

“You…are not…my master!” Chat hissed under the painful grasp of hawkmoth. “...And the jokes on you because I’m already a master telepath!”

Hawkmoth’s eyes grew big and the anger quickly set in. He squeezed as hard as he could and Chat screamed. Hawkmoth didn’t care now. Memories flooded back into his head about all the deceptions. His son lied to him, his son deceived him, he paid that telepath a million dollars only to be told his son didn’t possess the gift. Now his son has two gifts and his son has hidden the truth from him for years, put him in the hospital, strangled him, caused his facial injuries, and on top of all that, has been sneaking out to play a superhero!

“I change my mind! I’m going to hurt you! I’m going to make you pay for your deception! For all you’ve done to me! And after that, I’m going to make you watch your little girlfriend jump off of the top of the Eiffel tower and become a splat on the ground like the annoying bug she is!” Hawkmoth whispered in Chat’s ear coldly.

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Chat concentrated and relaxed the best he could. He could feel his power growing exponentially. He wanted to use his cataclysm but it was too dangerous now and it could destroy the entire hospital. The entire ring was glowing green like a nuclear reactor and he begged Plagg to hold out a little bit longer. The force Chat was making was slowly prying Hawkmoth's grip from his bicep and Chat was rising to his feet. Marinette hand was reaching out again, getting ever so close as she moans sweet words to him again. He pushed her away again with his power while still trying to get free from Hawkmoth.  Then he remembered the sedative and pulled it out of his pocket. Hawkmoth saw it and knocked it out of his hand with his cane and it fell to the floor. Marinette, under the control of Hawkmoth picked it up and started walking toward Chat again and Chat forced her to inject herself with it. A second later, she fell to the floor asleep.

One big telekinetic push and Hawkmoth was thrown backwards. He grabbed the limp girl by the hair and pulled her up into a sitting position. He pushed a button on his cane and the lower part fell away revealing a saber. He held it to her throat…

“Hand over the ring now or she dies!”

Chat looked at the ring and it was now black and lava red.

“You’ll die if I give it to you!”

“What do you take me for! Hand, it over, now! Hawkmoth cut into Marinette’s neck enough to see blood. “Any use of power and she dies as soon as I feel it!”

Adrien put his head down, knowing full well things weren’t going to end well.

Chat removed the ring and tossed it to Hawkmoth and immediately DE transformed.

“I’m sorry, Plagg” he announced as soon as the kwami appeared. Plagg didn’t speak and he didn’t look good at all. He was still black all over but his ears, tail, and eyes, were lava red.

Hawkmoth put the ring on and yell “Plagg, Transform me!”

Plagg was sucked into the ring once more and Hawkmoth's suit was now Chat Noir's with glowing lava red seams, claws, and belt tail. A big purple butterfly on his chest and a purple, black and red mask over his eyes.

“You got what you wanted, now let Marinette go!”

“I already told you, boy… I’m still going to make you suffer!”

ChatMoth pulled out a sedative and tossed it to Adrien.

“Shoot yourself or she dies!”

“But…I’m allergic to this and why do you want me so bad, people will know if I end up missing!”

“They won’t care, they already think you’re too dangerous to be around!”

“But my father, he’ll be worried!”

“haha, hahaha!  ChatMoth laughed “Your father will be fine; you should have thought about him before you dawned the ring!”

 ChatMoth drew more blood from Marinette’s neck.

“Okay, okay… don’t hurt her anymore!” Tears welled up in his eyes.

He took the needle and shot himself in the leg with it and tossed the empty needle back to ChatMoth.

“That’s a good boy!” ChatMoth smiled

 

Adrien tried to stay standing as long as he could but eventually dropped to his knees. ChatMoth finally let Marinette go when his son fell flat on his face and his eyes closed.

Alya and Nino burst into the room just in time to see a strangely colored Chat Noir pick Adrien up and he jumped out of the window Chat Noir style.  They ran over to Marinette to see if she was alive because of the blood on her neck.

ChatMoth bound from roof top to roof top until he was back at the mansion. He dismissed everyone the day before to prepare for this encounter so the only ones at the mansion was Himself and Adrien.

He took his son to a room/bunker that he knew his son would have a hard time breaking out of. It was initially built as a panic room before his son was born to protect his family from intruders. Now he has to use it as a prison.

He put his son on the bed and left the room, closing the heavy door behind him and setting the security system. He made his way back upstairs to the secret room his butterflies were in and started to laugh...

“I finally did it! I finally beat them! Now I have ultimate power!!!” ChatMoth yelled as loud as he could in the empty room causing the butterflies to scatter. He looked at the ring and it was all glowing lava red and his suit lit up like a red Christmas bulb. He tried to pull the ring off but it wouldn’t budge.

Then he remembered what his son said…

 

_**(YOU’LL DIE IF I GIVE IT TO YOU)** _

__ “Oh No!”

 

The blast could be heard for many miles. There were siren’s going off from fire trucks, police cars, and paramedic’s. The news crews were there as well. Not much remained of the mansion above ground level and no one knew if the Agreste family was home or even killed in the explosion that sounded like an atomic bomb. Alarms in cars for miles were going off and buildings next to the mansion was damaged as well.  The news helicopter that was filming live from the scene showed a short man in a Hawaiian shirt casually picking up stuff off the ground. He seemed to be talking to himself before noticing the helicopter filming him and he walked away from the scene.

 

As soon as Nathalie and the Gorilla heard what happened, their hearts sank for their employer and his son. Nathalie was a mess of tears and the Gorilla put shades on so people couldn’t see how red and puffy his eyes was.

 

“I know this is a difficult time for you but do you know if Mr. Agreste or his son was home at the time of the explosion?”

Nathalie couldn’t speak without heaving so she pulled out her PDA and showed it to the police officer.

“I see.” The police officer put his head down and turned to the other officers. “Guys, bring out the cadaver dogs please; it’s not a rescue mission anymore, it’s a recovery mission”

Those words sent Nathalie rushing back to the limo sobbing with the Gorilla behind her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, have to add one more chapter. I didn't realize how long the chapter was going to be.


	36. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Gabriel getting destroyed and what it means for Adrien's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter loyal readers. I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit longer than I expected and I'm sad to end it. But i have a new story coming soon called Date with an Angel. Hope to see you all there.

Marinette finally woke up in her hospital bed with Alya by her side. Her parents were also in the room but they were engrossed in a deep conversation with a couple of doctors.

Her arms and legs were strapped down to the bed and her covers looked strange. Like old stiff worn out cotton.

She looked to the bed next to her and Nino was in it. His face was ashen, he looked to be asleep but he also looked dead. He was hooked up to a heart monitor that was beating very slow for a normal person.

When Marinette opened her mouth and spoke, Alya furrowed her tear streaked eyes and called the doctors and her parents over.

“She’s at it again doctor!” Alya wiped her eyes. “Talking sweet words to draw people closer to her!”

“Don’t get to close, if she touches you, you’ll end up like your friend there; I’m afraid only ladybug can help her, we can’t fix akumatized people” the doctor said sadly. “We’re going to have to sedate her if she becomes unsettled again.”

“But no one has seen Ladybug or Chat Noir and Nino’s been like that for three days now!”

“We just have to be patient and hope for the best”

“This is all my fault” Alya sobbed. “If we had of know Marinette was akumatized, I never would have let Nino touch her”

“Your friend Nino saved you and a lot of other people when he checked her neck and became frozen, he’s the reason we figured out she was akumatized; he’s a hero!”

“I don’t want him to be a hero! I want him to wake up! I already lost my friend Adrien when he was taken three days ago by that weird Chat Noir look alike.”

The doctor mumbled something under his breath…

“What did you say?” Alya asked

“It’s nothing” the doctor started to walk away.

 “No… tell me!” Alya stood up and yelled.

“I said… (the doctor ran his hand down his face) …Maybe his abduction was a good thing?”

Alya’s face paled and then turned to fury.

“What the fuck! Are you insane or something! Why would you say that!”

“Look, I’m truly sorry for upsetting you but there’s a lot you didn’t know about Adrien Agreste and I’m not going to talk about him to the LadyBlogger; no one is”

“What about his father? Is it true what the media is saying? Is he…dead?”

“All I can tell you is what is reported; his DNA was scattered all over the blast area and he was most likely blown apart during the explosion”

“But what kind of explosion could that have been to leave no traces of gas or chemical behind?”

“That’s still a mystery to the investigators”

“Was Adrien’s DNA at the explosion too?”

“No, you said yourself that someone took him, they’re probably holding him somewhere else”

“Poor, Adrien… I bet he doesn’t even know his father is dead” 

Alya absentmindedly clicked the hospital T.V. on and a breaking news ticker went across the screen. It showed the destroyed Agreste Mansion in all it’s crumpled to the ground glory and a strange Turtle like man using his shell as a gong. Each hit sent a sound wave across the debris that blasted through it. When the Turtle found what he was looking for, he crawled into the space and disappeared. 

The police with sirens on, pulled up a few minutes later at the police barricade with guns drawn waiting for the figure to reemerge. It was in the rubble for a while and then suddenly the ground shook as if there was an earth quake.

Alya, the doctors, Marinette, and her Parents stared at the T.V. screen waiting to see what was going to happen and why it was happening.

About fifteen minutes later the turtle man emerged, dragging out from the rubble, an unconscious, dirt covered Adrien Agreste!” 

“Oh, that’s just great!” the doctor mumbled under his breath, clearly unsettled at seeing Adrien Agreste. The Du-pain's and Alya furrowed their eyes and the Doctor noticed their disapproving faces.

“I mean…. OH MY GOSH!!” the doctor’s eyes got big as he said it...trying to play it off.

“HE’S ALIVE?” Alya screamed and quickly pulled out her phone, messaging everyone from school since everyone was so distraught over Adrien’s abduction and the house explosion.

The Du-pain’s hugged each other and cried happy tears. 

But it wasn’t over yet, the police officers were acting as if they were too scared to go near the unconscious teen but nevertheless, an EMS truck pulled up, loaded the teen on the stretcher and drove away after receiving instructions from the turtle man.

The doctor looked at the other doctors and they all dropped their heads as if not trying to be the one to make the call. The doctor that spoke to Alya gave in. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Du-pain-Cheng, will it be alright with you if Mr. Agreste stays in this room with your daughter? I know I’m asking a lot considering Adrien’s ( _ahem)_ situation but he seems to respond better when she’s near him and we can minimize hospital… _repairs?_ ” 

“Not sure what you’re hinting at?” The couple quirked and eye

“Can you follow me out into the hall for a moment?” The Doctor pleaded as he held the door for the couple and the other doctor’s departed, not wanting to be involved.

“Okay?” The couple followed the doctor out into the hallway and 20 minutes later they walked back in completely speechless and the color drained from their faces. 

The doctor spoke in a low voice so Alya wouldn’t hear… “I completely understand if you change your mind or if you can’t give him a place to stay when this all blows over, or until social services steps in since his father is dead.”

“No, we love him and love to have him stay with us but are you sure he has… _those powers?”_ Tom whispered.

“Yes! 100% sure, the military was here for him and now that he’s been seen on the news, they’ll probably be keeping a close eye on him for a long time to see if he’s… dangerous.”

“And you believe our daughter can help him?”

“From what I saw with my own two eyes; she’s his pacifier! No one knows why.”

The doctor’s pager beeped frantically and he went to the wall phone to call the number.

 

“This is Doctor Rayo, is there a problem?”

“…”

“What do you mean? The MRI machine was fine and hour ago!”

“…”

“How do you know he broke it?!”

“…”

“Well, do a C.T. scan then!”

“…”

“What do you mean he broke that too!”

“…”

“What did his blood test reveal”

“…”

“Phenobarbital? That should have worn off the first day of his abduction, it’s been three days! His brain must not still be affected if he destroyed the machines”

“…”

“Yes! just bring him to room 204 and make sure you start an I.V. drip wide open with saline to flush his system”

“…”

“YES!!! I’ll take care of it personally!”

“…”

“I know you’re scared, everyone is!”

“…”

“Well go work at another hospital then, it’s not like he won’t eventually show up their either!”

 

The doctor slammed the phone to the receiver and pinched his nose after mumbling something to himself.  Adrien was brought into the room 10 minutes later by the orderly and police escort.

 

“Is this really necessary? The boy is still out!” the doctor snapped as he checked all of Adrien’s vitals and made sure his I.V. drip was set right. The elasticity in Adrien’s skin was evident of dehydration. 

“Just doing what I was ordered to do Doctor!” the police man snapped back.

“How about you guys listen to ME for a change and leave him alone so we don’t have a repeat of three days ago!” 

Alya and the Parent’s watched the exchange being quite baffled but excited to see Adrien even with his eyes closed.

The police grumbled and walked out of the room and the doctor turned to the orderly.

 

“Do you have a problem with taking him to the inpatient bath? I’m sure he wouldn’t want to look like he just crawled out of the ground”

“No, I’ll take care of it.” ( _but_ , _from what I saw on the news, he **did** just get pulled from under the ground!_ ) the orderly mumbled as he pushed the bed out again and a half hour later a clean Adrien Agreste was pushed back into the room and next to Marinette’s bed. Nino’s bed was taken out and put in the room across the hall from theirs. The orderly informed the doctor…

 

“Doctor Rayo, Mr. Agreste is clean with the exception of his left hand”

“Left…hand?” the doctor questioned.

“We can’t get it open” the orderly shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

“Doctor, why is he still unconscious?” a worried Sabine asked 

The doctor flashed a light in Adrien’s eyes to see if they reacted. “I’m not sure, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng… all his vitals are normal but he won’t let us do an MRI or a CT scan of his brain to see if he suffered any head trauma when the Mansion exploded… I’m hoping the saline will help flush his system out and give him much needed hydration after being underground for three days. I’m not even sure how he survived without water”

“Oh dear, I hope he’s okay” Mrs. Cheng stroked the hair on Adrien’s head as if he was her own son.

Suddenly Nathalie barged into the room with the Gorilla and she had a frantic look on her face. She was pretty disheveled and the Gorilla was dressed simply. Not being a driver for the wealthy any more relaxed his attire.

“Oh Adrien…” Nathalie whimpered like she was ready to cry again. I should have known! I knew something was off about you but I refuse to see it!” she wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek.

“So, you know?” Mr. Dupain questioned, not trying to reveal to much of what the doctor said about his powers.

“Know? I guess being around him for so long I should have been able to pick up on how upset he was to return to the mansion after staying at the bakery; once he started to get his memory back, he just didn’t want to…well I could see that his heart just wasn’t into modeling as much anymore”

 “Oh…uh, I see” Tom gave Sabine a strange look after Nathalie turned back to look at Adrien.

Sabine gave her husband a look that matched his own.

_(A, my lips are sealed! look)_

The gorilla stroked the blonde boys head briefly and went to stand outside the door. He knew Adrien had some serious powers by the way he and his boss was thrown back by the nurse’s station and watching a wall explode. It just wasn’t his business to go back and tell Nathalie.

“So, what happens now, since his life is going to change…” Tom questioned to see if the woman had plans.

“Yes, the mansion and his father not being here anymore. Naturally Adrien inherits everything including the business. He’s the new CEO now but since he’s still sixteen, I’ll have to oversee the company until he turns eighteen or makes a decision to sell it or hire someone else to run it”

“…and the living situation?” Sabine asked 

“I only have an apartment, I don’t think I have the space to take care of him” she said sadly. The Mansion is destroyed and it will be a long time before it could even be cleared by the city to be rebuilt. Not having a body or a reason for the explosion will tie things up for months or even longer if the coroner can’t find any cause of death in the DNA samples he found” 

“No worries, we already agreed with the doctor that he will be staying with us as long as he needs to.”

Sabine smiled and then Nathalie smiled back and sighed as if a big weight was lifted off of her shoulders. 

“Adrien is going to love staying with you, you’re all he talks about”

The couple smiled and turned abruptly as Marinette fought the restraints and began speaking sweet words to the boy that laid in the bed next to her. Alya jumped away in fear of getting touched. 

“How’s she doing?” Nathalie asked as she watched the doctor prepare a sedative.

“Not so good, I wish Ladybug would show up already and fix her” 

The doctor walked over to Marinette and was about to inject the sedative in the I.V. and the needle exploded. 

“DAMN IT!” the Doctor swore as he looked over at Adrien. “YOU FIX HER THEN!!” he yelled.

Marinette’s eyes started to roll back in her head and she started to have convulsions. Everyone ran to her side but no one could get near to help her. Or figure out why the doctor was yelling at Adrien when he had his eyes closed.  The Doctor seemed to figure out what was going on and told everyone to step back.

The Dupain’s thought the doctor lost his mind and fought the need to help her as she foamed at the mouth. Her body violently shook and she started to vomit. Tom rushed to her aid but was blocked by the doctor.

“Just…wait a few more minutes” the doctor pleaded to the angry father.

“Are you not a doctor? Can’t you see my daughter needs help?!”

“But she _is_ getting help” the doctor gestured slightly toward Adrien.

 Marinette’s mouth opened wide and a minute later, a black butterfly oozed out of her mouth with some vomit. Alya ran over and trapped it in her thermos when it tried to fly away.

The doctor looked like he wanted to vomit himself.

Marinette relaxed on the bed and slowly came around. 

“Are you okay honey?”

Marinette smiled at her mom…” I’m not sure; where am I and why am I tide to this bed?”

“You were akumatized three days ago, honey”

“Thr-Three days?!...Did I hurt anybody?” Marinette cringed at the thought “How did I get better?” knowing full well that she was the only one that could purify an akuma.

“You were convulsing and you vomited up a black butterfly and I scooped it into this thermos, I love you girl and I’m super happy that you’re better; but girl, why would you even eat one of those things? Did you think you were ladybug and your mouth was her magical purifying yo-yo?” Alya crossed her arms.

“Alya, I just came around after three days and you’re already giving me a hard time?”

“I’d love to give Nino a hard time but he’s kind of asleep across the hall”

“Did I … was it my fault?”

“I miss him and you were akumatized when he touched you, so don’t worry about it, as soon as ladybug shows up, she’ll fix everything”

 Marinette’s eyes started to water, ladybug wasn’t coming, hawkmoth took her earrings and Tikki along with them.

 “Looks like you’re safe enough that we can untie you now” the doctor smiled as he did so.

“Where’s Adrien? I need to talk to him, he has to know!”

 The group parted like the red sea revealing a closed eyed Adrien. She bit her bottom lip and got out of her bed and got into his.

 “Let’s give her some privacy” The doctor requested and they all went out into the hall.

“Hey kitty, can you hear me?” Marinette kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

“I need to tell you something and… and I’m not sure how you’re going to take it, so I’ll just lay here with you and wait for you to open your eyes before I tell you.” Marinette held Adrien close and fell asleep despite the turmoil that wrenched her heart over losing her Kwami, Gabriel being hawkmoth, Nino being comatose, and her crush/ partner also not doing well. No one disturbed them other to check vitals and to change out Adrien’s empty I.V. bags for new ones. He’s had 4 so far. Students from the school tried to visit but all was turned away. The hospital didn’t want a change in the _peaceful_ atmosphere and Adrien and Marinette slept.

 

The next morning, Marinette opened her eyes and shrieked at the sight of the Gorilla sitting in a chair next to the bed. She looked up and green eyes met hers along with a gentle squeeze around her waist.

“Adrien, you’re okay!” Marinette beamed

Adrien didn’t move his lips but he spoke to her mind and smiled.

“Adrien, I have something to tell you about your …father” Marinette said as tears came to her eyes.

Adrien looked at Gorilla.

Gorilla scratched his head. “you sure? I didn’t see them”

Adrien kept looking toward the Gorilla.

“I’m just body guard and driver, they won’t listen to me” the gorilla grunted

Adrien furrowed his eyes.

“Okay” the Gorilla stood to his feet and grunted “don’t yell… I’ll get rid of them!”

The Gorilla left the room and within 5 minutes he found a couple of men in black suits talking privately in an empty room. The Gorilla opened the door and startled the two agents.

“Leave Now and don’t bother Adrien again!” the gorilla made his point by balling up his fist and punching the palm of his opposite hand.

 “You were using telepathy to talk to your bodyguard?”

Adrien nodded and his eyes began to gloss over. He was so happy to have his lady in his arms and away from hawkmoth. He didn’t even know how he ended up in the hospital or who rescued him. All he remembered was the feeling of being picked up by Hawk chat, air hitting his face, the feeling of being put down on a bed. Then an earth-shattering explosion that sent his telekinetic and telepathic powers ricocheting all around him constantly and then blackness. Endless blackness with no end or beginning. A constant loop of his powers bouncing back to him, constantly knocking him out. Then there was an earth quake and it wasn’t so dark anymore behind the lids of his eyes.  The feeling of something being put in his hand and a whisper in his ear.

 

“Can you speak?”

_(telepathy for now my lady. Connections in my head are still...settling down)_

“Did anyone tell you about your father?”

_(you did, you told me while you slept)_

“So, you know now that he was Hawkmoth, I’m so sorry Adrien, I couldn’t fight him with a bum shoulder and he took my Miraculous”

_(Shhh, it’s not your fault, he took mine too)_

“Adrien, he had plans for you”

_(I know and I don’t understand why he wanted to use me so bad instead of just treating me like his son. I guess he found out who we were and used it against us; I did love my dad and I’ll miss him, but I warned Hawkmoth; I mean my dad, that my ring would kill him and it blew him up along with the mansion)_

“You knew that would happen?”

_(Yeah, Plagg told me as much, but I never planned for it to end the way it did. He would have killed you if I didn’t give him the ring and he told me he was going to make you jump from the Eiffel tower)_

“I’m glad you saved me kitty, you always do but I’m sad that we won’t see our kwami’s again”

Adrien smiled and held her hand and kissed it. She felt something lightly poke it. When she turned her palm over, she was holding her miraculous. She squealed with happiness and noticed he already had his ring on.

“Kidd, is it safe to come out now?” the kwami flew up to his face and Adrien gave him a hug.

Tikki appeared after Marinette put her earrings on. Marinette hugged her kwami and everyone was overjoyed at the happy reunion.

“So, I hear were staying with girly for a while? Does she have Camembert?”

“Yes, Plagg… this **_girly_** does live in a bakery, and we do have Camembert”

“Hmm… Okay, I guess it’ll do then”

“Oh no, I almost forgot about Nino! Tikki spots on!” 

Ladybug cleansed the butterfly that was in the thermos and the power of the ladybugs fixed Nino. The mansion however was avoided for obvious reasons.

Adrien, who was it that pulled you from the rubble?

_(Master Fu did, he also found our Miraculouses in the rubble as well as the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses)_

“So, It’s all over then?” Marinette questioned

Adrien nodded and smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Marinette knew it was a huge blow to Adrien to find out his father was the notorious Hawkmoth. It would probably take a while to get over it, but she was up for the challenge. 

A week later, Adrien was completely back to normal and living at the Dupain-Cheng’s and everyone was helping him to make the transition easy. Only Marinette knew why Adrien wasn’t himself. A lot of people just assumed he was distant and quiet because his father died. Chloe tried to convince her father to get Adrien away from the Dupain’s / Marinette, and to set him up to live at the plush hotel she was in. The Mayor wasn’t having it no matter how much she whined and begged. He got the report from the police as to what Adrien was capable of and he didn’t want Chloe to know let alone have something happen to his precious hotel. It wasn’t that he, the mayor of Paris; was afraid of Adrien too! well he was, but he had an image to hold up. 

Things finally settled back to normal for school as well. Ladybug made an announcement that Hawkmoth was no longer a threat to Paris and she pleaded that everyone would not mention the villain anymore. Her reasons; to prevent copycats. The true reason; Adrien didn’t need to hear it or to be reminded of how evil his father was. He was already bombarded with the angry hawkmoth rants, Paris wide; through his telepathy. 

Two years later and an occasional sighting from the superhero duo to keep up appearances. Word got around quick that no criminal could stand a chance against Chat Noir. He could just stand still with his arms crossed and the criminal would be thrown to the ground or stuck in their own devices. Paris went from a city full of crime to a city that really didn’t need police officers anymore. 

“Son, can you put those bags of flour on the top shelf?”

“Sure, Mr. Dupain”

Tom put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“For the last two years and for the last time, Adrien…If I can call you son, then you can call me Dad and Sabine mom. In a few months, it’s going to be official anyway, right?”

“O-okay dad” Adrien smiled as well as Sabine”

Adrien turned to the four fifty pound bags of flour and stared at them. They all suddenly rose from the floor and like a feather, was gently placed on the top shelf.

“Such a show off!” Marinette moaned and giggled from the door way.

Adrien chuckled before he lifted her with his powers and turned her upside down.

“Okay! Okay! Marinette squealed while the Dupain’s laughed at her.

 And hour later, Marinette and Adrien are in her room, he’s lying on her bed without a shirt and she’s floating two feet above him like an apparition without her shirt on either. Every now and then he lowers her down so they could kiss and then he makes her float up again. Adrien pauses for moment from kissing her to gaze into her eyes while she’s floating.

“Are you happy being with me, my lady?”

“Oh kitty… when have you stopped reading my mind?”

“I guess I just wanted to hear it come from your mouth for a change”

“Well in that case, I love you, I adore you, I’m so happy being with you, I can’t wait to be your wife so we can have three kids and a hamster”

Marinette felt her pants being unbuckled and she watched as Adrien’s popped loose too.

“What…the actual hell?!” Alya yelled from the trap door in shock at seeing Marinette floating above Adrien.

“Cool magic trick, Nino walked over and swiped his hand in the air, looking for wires. “ADRIEN, DIDN’T YOU HEAR THEM COMING!” Marinette yelled and eyes big as she watched their shocked faces.

“Yeah, I heard them a half a block away, but I kind of got distracted” he looked at her boobs and she immediately covered herself with her arms.

“Wait! You…’’

“Yes, Nino… I **_heard_** you!”

“You have telepathy **_and_** telekinesis?” Alya questioned

“you know, this is a bad time guys” Marinette pleaded but was ignored by the two friends taking interest in her fiancé.

“Yeah, I do?”

“DUDE, that’s totally cool!” Nino’s face suddenly fell and then he pouted

“Sorry man, I told you to drop that bet, I even told you not to come to school in Drag but you would take no for an answer.

“Dude you cheated! You totally read my mind and knew what I was writing on that paper!”

While the guys were arguing, Alya was staring at the floating half naked girl.

“How long?!”

“What?”

“How longgg?” Alya drawled out.

“How longgg, what? Alya”

“How long have you known Mari? And you didn’t even tell me!”

 

“Guys, guys, Adrien yelled as he suddenly picked up Alya and Nino as well”

Nino and Alya shrieked at the same time.

“Guys, we **will** talk about this a later time okay?!” Adrien warned and then set them back on the floor.

“Fine! But don’t keep us waiting Agreste… you may have powers but that won’t stop me from kicking your ass! Alya smiled and then climbed down the steps.

“Yeah, what she said!” Nino smiled and gave Adrien thumbs up. “Oh, and Mari… Nice boobs!”

Marinette’s face went red and a book hit Nino as he climbed down the steps. It never stopped him from laughing though.

Adrien used his powers to lock the trap door.

“No more surprises!” Adrien huffed as he parted her hands with his powers so he could gaze once again on his lady’s breast.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore, Chaton” Marinette pouted

_(“Let me fix that”)_ he spoke to her mind.

Adrien reached up to rub is thumb around Marinette’s nipple and she sighed at the feeling.

_(“I’ve learned a new trick that I want to try out on you”)_

“What, mind sex?” Marinette glared

_(“nope, something even better”)_ Adrien gave her a sly look before telekinetically removing all of their clothes. He lowered her down for one more passionate kiss before he prepared himself to make her most devious telekinetic and sexual fantasy come true. He just hoped he could muffle her screams of ecstasy so her/their parents couldn’t **hear no evil**.


End file.
